


Искра, Пламя, Ожог

by zena_dream



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - вселенная мутантов, M/M, Вернон Бойд и Эрика Рейес живы, Влюбленные идиоты, Классовое неравенство, Мутация, Ненависть к мутантам, Первая любовь, Первые знакомства, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство (ПТСР), Права мутантов, Психологическая травма, Пытки, Разлука, Социальные проблемы, Типичное для канона насилие, мутанты, силы мутантов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zena_dream/pseuds/zena_dream
Summary: В городе, четко разделенном на очень богатых и очень бедных, в темном переулке Стайлза появляется раненый мутант, перевернувший его жизнь с ног на голову. Пока террорист, известный как Создатель мутантов, обращает ни в чем неповинных людей, Стайлз и его новый загадочный друг должны помочь друг другу выжить и быть на один шаг впереди Охотников, желающих уничтожить их вид.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Искра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spark, Flame, Burn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793974) by [zjofierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose). 



> Фан-трейлер к фику https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDwwzHY_fbs&feature=emb_logo
> 
> Комментарий автора: "Я не ставлю метку пре-слэш, потому что эмоционально не считаю это пре-слэшем. Обратите внимание, что рейтинг R я ставлю за насилие, а не за секс, так что если вас это разочаровывает, то не стесняйтесь вывалить на меня вагон комментариев по типу "тебе нужно написать продолжение!". История получилась довольно жестокой в том смысле, что у Стайлза с Дереком выдалась нелегкая судьба, но я не думаю, что здесь все намного хуже, чем то, что нам в красках показывают в сериале, так что... как-то так".
> 
> Комментарий переводчика: Возможно, автор понимает под пре-слэшем что-то другое, но как по мне, это вполне себе пре-слэш, так что мое дело метку всё-таки поставить. Работа была написана в 2014-ом, но продолжения или какой-либо зарисовки автор пока что не выкладывала.

Он помнит, как бежал. Он помнит, как бежал, пока его обувь не пропиталась кровью, как кожа вокруг плюсневых костей срезалась, залечивалась и снова стиралась в кровь. Он помнит, как бежал часами и целыми днями.

Он помнит выражение лица доктора Дитона, когда тот затащил его в школьный медкабинет при базе. Как его лицо приняло серьезное выражение, такое, которое обычно появляется у взрослых, когда они подбадривают себя перед тем, как взяться за какое-то сложное дело. Его карие глаза тогда потемнели от печали и серьезности, а голос отдавался увеличивающимся гулом в ушах Дерека.

Он не помнит уже, что сказал ему Дитон. Только гул в голове, становившийся все громче и громче, пока он не прижал ладони к ушам, пока когти не вонзились по бокам от головы, и кровь не начала стекать по шее.

Он даже не помнит, как выбрался с базы. Он надеялся, что никому не навредил, но он не мог знать наверняка. Через пару часов кровь на когтях стала пахнуть, как его собственная, но сквозь запах пота и дождя трудно было определить точно.

Он предпочитает думать, что никто не пострадал от его рук.

—

Он не уверен, как долго он еще сможет бежать, прежде чем его обувь совсем придет в негодность. Может, день или два. За последние несколько часов он явно сбавил темп. Сердце в груди колотилось, как бешеное, в голове отбивался неунимающийся ритм. Поля вокруг базы уступают место холмам, а затем лесам. Он полностью обратился. Знает, что опасно, но его это сейчас не волнует. Сознание боролось с самим собой: звериная часть полностью сосредоточилась на беге, скрывании, выживании, человеческая же часть буквально кричала от тоски по семье, молила о смерти.

Охотников, идущих по его пятам, он услышал дважды. Первый раз – в самом начале, когда он еще мог рвануть на многие мили вперед прежде, чем они выследят его снова, а затем – на второй (?) день во время сумерек.

Он истощен. Можно сказать, его тело пожирает себя заживо в попытке не отставать от требований повышенного метаболизма и бесконечных физических нагрузок. Он больше не мог сказать наверняка, была ли издевательская насмешка, прозвучавшая в его ушах, воспоминанием или галлюцинацией, была ли картина изуродованных тел его братьев и сестер вдоль ручья предупреждением, обещанием или же сном.

Он знает, что охотники напали на его след, но не мог решить, плевать ему на это или нет. Он был изнурен, в отчаянии, но внутренний волк продолжал вести его вперед, к остаткам своей стаи, в поисках безопасности. Появившейся перед ним город поначалу показался миражом, но он становился все больше и больше, и когда его истекающие кровью ступни почувствовали под собой асфальт, он осознал, что его волк умнее, чем он сам. Они бы нашли его в лесах, на фермах, на пастбищах, но здесь, в дебрях искусственных запахов и непроницаемой земли, он сможет затеряться.

Он мчится вперед, каждая улица, каждый переулок представляет собой лабиринт из экранов и мусора, людей и транспорта, и дверей, которые открываются и грохочут в ночи. Ему повезло, что сейчас темно. Он пока не может спрятать своего волка, поэтому наклоняет голову вниз и надеется на лучшее. Он слишком измучен, чтобы переживать о том, увидят его или нет. Он продолжает бежать трусцой, доверившись своему нюху и следуя к нижней части огромного мегаполиса, к омертвевшему сердцу, где смешалось множество запахов и где никто не обращает внимания, кто или что скрывается в темных углах.

Он добирается до самого низа до того, как бледные пальцы восхода начали ползти вверх по краям высоких зданий, окрашивая бледным светом края стекла и алюминия. Это третий рассвет, который он встречает один, и он бы возненавидел его так же, как и предыдущие два, если бы мог еще думать о чем-то, кроме того, чтобы лечь за вонючим мусорным баком, полным всякого дерьма, и потерять сознание.

—

Стайлз видит, как он вваливается в переулок, словно голограмма какого-то актера. У него все лицо было в волосах, и выглядело это ужасающе. Вместо лица – звериная морда. Подобное Стайлз видел раньше только на голограммах. Глаза были дикими, и из каждой части его тела текла кровь. Стайлз неподвижно сидит на месте, уверенный в возможностях своего плаща-невидимки скрыть его до тех пор, пока он сам не пошевелится. Незнакомец не видит его, хотя, если честно, Стайлз уверен, что парень не заметил бы его, даже если бы он станцевал чечетку с кокосами на груди прямо перед ним. Парень огляделся по сторонам, красные глаза сверкнули, пока он быстро обнюхивал территорию, а потом отрубился за мусорным баком, прямо как какая-то пьяная девчонка после вписки.

Когда наступает вечер, парень все еще лежит там. Стайлз просыпается от своего же сна, а тот даже не пошевелился. Похоже, его лицо изменилось: мохнатые и заостренные уши приняли округлую форму. Но под тенью мусорного бака трудно было разглядеть его лицо, а Стайлз не настолько тупой, чтобы подойти ближе. Он подождет еще один день, а потом, возможно, подберет какую-нибудь длинную палку и потыкает ею в парня, чтобы проверить, жив он или нет. Сейчас сезон дождей, тело не начнет пахнуть хуже, чем мусор, поэтому нет нужды торопиться. Если он просто спит, то, возможно, он просто встанет и уйдет, пока Стайлза нет. Слишком рано что-либо говорить, поэтому Стайлз пожимает плечами самому себе, бережно складывает и прячет свой плащ под куском рыхлого асфальта и выходит в глубокую ночь, чтобы обчистить пару карманов, взломать несколько автоматов с едой и попробовать прожить еще один день.

—

Тот парень был все еще там, когда Стайлз вернулся с наступлением рассвета, но на этот раз он немного сменил позу: прополз дальше под мусорный бак, как будто бы ища тепла. Стайлз отбросил всякое сочувствие. В этом мире нет места состраданию, если ты хочешь выжить. Он усвоил этот урок.

Тем не менее, он позаботился о том, чтобы отлить на другой стороне переулка, прежде чем завернуться в свой плащ, так что его моча не потечет к тому месту, где лежит парень.

Он просыпается в середине дня от звука чьего-то воя, и на секунду теряется во времени. Он выбирается из постели в своей комнате, прислушиваясь к хриплому плачу отца в темноте. Очнулся он уже посреди переулка, плащ был оставлен на земле, а его рука тянулась к скорчившейся фигуре перед ним.

Полный и внезапный страх захлестнул его до тошноты, как только он увидел светящиеся глаза с удлиненными зубами прямо перед собой. Незнакомец явно был мутантом и весьма опасным, так что, возможно, песенка Стайлза скоро будет спета.

— Эй. Эй, все нормально, чувак. Просто... втяни-ка свои когти обратно, ладно, здоровяк? — Стайлз поднимает свои трясущиеся руки и медленно начинается пятиться назад. — Я не обижу тебя, я никому не собираюсь говорить, где ты. У нас в этом плане тут все тип-топ, просто... сделай глубокий вдох ради меня.

Глаза незнакомца вспыхнули, низкое рычание повисло в воздухе между ними. Взгляд у него был отсутствующим, поэтому Стайлзу сложно было определить, сумасшедший он или просто бредит, все еще спит или проснулся и готов порвать ближайшую глотку. Стайлз замирает. Одной ступней он опирается о землю, а другая балансирует на кончике пальца чуть позади. Если он побежит, ему кажется, что этот парень, без сомнения, поймает его, и он не может представить себе ни одного сценария, в котором это закончится хорошо. Но, может… может, если ему удастся успокоить незнакомца, то он уйдет, и Стайлз сможет собрать свои вещи и убраться к черту из Доджа? Жалко будет оставить свое место. Он все устроил здесь по своему вкусу с небольшими тайниками и незаконными видео каналами. Но что поделать? Имя этой игре – выживание, и игра эта подразумевает сохранение самого себя в целости и сохранности.

— Так, приятель, мы все здесь друзья. Просто... сделай вдох. Слушай звук моего голоса, хорошо? — Стайлз заставляет себя аккуратно поставить ступню на землю, удерживая равновесие. Он меняет положение рук из защитного жеста в дружелюбный: ладонями вверх и чуть вперед. Глаза напротив него все еще смотрели в пустоту, вспыхивая периодически то голубым, то красным цветом, но звук, исходящий из горла парня стал меньше походить на рычание и больше на всхлипывание.

— Вот так. Глубокий вдох. Ты можешь понюхать меня. Это мой переулок, но ты можешь остаться здесь. Я не собираюсь тебя выгонять. Просто... может, ляжешь обратно? Тебе нужно еще поспать. Ложись...

Стайлз видел всего несколько мутантов, подобных ему, тех, что принимают искаженный облик диких зверей. Он читал в новостях о парочке теорий по поводу генетики скрещивания и возврата к эволюционным тупикам, но, насколько он знает, это все не было доведено до конца. Он думает, что этот парень – результат скрещивания мутаций. Несмотря на то, что Стайлз не уделял особого внимания урокам биологии, он был абсолютно уверен в том, что люди и род псовых никогда не разделяли ветви на старом семейном древе. Он более чем очарован им, и он бы позволил своему желанию дотронуться до одного из его зубов сбыться, если бы знал, что сможет сделать это и не лишиться ни одного пальца.

Мутант подполз ближе, пока Стайлз пялился на него. У того раздулись ноздри, пока он вдыхал его запах, и Стайлз невольно отстранился, прижавшись к своему углу. Грубый материал стены давил ему на лопатки. Парень все еще припадал к земле, но толкался об ноги Стайлза, потираясь об него, словно бродячий пес. Он тощий. Стайлз замечает выступающие кости на его запястьях и острые локти, торчащие из лохмотьев кофты, но он все равно гораздо больше Стайлза, поэтому он садится туда, куда его толкает парень без особого на то выбора и держится очень и очень осторожно, пока мужчина? зверь? ребенок? прижимается к его ногам и зарывается лицом в бок.

Стайлз, в принципе, ничего не может сделать сейчас, не без риска для жизни и своих конечностей, и несмотря на то, что парень пахнет невообразимо дурно, он теплый, поэтому Стайлз накидывает свой плащ-невидимку на них обоих и ждет наступления ночи.

—

Стайлз просыпается далеко за сумерки, ночное небо искусственно освещается светом тысячи неоновых вывесок, отблеском разноцветных фар сотен тысяч пролетающих машин. Его приятель Скотт говорит, что выше, там, где живут богачи, не так светло, но Стайлз никогда этого не видел. Он ходит иногда в гости к Скотту. Тот живет вместе со своей мамой и семьей, на которую они работают, но Стайлз всегда использует лифт во внутренней части башни и поэтому не может разглядеть всю роскошь хотя бы из окна. Даже когда его мама была еще жива, их семья все равно находилась только на уровне ниже среднего. Они не жили на земле, как сейчас живет он, и у них была летающая машина, но они никогда не поднимались выше сорокового уровня.

Незнакомец соскользнул с его ног, пока они оба спали, и Стайлз уже, слава богам, принюхался к его вони, так что на общем фоне ароматов из переулка она была не так уже заметна. Рука парня все еще обвивала ноги Стайлза, поэтому он очень осторожно начал поднимать его руку, достаточно для того, чтобы его ноги выскользнули из-под нее. У парня было костлявое запястье, и, судя по тому, что видит Стайлз, лицо у него было болезненно исхудавшим. Без странной растительности на лице и огромных скалящихся зубов, парень выглядел молодым, измученным и несчастным. Возможно, он был всего лишь на пару лет старше самого Стайлза.

Если он мутант, а скорее всего так и есть, Стайлз подумал, что, наверняка, у него повышенный метаболизм, который часто прилагается к силе мутанта. А это значит – Стайлз вздыхает про себя, как только освобождает свои ноги и осторожно кладет руку парня обратно на землю – это значит, что он скоро умрет от голода, если ему не помочь.

Нужно его оставить, думает Стайлз. Нужно оставить его умирать здесь, в этом переулке, не важно, насколько сильно он ранен, не важно, насколько сильно уже неудачник-Стайлз привязался к еще одному одиночке в своей дерьмовой жизни. Он не может оставаться рядом с кем-либо еще. Это опасно, он знает об этом, правда.

Он решительно отворачивается, когда лицо незнакомца дергается, а пальцы тянутся к нему, прежде чем оседают обратно на землю. Стайлз накидывает на него плащ-невидимку, чтобы его не увидели, прихватывает свою поясную сумку и выходит в ночь.

—

Первая остановка – еда. Тексиканский фургончик на этой неделе парит между десятым и тридцатым уровнями, но фургончик Джаппино сегодня вечером должен быть на улицах, а значит, он сможет поговорить с Дэнни. Он направляется к восточному основанию башен Транс-Бэй, сворачивает в подворотни и быстро проскальзывает сквозь тени. Темная толстовка и испачканная в грязи одежда делают его практически невидимым, но иногда мутанты могут почувствовать его воздействие на них, когда он проходит мимо, несмотря на то, что он жестко контролирует свои способности, поэтому он старается быть настолько тихим и быстрым, насколько это возможно. Таким образом, если они все-таки что-то и замечают, то он для них ничто иное, как ускользающая тень во тьме. Ничего особенного. Ничего такого, что можно было бы заметить. Просто ничего.

Ему понадобилось полчаса непрерывной ходьбы, чтобы добраться до места. В полумраке и смоге над ним возвышалась огромная черная стена башен. Отец рассказывал ему, что помнит, как их заканчивали строить. Строительство башен началось более ста лет назад, но закончилось только тогда, когда отец Стайлза уже был ребенком. Устроили день открытых дверей, запустив шаттл, который ходил от земли, мимо каждого уровня и до самого верха. Всего: 500 этажей над землей. Его отец прокатился на этом шаттле, попробовал закуски и наслаждался видом на все это стекло. Иногда он рассказывал об этом Стайлзу перед сном: как под башнями было всего лишь несколько зданий, но они не занимали все пространство вокруг, как он мог видеть огромный океан облаков, простиравшийся до самого горизонта, как облака на мгновение рассеивались и показывалось настоящее море, темное и бурлящее, как, когда их шаттл начал снижаться, белая птица пролетела мимо и гаркнула, и все старые бабки на борту завопили и закрыли свои лица платками, затрещав, что это не к добру.

Стайлзу сложно было себе это представить. Он видел голограммы того, что было раньше, как и каждый ребенок в школе, но представлять себя там, где дома могут закончиться, где нет ни единой стены вокруг… Это заставляло его вздрагивать каждый раз. Он думает, что ему бы там не понравилось.

Фургончик Джаппино припаркован на восьмом восточном углу, стоит на подпорках, двигатели выключены, прилавок выставлен, фары горят. Меню прокручивает все виды блюд, которые у них есть, светящиеся голограммы самых популярных парят над несколькими столами около фургончика. Стайлз пробирается к его задней части, просачивается между основанием стены башни и тонким металлом самого фургона до тех пор, пока не оказывается у задней двери и не стучит в нее.

Проходит пара секунд, после чего металл ярко мерцает, и загорелое лицо с темными волосами и глазами промаргивается, силясь рассмотреть гостя. Стайлз широко улыбается и машет ему.

— Дэнни! Как летается, чувак?

Парень закатывает глаза.   
— Стайлз. Приветик. Чего тебе принести?

Стайлз мнется, силясь принять решение.   
— Мне... ну, мне, как обычно, только двойную порцию, — он скромно улыбается, пытаясь применить свое очарование.

Брови Дэнни взметнулись вверх.   
— Двойную? Блядь, Стайлз, нет. Ты что, хочешь, чтобы меня поймали?

— Да ладно тебе, за мной не заржавеет, ты ж меня знаешь, — он старается больше лебезить, а не ныть, но не вполне уверен, насколько ему это удается. Честно говоря, двойной порции едва ли будет достаточно, учитывая метаболизм мутанта, но это уже будет хоть что-то.

— Нет, — Дэнни поднимает руку, чтобы опустить рулонный шторный экран, но Стайлз останавливает его, выбросив руку вперед.

— Погоди! Я... — Дэнни смотрит на него выжидающе. — Я посижу с тобой двадцать минут после того, как ты выполнишь мою просьбу.

Он ненавидел торговать своей мутацией таким образом, ибо слишком хорошо знал, как можно использовать ее против него же. Но он давно знаком с Дэнни, знал его еще тогда, когда у них обоих только начала проявляться мутация, знал еще до того, как его мама... до того, как она умерла. Их семьи были знакомы. Если он посидит с Дэнни и увеличит его силы хотя бы на двадцать минут, то и говорить нечего, насколько это поможет Дэнни и его семье. Навык хакерства у Дэнни и так на уровне выше среднего, благодаря его мутации, что позволяет ему легко просачиваться в программные коды, разговаривать с машинами, как на своем родном, но с искрой Стайлза в целостной форме…

Дэнни провел рукой по своему симпатичному лицу и на минуту задумался.  
— С твоей помощью я смогу скрыть, сколько я беру для тебя, — он задумчиво смотрит на Стайлза. — И, возможно, смогу поймать того, кто рылся в моей системе безопасности, — жует губу. — Тридцать минут.

Стайлз широко улыбается.   
— Тридцать минут, тройная порция и две большие тарелки карри из подорожника с рисом.

Дэнни кидает на него пристальный взгляд, а потом закатывает глаза и кивает.   
— Ладно. Заходи. 

Он нажимает на кнопку, мерцающий экран растворяется в воздухе, и Стайлз забирается в заднюю часть фургончика.

Он очень давно здесь не был. Койка Дэнни – на том же месте, что и раньше: вниз по узкому коридорчику, в верхнем левом углу. Она достаточно высокая, чтобы сесть на ней, скрестив ноги и упершись головой в потолок, поэтому они забираются на нее. Дэнни снимает панель на стене, чтобы продемонстрировать впечатляющий ассортимент электронных девайсов. Он разворачивает свой сенсорный экран и, выразительно посмотрев на светящиеся голографические часы на стене, начинает печатать.

При том, что самое лучшее в Дэнни – пожалуй, его способность обращаться с сетями и превосходная еда его семьи, вместе с этим идет его осторожность и отсутствие интереса к излишнему любопытству, думает Стайлз. В принципе, они сидят достаточно близко для того, чтобы искра Стайлза воздействовала на него, но ему сегодня хочется быть щедрым, а еще он чувствует, что его клонит в сон, поэтому он кладет голову на плечо Дэнни, пока тот печатает. Он чувствует, как парень вздрагивает под его ухом, как только вырывается дополнительный импульс от контакта, слышит, как пальцы начинают печатать быстрее, чем до этого.

Время пролетело быстро, и вскоре Дэнни стряхивает его со своего плеча, чтобы слезть с койки, держа в руке браслет Стайлза. Он все стирает, а затем делает сброс информации. Но когда Стайлз тянется к поношенному красному пластику, то он отводит руку в сторону, не давая забрать его.  
— Так. Я заказал тебе тройную порцию, потому что благодаря тебе я заработал кучу денег _и_ поймал с поличным свою милую рыжеволосую нарушительницу. НО... — он отводит руку назад, все еще не давая ему забрать браслет, — ...ты должен быть осторожен. Я видел свидетельство робота-уборщика в системе, а это значит, что они следят за подозрительной активностью. Такого больше не должно повториться, и используй браслет в разных местах.

Стайлз энергично кивает, и Дэнни передает ему браслет, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз защелкивает его обратно на запястье.  
— Я еще почистил твои данные. Теперь ты из района Фрутвэйл, поэтому постарайся сделать там хотя бы пару покупок, ладно? Этот профиль не должен отслеживаться, он полностью новый.

Стайлз обхватывает Дэнни руками, чтобы быстренько обнять его, прижав их лица друг к другу.   
— Спасибо! Теперь я смогу протянуть еще хотя бы пару недель. Я сделаю так, чтобы ни один след не привел к тебе.

Дэнни закатывает глаза.   
— Ой, да я уже позаботился об этом, — он толкает Стайлза, и тот падает с койки, приземлившись со смехом и раскинув руки и ноги в стороны. Дэнни же в это время грациозно спрыгивает на пол. — Ты все еще хочешь карри или нет?

—

Он не любит задерживаться, особенно когда несет еду, но Стайлз останавливается, когда пересекает площадь Фрутвэйл. Его взгляд скользит по светящимся картинкам и бегущей строке на массивных проекциях-голограммах, которые окружали внутреннюю часть открытого пространства. Большинство новостей его не волнует: финальные матчи Топперсов по полетам и самые важные предстоящие гонки между Верхними, которые устраивает мэр. Но в левой нижней части экрана он видит знакомые фотографии разношерстной толпы Средних, собравшихся с плакатами у здания KPHealth рядом с фотографией пожилого сенатора Арджента, у которого было улыбающиеся и ободряющее выражение лица. У него от этого сводит желудок, но он заставляет себя читать текст снизу на качающихся плакатах. Все, как обычно: протест против существования вакцин, их скрытое использование, последующее замятие дела. Стайлз постоянно слушал от своей мамы перечень преступлений, когда она жутко бесилась из-за правительственной программы и из-за того, что эта программа сделала с ее единственным сыном. Слушал вплоть до того дня, как ее не стало.

Он качает головой и движется дальше, остановившись у пункта выдачи на краю транзитной линии Алакосты. Он проводит браслетом по сканнеру, ждет регистрации, затем зачерпывает отвратительные протеиновые батончики из слота и кладет их в и так уже тяжелую сумку с рисом и карри. Небо уже начинает светлеть от сияния, который отличается от постоянного свечения неоновых вывесок. Ему пора возвращаться обратно.

—

Он находит парня там, где оставил его, спящим под плащом-невидимкой. Похоже, он вставал, пока его не было, но сейчас он выглядит спящим, и Стайлз застывает на месте, вынужденный найти способ либо а) разбудить мутанта без потерь, либо б) обойтись ночью без плаща. Пока он рассматривал варианты, губы мутанта зашевелились, и прозвучал удивительно слабый, резкий голос:   
— Вообще-то я слышу, что ты стоишь там.

— А, да, эм… — Стайлз чешет затылок. Это их первый обмен словами, и все звучит более связно, чем он ожидал. Ну, по крайней мере, со стороны другого парня. — Да, это… я Стайлз, и это, типа, мой переулок?

Глаза мутанта на этот раз широко распахнуты, и он выглядит… удрученным? покорным? таким, что Стайлз тут же чувствует себя виноватым. Бедный парень определенно все еще на стадии восстановления. Что бы подумала его мама о том, что он не захотел разделить территорию с несчастным созданием?  
— Я могу уйти. 

Парень начинает вставать, и Стайлз торопливо замахал руками, раскачивая сумку, висящую на руке, из стороны в сторону.  
— Нет, погоди, все нормально! Я принес немного еды. Ты выглядел так, эм… ты выглядел так, будто она тебе необходима, поэтому я и принес, вот… просто… — он кидает парню свою сумку и остается на месте, неуверенный в том, что приблизиться будет мудрым решением. Парень смотрит на него пару секунд перед тем, как вытащить костлявую руку из-под плаща и наброситься на сумку. Его светлые и гипнотизирующие глаза в предрассветных сумерках с опаской вспыхивали на Стайлза.

— Так, я… эм… я просто… — Стайлз неясно взмахивает руками в сторону парня и еды. — Я присяду рядом, ладно? — парень уже запихивает карри себе в рот прямо из сумки, но кивает, пока жует и свободной рукой откидывает плащ так, чтобы Стайлз мог скользнуть под него. Сейчас время близится к концу года, когда без активного движения становится прохладно, поэтому он медленно подползает и опирается спиной к стене, прикрыв ноги плащом. Он тянется к еде, но рядом сидящий парень рычит на него, и Стайлз отдергивает свою руку так резко, что ударяется локтем об стену и стонет от боли. Парень мгновенно раскаивается, уронив еду между ними и склонив голову.

— Прости! Боже, прости меня! — парень весь сжимается, опустив поникшее лицо, и Стайлз думает, что сейчас, должно быть, происходит нечто гораздо большее, чем он думал. Он едва ли обменялся и десятью словами с незнакомцем, а уже хочет накормить его, согреть, научить, как выживать на улицах. Ему до боли очевидно, что он новичок и совсем одинок, и Стайлз мрачно думает о том, что самостоятельно он долго не протянет, и он не может не вспомнить о том, какого ему было, когда его мама умерла пять лет назад, а отец погиб при исполнении. Стайлз выжил благодаря своему везению и сообразительности, а у этого парня, похоже, нет ни того, ни другого.

— Все нормально, — Стайлз несколько секунд баюкает свой локоть, а потом ныряет в сумку за вторым контейнером с карри, вытаскивает его и хлопает крышкой. Он позволяет теплу, идущему от контейнера, согреть свои руки. Глаза закрываются сами собой, когда аромат горячей еды перекрывает вонь переулка. — Эй, эм...

Светлые глаза рассматривают его долгое время, позволяя тишине затянуться перед тем, как он, наконец, встряхивает себя и немного пожимает плечами.   
— Дерек. 

Язык парня спотыкается об это слово, словно ему больно произносить свое имя. Стайлз сохраняет абсолютно невозмутимое лицо.

— Хорошо, Дерек, — он сует первый контейнер обратно в руки Дерека. — Вот. Поешь. А потом мы немного поспим. 

Стайлз кивает с гораздо большим авторитетом, чем есть на самом деле, но, как говорил его отец, если ты ведешь себя так, будто у тебя есть авторитет, то все остальные будут обращаться к тебе соответствующе. Дерек судорожно сглатывает, и Стайлз верит, что тот не сбежит сразу же после того, как запихнет в себя столько, сколько сможет. Дерек коротко кивает, прежде чем вернуться к поглощению все еще теплого карри, и больше ничего не говорит.

—

Малая часть остатков карри была съедена в первое же утро, но запакованные протеиновые батончики, которые Стайлз взял в тот день, продержались немного дольше. Дерек явно старался не съесть их все, не желая полагаться на благотворительность Стайлза, но ему нужно восстанавливаться физически, и Стайлз рад видеть, что из "тощего" он становится "стройным", а из "стройного" в "того, кто может надрать тебе задницу". Каждую ночь он остается в переулке и ждет, когда Стайлз вернется, по крайней мере, Стайлз так думает. Он никогда не видел никаких признаков того, что Дерек занимается чем-либо, помимо того, что жмется в углу под плащом-невидимкой и просматривает каналы и ленты новостей на планшете Стайлза.

Он загадочен. Дерек загадочен. И первое время, Стайлз вполне доволен тем, что он отдыхает и восстанавливается. Он тащит Дерека в уголок Тии Яманы, когда Стайлзу приходит время для помывки. Дерек становится крайне пугливым при одной только мысли выйти за пределы переулка, явно борясь с самим собой, мечась между человеческим желанием быть чистым и превалирующим животным желанием быть в безопасности. Когда они, наконец, решаются выйти, Стайлз начинает нервничать, потому что у Дерека светятся глаза, а ногти становятся длинными и острыми, а потом исчезают, как только Дерек замечает это. А еще у него, кажется, проснулось сильное желание обнюхать все углы и угрожающе рычать на проходящие слишком близко толпы людей, из-за чего Стайлз нервничает еще больше, пытаясь заставить Дерека держать свою волчье-мутантную сущность в узде. Ему явно никогда не приходилось сдерживаться раньше, и Стайлз всю дорогу был уверен, что их сейчас схватят прямо на улице. Это совсем нехорошо для нервной системы – вот что он думает.

Удивительно, но они добрались без приключений. Они оба были подстегнуты желанием оказаться в душевой Тии. Стайлз ударяет браслетом о браслет Тии и перебрасывается с ней парой фраз, которые заставляют ее сжать губы, но через час она возвращается с новой одеждой для них обоих и парой ботинок для Дерека.

Мыться – это просто блаженство. Помимо родителей, Стайлз больше всего скучает по душу. По возможности мыться регулярно и иметь больше одной пары носков. Дерек выглядел совсем другим человеком, когда вымыл остатки крови, пыли и грязи из своих волос. Они мягкие и лежат, словно черные перья, которые Тия выщипывает у своих петухов. При свете дня его глаза смотрят мягко, но в них сокрыто столько вещей, которых он, наверняка, даже представить себе не может.

После мытья каждый раз возникает проблема с тем, что переулок кажется еще более грязным, чем обычно, но Стайлз не осмеливается держать его в чистоте. Он не хочет привлекать к своему месту чье-либо внимание, но, впрочем, теперь, когда он задумался об этом, ему, наверное, стоит перейти в другое место, будь то с Дереком или без. Он обитает здесь уже больше месяца, и это слишком долгий срок для того, чтобы оставаться незамеченным. Просто, черт возьми, это место такое удобное.

Но он все же считает, что безопасность и неудобство лучше, чем регистрация и смерть.

Он решает отправиться на разведку завтра.

—

Прошло три дня, он только что закончил проверку двух потенциальных мест для их ближайшего перемещения, когда он понимает, что его преследуют. Они действуют осторожно, и это плохо, потому что это означает, что они посерьезней, чем просто случайные уличные хулиганы, желающие обыскать его на наличие браслета и оружия. Он начинает идти немного быстрее, держась за стены и выступы зданий, попадающихся на пути.

Близился рассвет – время, когда улицы максимально пусты. Люди, работающие в ночь, плетутся домой, в то время как люди, работающие в утреннюю смену, только еще собираются. Как правило, такая безлюдность – самое безопасное время для Стайлза и его особой мутации, но прямо сейчас ему будет сложнее оторваться от преследования, и шансы на то, что кто-нибудь ему поможет близятся к нулю.

Он запутывает след, быстро шагая, ныряя за витрины и навесы, следуя по извилистой дорожке через нижнюю часть своего района, но каждый раз, когда он осмеливается бросить взгляд через плечо, они все равно идут за ним. Не похоже, что они гонятся за ним целой толпой. Это приносит небольшое облегчение. А еще похоже, что их только двое, и это тоже неплохо. Но он начинает нервничать, что не может оторваться от них.

Он ныряет за крытую тележку репликатора*, чтобы обдумать варианты.

Он мог бы пробраться в бизнес район и попробовать затеряться в растущей толпе бездельников и покупателей. Проблема только в том, что он должен оставаться на достаточном расстоянии от них, чтобы попасть туда, а еще в том, что он сейчас не особо похож на рабочий класс Ниже Средних. В принципе, он мог бы уйти в пресловутые холмы, где был рынок, и надеяться на то, что он сможет затеряется между телегами и машинами. Там тоже, правда, есть свои недостатки: владельцы магазинов могут поймать его, если он будет вынужден прятаться где-нибудь в менее… публичных местах, а еще в это время на рынке будет еще более тихо и пустынно, чем на улицах, и если его поймают, то помощи там точно не дождешься.

Он оглядывается. Теперь они достаточно близко, чтобы он смог их распознать. Это головорезы МакКобба. Он тихо выругивается себе под нос. Однажды, _всего лишь_ _один раз_ он сделал МакКоббу одолжение, когда еще только начинал жить на улице, и с тех пор МакКобб иногда принимает спонтанное решение попробовать добавить Стайлза в коллекцию своих питомцев. До сих пор Стайлзу удавалось отделываться от него, но когда-нибудь у него это не получится, и тогда он станет пленным мутантом на поводке, отдавая свою искру для каких-нибудь гнусных и эгоистичных целей, в которых МакКобб видит пользу.

Есть еще третий вариант. Его переулок сейчас не так далеко, всего в нескольких кварталах. Он мог бы сейчас воспользоваться возможностью и добежать до дома и молиться всем богам, чтобы Дерек был там. Дерек больше, сильнее и страшнее, чем Стайлз, и, насколько ему известно, никогда не покидает переулок без него. Есть один минус: головорезы узнают, где он был все это время. Но они с Дереком все равно собирались уходить оттуда, так что это просто ускорит процесс.

Рискованная затея. Если Дерека там нет, то он в _полном_ _дерьме_ , но это все равно отличная возможность, как ни крути.

Он рискнул и оглянулся еще раз. Бандиты остановились, внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам. Один их них – высокий и тощий, темнокожий, со светящимися татуировками, которые расходятся по его рукам в виде узора Пейсли, другая – бледная и темноволосая, личико у нее веселое и обезоруживающее, но под ее лавандовым пальто по-любому наберется оружия на небольшой отряд.

Сейчас или никогда, думает он, и выскакивает из своего укрытия. Он бежит через тускло освещенные улицы так быстро, насколько может. Он слышит их удивленные возгласы и как они бегут за ним. Энергетическая сфера впечатывается в стену над его головой.

Он прибавляет скорость, огибая углы на полном ходу, используя каждое крошечное знание о родном районе, чтобы уворачиваться от препятствий и мчаться вперед. Он слышит, как сердце колотится в груди, как кровь приливает к ушам и неумолимый ритм их бегущих шагов, настигающих его, когда он набирает скорость, совершая последний рывок к своему переулку.

Он буквально влетает в него, а Дерек тут же встает наготове, выпустив когти и громко рыча. Он самое лучшее и самое свирепое, что Стайлз когда-либо видел, и он не имеет ни малейшего сомнения в том, каким образом Дерек хватает его и толкает за свою волчью массу.

У головорезов, похоже, совсем другая реакция на сущность Дерека, и они настороженно останавливаются у кирпичной арки в начале переулка.

— Послушай, — высокий поднимает руки вверх и осторожно подкрадывается ближе, — мы просто хотели переброситься парой слов со Стилински. Не стоит так переживать.

Дерек рычит так, что не остается никаких сомнений в его угрозе.

— Передай МакКоббу, чтобы он отвалил нахер, уяснил? — Дерек припадает прямо перед ним, все еще рыча, и Стайлз испытывает пьянящее чувство того, чего он никогда прежде не испытывал на улицах – то чувство, когда кто-то готов защитить тебя, уберечь, бросить вызов опасным людям от твоего имени. — Я уже говорил ему, что нихрена не буду для него делать.

Лавандовое Пальтишко вытаскивает оружие.  
— Смотрю, ты завел себе друга, — она слегка склонила голову набок. — Уверена, МакКобу будет очень интересно услышать о... — она проводит взглядом по зубам и клыкам Дерека и кривит личико, — ...его природе.

Дерек движется быстрее, чем Стайлз успевает среагировать. Раздаются резкий хруст, визг и стук оружия, отскакивающего по асфальту, пока тот не врезается в стену, и затем женщина сжимает свое запястье от боли.  
— Ты _никому ничего_ не скажешь, — рокочуще разносится голос Дерека, слегка шипя из-за торчащих клыков. Он внезапно делает шаг вперед, заставляя двух головорезов побледнеть, но несмотря на это они все равно остаются на месте, и специально принюхивается. — Теперь я запомнил ваш запах. Я смогу выследить вас где угодно. И если кто-нибудь придет за нами… — он рычит долго и низко, ступая вперед еще раз, чтобы тихо произнести прямо в их лица, — ...то я уже приду за вами.

Лавандовое Пальтишко медленно отступает, но ее напарник соображает немного хуже. Он встает обратно в стойку, кладя руку на оружие под своим плащом.  
— Может, ты и мутант, — он сплевывает под ноги Дерека, — но готов поспорить, ты все еще смертный.

— Да, — говорит Дерек сквозь резкий звук рвущейся ткани, — но поживей тебя буду. 

На рубашке парня проступают пять красных полос. Он отшатывается, в ужасе хватаясь за свою грудь. Дерек обнажает свои зубы и пригибается к земле, словно профессиональный бегун, издав ужасающий рык.  
— Лучше беги.

Двое головорезов с шумом вылетают из переулка, их крики эхом отражаются по всей округе. Стайлз ждет, пока они отойдут, по крайней мере, на пару десятков метров, прежде чем разразиться хохотом и подняться, положив дрожащую руку на спину Дерека.

— Спасибо тебе, чувак, правда. В какой-то момент, я подумал, что мне кранты. 

Он продолжает улыбаться, пока Дерек выпрямляется. Его лицо вновь обретает резкие, бледные, полностью человеческие черты, которые начинают казаться родными.

Дерек снова издает низкий и долгий рык, повернувшись к Стайлзу. Он с серьезным видом осматривает парнишку.  
— Они не поранили тебя? — мутант смотрит на него открыто, обеспокоенно. Из-за этого внутри Стайлза разливается тепло, и он чувствует себя немного глупо. 

— Нет, — качает головой Стайлз и хлопает ладонью по широкому, крепкому плечу Дерека. — Нет, со мной все окей, — он улыбается. — Благодаря тебе, так что да, спасибо, приятель.

Дерек кивает, его глаза все еще изучали лицо Стайлза.  
— Пожалуйста.

_*Репликаторы — в вымышленной вселенной «Звёздного пути»: устройства, позволяющие разбирать отходы на атомы и молекулы, собирая их снова в качестве еды и различных объектов. Репликаторы делятся на пищевые и промышленные._

—

— Вот, смотри, — Стайлз прикусывает кончик языка и материться, но в следующую же секунду тоненькая пилочка для ногтей проскальзывает обратно, и автомат начинается стрелять запакованными пакетами, словно перевозбужденная машина для подачи мячей. Дерек ловко перехватывает большинство из них на лету, затем наклоняется, чтобы собрать те, что остались и запихивает их в вещмешок, который они взяли с собой. Стайлз вытягивает обратно кончик пилочки, позволяя машине выплюнуть еще один или два пакета, прежде чем она затихает и показывает грустное красное сообщение ошибки на своем сияющем экране. — Уверен, ты смог бы просунуть туда свой коготь. Думаю, пилочка тебе без надобности, — он критически прищуривается сначала на слот, а потом на руку Дерека. — Да, точно... Надо будет попробовать на следующем автомате. А сейчас... — он внимательно оглядывается вокруг, прежде чем накинуть на них обоих плащ-невидимку, чтобы запутать камеры, пока они выбираются из-под навеса автомата, — ...сейчас мы уходим.

Они быстро шагают в темноту, Стайлз ведет их закоулками и через различные рынки, пока не чувствует себя достаточно в безопасности для того, чтобы скинуть плащ и сложить его в свой рюкзак. Не самый идеальный способ спрятаться. Плащ делает их невидимыми, только когда они стоят абсолютно неподвижно, но при движении встроенный экран-невидимка создает фоновую рябь, сквозь которую их видно, если смотреть вживую, но зато камеры не в состоянии их отследить.

Они добираются до того места, где район Пэдмант и Мэр'т делят границу, и Стайлз ведет их к автомату в конце комплекса Озеро. Это не тот автомат, которым он пользовался в прошлом месяце или около того, значит этот должен быть без присмотра. Он хочет, чтобы Дерек попробовал ограбить его сам до того, как они двинутся во Фрутвейл. Стайлз использует свой браслет, чтобы добыть им последние запасы.

Он оглядывается вокруг и видит, что Дерек делает то же самое, только используя способности своей мутации, о которых Стайлз хотел бы узнать побольше. Например, насколько он силен? Он определенно сильнее, чем Стайлз, но его собственная мутация совсем не влияет на органы чувств, так что она не так уж много значит. А еще Дерек, похоже, не питает такой же неприязни к запахам, как Стайлз. Он точно знает, когда запах мусорного бака, рядом с которым они сидят, становится особенно едким, но он никогда не затыкает нос.

Они встречаются взглядами, Дерек резко кивает, и Стайлз хватает его за запястье и тянет к нише с автоматом. Вот честно, они как будто напрашиваются на то, чтобы их обчистили, думает Стайлз, когда ставят автоматы вот так, подальше от открытых мест, и устанавливают над ними аккуратные навесы, чтобы грабителей точно никто не увидел. Этот навес якобы предназначен для защиты тех, кто использует их законным образом. Невозможно увидеть, использует ли сейчас кто-нибудь автомат, пока не подойдешь достаточно близко, а узкое пространство дает возможность защититься, хотя это больше похоже на ловушку. Теоретически, над каждым из них установлены камеры, но они выходят из строя за считанные минуты, так как их устанавливают люди, которые тоже заинтересованы в том, чтобы на них не оставалось никаких записей о том, кто и как использует эти автоматы. Город пытается поддерживать порядок и чинить их, ну может, раз в год, но Стайлзу они не доставляют проблем.

Он сначала даже и не знал об этих автоматах, когда только еще стал «земным жителем». На уровнях ниже-среднего их не было. Ты получал еду из домашнего репликатора или, если ты был старомоден, то там время от времени стояли торговые лавки, в которых можно было купить реплицированную еду, которая не была запрограммирована конкретно на вашу семью, а еще на улицах даже можно было приобрести товар с пометкой «настоящая еда», правда довольно редко. Стайлз вспомнил, как однажды отец принес домой маленькую банку крошечных зеленых штучек для мамы в честь ее дня рождения. Каперсы* – так они назывались, и его мама была вне себя от счастья. Стайлзу тогда показалось, что они ужасно воняют, поэтому не съел ни одной.

Хотел бы он их сейчас. Но нет.

— Так, видишь щель? — Дерек кивает в ответ, изучая крошечное отверстие, где какая-то добрая душа уже поддела часть покрытия вокруг экрана ввода. — Попробуй воспользоваться своим самым маленьким когтем. То, на что тебе нужно будет нажать находится наверху и немного слева. Тебе не нужно делать ничего сверхъестественного, просто немного надавить, и должно сработать.

Дерек с сомнением косится на Стайлза, но протягивает руку, выпускает коготь на безымянном пальце и вставляет его в прорезь. У него сделалось сосредоточенное лицо, пока он пытался нащупать нужную точку. Палец у него сгибается под неудобным углом. Он хмурится, вытащив коготь. 

— Не получается. Коготь слишком большой и, если я согну его так, как ты говоришь, он сломается.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.   
— Ну же, попробуй еще раз. Может, мизинцем получится? Тебе нужно научиться.

Дерек хмурится, но послушно выпускает коготь на мизинце.  
— Зачем?

— На случай, если со мной что-то случится, — Стайлз пожимает плечами и старается не дрожать. Сейчас уже поздняя ночь и довольно холодно. — Ты должен научиться выживать самостоятельно. Кроме того... — он снова пожимает плечами, подавляя желание прижаться ближе к Дереку, тело которого источает тепло, словно печка. — Возможно, тебе в любом случае скоро придется справляться дальше одному.

У Дерека сделалось такое раненое лицо, что Стайлз протестующе поднял руки, даже не осознав этого.  
— Нет, нет, просто... я не... — он вздыхает, берет руку Дерека своей рукой в перчатке, пальцами направляет его коготь в прорезь, безошибочно находит им точку наверху и чуть слева и мягко нажимает. Автомат услужливо выплевывает несколько упаковок, которые падают на загаженный бетон. — Рядом со мной небезопасно.

Он заставляет себя отпустить теплую ладонь Дерека, и нагибается, чтобы собрать пакеты и сложить их в вещмешок.

Дерек продолжает пристально смотреть на него с напряженным лицом.  
— Стайлз... — слышит он его грубый голос, — ...со мной тоже.

Выражение лица Дерека настолько искреннее, что это убивает его, поэтому Стайлз поднимает вещмешок, наклонив голову, чтобы спрятать свое пылающее лицо.

— Да, да, большой и страшный серый волк. Видали и похуже. Погнали, — он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. — Следующая остановка.

_*Ка́персы, или Ка́перцы, или Ка́порцы (лат. Cāpparis) — род растений семейства Каперсовые. В кулинарии (особенно в средиземноморской, итальянской, испанской, французской кухнях) используются нераспустившиеся цветочные бутоны (которые в кулинарии и называют «каперсами»), а также созревшие плоды растения каперсы колючие._

—

Около автомата во Фрутвейле проходит граница, где он обычно совершает набег, но ему не нравится это место. Границы заставляют его нервничать, как и толпы людей. Слишком велик риск, что он случайно окажется слишком близко к кому-нибудь, активирует чью-то мутацию, и его обнаружат. Дерек должен был бы уже заметить воздействие Стайлза на него или же он слишком занят новой для него обстановкой и просто списывает это на свой новый образ жизни, но Стайлз пока что рад избегать этот разговор. Он доверяет Дереку, и, может, это будет последней ошибкой в его жизни, но сейчас уже слишком поздно. Он ведет их по краю площади, двигаясь быстро и держась периферии. Дерек, похоже, вполне доволен тем, что они избегают ненужного внимания. За эти пару недель, что они провели вместе, он никогда не проявлял склонности пообщаться с кем-либо, кроме Стайлза, и это было просто идеально. Чем меньше они взаимодействуют с людьми, тем безопаснее.

Голографические экраны что-то вещают, как и всегда, и Стайлз просматривает их на наличие чего-нибудь важного. По большей части обсуждают сплетни из жизни богачей и политику, но мельком он замечает ведущую новостей, блондинку с присущими для Выше-Средних метками на скулах, которая смотрит с экрана с серьезным выражением лица.

— Стало известно о трех новых нападениях на 250-ом уровне Пэдмант на этой неделе, приводящие органов власти к выводу, что террорист, известный как Создатель мутантов, снова в деле. Одной из жертв стала одиннадцатилетняя девочка с верхних уровней, которая уже умерла от осложнений, вызванных внезапной мутацией, — Стайлз хватает Дерека за руку и тянет его в тень ближайшего здания. Он слышит, как его сердце бьется в груди, _пропуская удары_ , внезапно начиная нервничать. Ведущая продолжает: — Органы власти предполагают, что действия преступника могли быть совершены в ответ на последние волны законопроектов партии Охотников в Конгрессе, два из которых должны быть приняты в ноябре этого года. Законопроект-0375А, поддержанный сенатором Джерардем Арджентом, район Бэйкон, призывает регистрировать всех людей, которые приняли вакцину, независимо от того, проявили они способности мутации или нет, для общего благосостояния общества, — она прочищает горло, глазами пробегается по телесуфлеру, перед тем как продолжить. — 0375Б, его дополнение, призывает к регистрации всех союзов между вакцинированными, а также к автоматическому тестированию и регистрации при рождении ребенка вместе с уже вакцинированными родителями.

Дерек кидает на него странный взгляд, но Стайлзу все равно. Значит, все становится еще хуже, чем он думал. Если у партии Охотников появилось достаточно власти, чтобы начать продвигать свои идеи… значит Фонд защиты мутантов теряет свои позиции. Он стиснул зубы, вспомнив свою маму в голубой футболке с надписью «Гордая мама особенного ребенка» и как она чмокнула его в щеку перед тем, как уйти на митинг, который погубил ее. Жизнь – штука непостоянная. Это он выучил еще в раннем возрасте. В любой момент ты всего лишь в шаге от смерти в давке в разъяренной толпе.

Иногда ему кажется, что он слышит запах ее духов на улице, и вынужден просидеть в переулке всю оставшуюся ночь, ожидая, пока пройдет паническая атака.

— Считается, что террорист, известный как Создатель мутантов, и _сам_ может быть мутантом, жаждущим мести за вред, который ему причинили в детстве, — Стайлз скривился на мелодраматизм, прозвучавший в голосе ведущей, но все равно продолжил ее слушать. — Однако это противоречит показаниям жертв, которые описывают его как мужчину за тридцать, а это значительно больше девятнадцати – максимального возраста самых старших мутантов. Врачи тестируют образцы крови жертв, у каждого из которых был отрицательный результат после вакцинации, однако после нападения они внезапно проявили признаки мутации. Всем, кто был вакцинирован, рекомендуется по возможности оставаться дома и передвигаться по улице группами.

Экран переключается на видео-голограмму драки между сторонниками за и против мутантов у подножья ворот Белого Дома, и Стайлз тяжело вздыхает. У него скручивает живот. Дерек все еще смотрит на него с недоумением. Стайлзу хочется уйти, вернуться в их переулок и спрятаться там на неделю, но он не может. Они не могут. Поэтому он тянет Дерека за собой к следующему автомату, радуясь его силе, молчанию и тени.

—

За два месяца их совместного выживания они сменили переулок всего один раз, и Стайлз считает, что они, кажется, запоздали со следующим переездом. Он продолжал скрывать свою мутацию, насколько мог: выходил на улицы только тогда, когда они были пустыми, следил за тем, чтобы ни с кем не соприкасаться. Но он параноик, и не может не чувствовать, что его паранойя разыгралась не просто так. Голограммы о законодательных проектах Охотников наводят все больше и больше ужаса, так же, как и сообщения о свободном посещении бойцами партии многоэтажек, вынюхивающими мутантов и задерживающих их за малейшие нарушения. Дерек снаружи, добывает еще немного упаковок с едой, а потом он собирался зайти к Тие и переодеться. Оба парня поняли, что несмотря на то, что старшему из них хотелось скрываться в переулке как можно дольше, он становился слишком беспокойным, чувствуя себя в ловушке, когда приходилось сидеть в нем часами, и в итоге сводил их обоих с ума. Стайлз остался на их месте, пытаясь обновить каналы с новостями, потому что чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, но теперь, вдобавок к насморку, он почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают, и ему это не нравится. Он весь день прятался под плащом-невидимкой, но этого было недостаточно.

Им нужно уходить.

Он собрал их скудные пожитки в вещмешок: читалку, одеяло, дополнительные упаковки с едой, свой набор инструментов. А затем стал ждать Дерека.

—

Проходит несколько часов, а Дерека все нет и нет. Стайлз неспокоен, вкупе с раздражительным напряжением, которое возникает всякий раз, когда ему нездоровится. От мусорного бака разит тянущей вонью, которая будто совершает непрерывные атаки на его носовые пазухи, а в темнеющих углах раздаются еле слышные шорохи, сигнализирующие о появлении ночных грызунов. Холодно, но он хорошо пригрелся под плащом, а еще ему нужно отлить, но он не хочет двигаться, потому что у него все ноет. Он понятия не имеет, где Дерек, и это заставляет его волноваться все больше и больше. Он вообще не понимает, когда и почему вдруг решил привязаться к этому случайно встреченному мутанту, еще одному бродяге по днищам мегаполиса Бэй-Сити, но, кажется, давать заднюю уже слишком поздно, и он не может перестать переживать из-за отсутствия Дерека, прокручивая в голове различные варианты. Его ранили? Вряд ли. Он большой и хорошо умеет пользоваться когтями. Он потерялся? Стайлз полагает, что это возможно, но до этого он никогда не замечал у него трудностей с ориентированием на местности. Неужели он просто взял и ушел? Скорее всего, нет, потому что он не взял с собой никакой еды, и он не кажется настолько глупым, чтобы просто взять и уйти без каких-либо запасов. Возможно, если бы он захотел покинуть его, то просто забрал бы _все_ припасы. Ему кажется, что есть в нем что-то такое жесткое и безжалостное, несмотря на то, что он прицепился к Стайлзу, как банный лист.

Но вот что заставляет Стайлза возвращаться к одним и тем же мыслям по кругу, то, что продолжает постоянно крутиться у него в мозгу, задевая все шероховатые края и заостренные углы, так это тридцатисекундная видео голограмма, которую он увидел вчера ночью, та часть, в которой слова «охотники» и «на подъеме» были упомянуты вместе, и показанная на экране геральдическая лилия Арджентов, обрамленная бледным серебром.

—

Спустя еще три часа, Стайлз сдается. Что-то явно не так. Дерек уже должен был вернуться давным-давно.

Стайлз просто обязан найти его.

Еще несколько минут он раздумывает, стоит ли ему взять с собой упаковки с едой. Сегодня вечером он пока хотел бы просто уйти отсюда, сменить этот переулок на другой, темный и неприметный. Но что, если он не сможет найти Дерека? Что, если Дерек вернется и увидит, что их вещи исчезли? Он не хотел, чтобы Дерек подумал, что Стайлз бросил его, и уж тем более ему не хочется, чтобы тот исчез после этого. Но им все равно придется куда-то возвращаться, как только он найдет Дерека. Возможно, лучше пока не менять место.

Он запаковывает все их вещи, засовывает их под край мусорного бака, накрывает плащом-невидимкой и отправляется в путь.

—

Он заходит к Тие. Она говорит ему, что Дерек был у нее, правда уже очень давно. Он позволяет ей поставить за него свечку под ее домашней иконой Девы Марии, и после этого уходит в ночную темень. У него нет какого-то определенного маршрута для поисков, и, честно сказать, он не уверен, какая у него вообще цель, но ему лучше думается в движении, пока он просачивается сквозь улицы под тусклым светом ночных фонарей, под облаками светящегося тумана от света верхних уровней. Его тощие ноги бесцельно ведут его сквозь сырую тьму.

Он пытается напрячь мозг. Его отец был полицейским, он вырос на подобном дерьме. _Думай, как человек, которого ты пытаешься найти,_ _Стайлз_ _. Что ты знаешь об этом парне? Что бы он сделал, если бы что-то пошло не так? Куда бы он пошел?_

Точно не в их переулок, думает Стайлз. Дерек иногда ведет себя больше, как животное, а не человек, управляясь со своей мутацией так, что видно – он живет с ней с малых лет. Звучит смешно, учитывая, что он старше Стайлза. Должно быть, он один из первых, у кого проявилась мутация, что имело бы смысл, учитывая, насколько он силен. Так что, если следовать логике человека-волка, то он бы ни за что не привел опасность в свое логово. К Стайлзу. Он постарался бы оторваться.

Но штука в том, что Охотники хорошо умеют устраивать ловушки. Они знают, как загнать в угол запаниковавшего мутанта, как выжать из него все силы. Если они взяли след Дерека, ему будет трудно оторваться, но при этом его сложнее одолеть.

От этих мыслей сердце Стайлза забилось быстрее, он ускорил шаг. Ему не нравится, что Дерека могли выследить и заманить в ловушку, охотиться на него, словно на какое-то животное, а потом потащить на анализы. Ему это совсем не нравится.

Дереку уж и подавно бы не понравилось. Так, куда же он пошел?

Стайлз позволяет своим ногам вести его к Кварталу красных фонарей, где фундаменты зданий почти соприкасались друг с другом, где шатры и навесы торчали из каждого угла и свободного куска стены. Лучшие торговцы Окстердама занимаются здесь своим ремеслом и готовы предложить тебе все, о чем только можно подумать, _всего за пару талонов, совсем немного, оу, не хватает? Что ж, наверняка у вас есть, чем поторговать…_

Квартал находится недалеко от их места, дорожки здесь извилистые – пожалуй, идеальное место, чтобы оторваться от преследования. Вместе с тем, к сожалению, это также означает, что здесь почти невозможно отыскать кого-либо, а еще Стайлзу здесь не по себе. Теснота и приставания с распусканием рук делают его более легкой мишенью, поэтому он торопливо пересекает безлюдную дорожку, а потом спускается вниз по другой.

Он попадает в ловушку еще до того, как осознает, что запрыгнул в нее, споткнувшись о высокий каблук уличной проститутки, так «удачно» оказавшийся там, где должна была быть его нога. Падая, он замечает две вооруженные фигуры, идущие сзади.

Может, они идут и не за ним, но ему нельзя рисковать, поэтому он вскакивает на ноги и бежит. Сердце колотится от адреналина, он рванул к концу ряда, ныряя влево без всякой мысли или плана, кровь пульсирует под звук сапог и приглушенных ругательств позади. Он поворачивает направо, потом налево, ныряя в любую сторону, которая кажется наиболее открытой, и только потом до него доходит, что все это, скорее всего, подстроено, когда он попадает в тупик, загнанный в угол, а пять фигур в темных одеждах приближаются к нему из света в конце тесного пространства.

— Эй, мне не нужны неприятности. У меня есть с собой удостоверение личности, — он делает вид, что копается в кармане, но старик впереди всей группы только рассмеялся.

— Конечно, есть, малыш. И я уверен, ты качественно его подделал, — он держит в руке длинную черную трость, постукивая ей себя по бедру, медленно ступая вперед. Он улыбается. — А еще я уверен, что у тебя _вообще_ никакого удостоверения нет.

Стайлз даже не пытается подавить дрожь ужаса.   
— Знаю, нам, Средним, не положено спускаться сюда, в трущобы, но вы же знаете, как это бывает, — он смущенно посмеивается. — Я просто пытаюсь найти здесь себе _хорошенькую задницу_. Набраться немного опыта. И чем вообще может удивить молодой парень всех этих прелестных Средненьких? Надо же где-то учиться, — он бросает, как ему кажется, похотливый взгляд и хватает себя за промежность.

Старик лишь снова рассмеялся.   
— Хорошая попытка, _тварь_ , — раздается щелчок, и трость в его руках вспыхивает искрящимся голубым светом. Стайлз чувствует, как внутри у него все переворачивается, будто пытаясь забраться вверх по его горлу. — Мы знаем, что ты мутант. Ты можешь сам пойти с нами, без сопротивления, и мы не будем слишком суровы к тебе. 

Он улыбается во все зубы, из-под капюшона выглядывают темные глаза на дружелюбном круглом лице. На том самом лице, которое Стайлз видел на голограммах, на котором красовалась добрая улыбка, пока этот человек вещал, что всем будет лучше, если мутантов просто изолировать от общества и позволить им доживать остатки своих дней вдали от уязвимого населения. Джерард Арджент стоит сейчас так близко, что мог бы дотронуться до Стайлза, если бы захотел, и парню уже не кажется, что твердая стена позади него сжалится и поглотит его, в отличие от первого раза, когда он врезался в нее со всей силы. От мужчины несло тошнотворным сладким болезненным запахом, и Стайлзу захотелось блевануть на его блестящие отполированные ботинки.

Стайлз сглотнул.   
— Никакой я, блядь, не мутант. Вы поймали не того.

Удар с кулака прилетает из ниоткуда, он сильно ударяется головой об стену. Сначала он подумал, что ему показался рычащий звук и что это просто ветер шумит в ушах, когда он дезориентировано встряхивает головой и отхаркивает полный рот крови, но звук не прекращается.

Он осторожно открыл глаза. Все охотники стояли к нему спиной, повернувшись к источнику глубокого рокочущего рыка, от которого каждый волосок на его теле встал дыбом. В конце переулка, прямо за силуэтами охотников и их поднятого оружия, отсвечивали яркие голубые глаза на фоне громадной массы.

— Ох, _ебать_ , — воодушевленно выругался Стайлз, оттолкнув себя от стены и вальяжно подойдя к охотникам. Он понимает, что их слишком много и у них есть специальное оружие. Но, возможно, если он отвлечет их на себя, то Дерек сможет уйти.

— Эй, _ебланы_ , вы реально настолько тупые, что верите в свою же лживую пропаганду о чистоте расы? Или вам просто нравится, что у вас есть повод спуститься в трущобы к нам, к отбросам, и спустить пар, разбивая лица беспомощным детям перед тем, как утащить их с собой? — они медленно оборачиваются к нему, когда он подходит ближе, но тот, кто стоит перед ним все еще смотрит на Дерека. Так не пойдет. Стайлз хлопает его по плечу, парень поворачивается, опустив оружие с растерянным видом. Стайлзу хотелось закатить глаза. Этого точно завербовали не за острый ум. — Слышь, _придурок_! У твоей мамаши усы и то были получше, — Стайлз замахивается и бьет его кулаком в нос, отведя большой палец в сторону, как учил отец, и чувствует, как трещат кости под его пальцами и как хлынула кровь, прежде чем он опустился наземь под натиском кулаков и смог только обхватить голову руками и подтянуть к себе колени.

Он чувствует внезапный порыв воздуха вокруг себя, а потом слышит очень громкий рычащий звук прямо над собой, и ему хотелось заплакать, потому что _Дерек не сбежал_ , он должен был валить к черту отсюда, но он здесь. Дерек заслоняет Стайлза своим телом, стоя над ним, лицом к охотникам, но Стайлз чувствует вибрации от ударов, сыплющихся на Дерека, видит и ощущает искры электрической палки, слышит болезненный скулеж, когда пули попадают в цель. Нет никаких сомнений, что его мутация уже помогает Дереку, иначе бы он, наверное, уже не стоял на ногах, но долго он так не продержится, поэтому Стайлз разворачивается так, чтобы лихорадочно сдернуть свои перчатки и обхватить руками лодыжки Дерека, кожа к коже, и _давит_. Сверху раздается удивленный звук, а потом Дерек буквально меняет облик и становится больше прямо под пальцами Стайлза, увеличившись в размерах. Стайлз не видит его со своего угла обзора, уставившись в землю, но ужасающих криков охотников ему достаточно. Разносятся отвратительные звуки тяжелых ударов и хлюпанья, а затем звук двух пар убегающих шагов. Дерек испускает последний вымученный вой.

Энергия все еще пульсирует через Стайлза, но он не может пока понять, как остановить ее, и он не может двигаться, головокружение накрывает его волнами. На мгновение воцаряется тишина, а затем пара когтистых и мохнатых лап аккуратно отрывают его пальцы от... лодыжек? задних лап Дерека? и начинают переворачивать его. В этот момент его вечер заканчивается тем, что он заваливается на бок и сильно блюет, после чего проваливается в бессознательное состояние.

—

Когда он приходит в себя, у него уходит минута на то, чтобы узнать потолок крошечной общей комнатки Тии Яманы. Перед глазами все еще плывет, поэтому он позволяет себе продолжить лежать неподвижно и провести учет своих конечностей по очереди. Голова: побаливает. Лицо: тоже побаливает. Правая рука: болит. Горло: болит, а еще у него изо рта несет, как от самой смердящей помойки.

Должно быть, он издает какой-то звук, потому что над ним внезапно нависает чье-то лицо. Когда он его узнает, он впервые, кажется, за много лет чувствует облегчение.

— Мелисса?

— Привет, _сынок_ , — лицо Мелиссы МакКолл озабоченно сморщилось, ее вьющиеся темные волосы были туго стянуты на затылке. — Как себя чувствуешь? Тебе хорошенько дали по голове.

Стайлз тянет руку к своему лицу и осторожно ощупывает его, морщась при прикосновении к левой щеке.

— Да, малыш. Потрепали они тебя, — она протирает его лицо тканью. — Я дала тебе обезболивающее два часа назад. У тебя еще была небольшая температура, ты знал?

Он сморщился и отмахнулся:   
— Всего лишь простуда. 

Он подтягивается и медленно садится, заставляя тошноту отступить, пока пытается прислониться спиной к стене.

Мелисса внимательно наблюдает за ним, а потом протягивает ему стакан воды, когда он усаживается, и нахмуривает брови.  
— Стайлз, я уже не раз говорила тебе, что ты можешь жить у нас. Тебе не обязательно выживать. Твои... — она опускает глаза и берет его за руку, — ...твои родители не хотели бы, чтобы ты так жил.

Он отводит взгляд. Тия пополнила свою коллекцию перьев, и теперь они начали сыпаться с каминной полки.

— Ты знаешь, что я не могу, Мелисса. Мутант в доме Арджентов? — он смеется, пытаясь улыбнуться ей. — Я, конечно, обеими руками «за» сыграть с ними шутку таких невероятных масштабов, но я не могу ради этого подвергнуть вас со Скоттом опасности.

— А где еще может быть безопасней всего? — она сжимает его руку в своей и наклоняется ближе, темные глаза смотрят с напряжением и беспокойством. — Там не будет других мутантов, которые выдадут тебя.

Он качает головой.   
— Как бы вы объяснили мое присутствие? Где мои родители? И хватит всего одного схваченного мутанта, оказавшегося ко мне слишком близко, и все будет кончено. Либо мутант проболтается в надежде облегчить свою участь, либо Ардженты заметят, что он ни с того, ни с сего стал сильнее и начнут искать причину, — он прислоняется к стене своей многострадальной, ноющей головой. — Нет. Я не буду рисковать. И не вздумайте меня искать. Я не хочу, чтобы мне пришлось снова исчезнуть из виду.

Она вздыхает и потирает его руку, прижав другую ладонь к его щеке, а потом отпускает его и берет в руки маленькую миску риса и палочки.   
— Вот. Поешь.

На вкус как картонка, и это даже хорошо, поэтому он начинает методично класть рис себе в рот, одну крохотную порцию за другой. Он делает еще один глоток воды, продолжая есть.

— Я видела Дерека.

Стайлз кашляет, кусочек риса застрял в горле, и Мелисса протягивает ему воду.

— Он был здесь, когда я приехала. Тия сказала, что он принес тебя сюда, не зная, как еще тебе помочь. Она, конечно же, знала, что нужно звонить мне, — Мелисса смотрит на него задумчиво. — Не знала, что у тебя есть друг.

Стайлз пожал плечами, внезапно почувствовав желание закрыться от нее. Он до сих пор почти ничего не знает о Дереке, и ему совсем ничего не хочется говорить о непонятном сочетании роли друга/сожителя/помощника в его лице.

— Да. Он просто появился из ниоткуда пару месяцев назад, — Стайлз невозмутимо поджал губы. — Он тихий, помогает добывать еду и пахнет ничуть не хуже меня, так что я позволил ему остаться.

Мелисса медленно кивает с приподнятыми бровями, совершенно не поверив его равнодушию.  
— Его тоже изрядно потрепало. Мне пришлось наложить на него кучу бинтов, — она внимательно наблюдает за Стайлзом. — Хорошо, что он так быстро исцеляется, иначе он бы вряд ли смог выжить, учитывая сколько пуль я из него вытащила.

Стайлз кивает, сглатывая слюну, и одаривает ее своей самой обезоруживающей улыбкой.  
— Ага. Круто.

Она закатывает глаза и хлопает его по ноге, затем встает и потягивается. Ее спина хрустит, когда она поворачивается, чтобы взять баночку с таблетками на боковом столике.  
— Вот. Принимай их по мере необходимости во время еды в течение нескольких дней. Если через несколько часов тебя все еще будет тошнить или потеряешь сознание, свяжись со мной, хорошо? — она наклоняется вперед и пронзает его взглядом, он сглатывает. — _Хорошо?_

— Так точно.

Она удовлетворенно кивает и откидывается на спинку стула.   
— И приходите ко мне на следующей неделе, чтобы я смогла осмотреть вас обоих. Арджент-младший будет в Вашингтоне на голосовании за новые законопроекты, так что сможете спокойно зайти в дом, — она наклоняется и целует его в щеку, обхватывает обеими руками его лицо и мягко улыбается. — Ты хороший парень, Стайлз. Будь осторожен.

Он заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ.  
— Хорошо.

—

— Итак.

Они сидят на краю заброшенной эстакады 880, стараясь держаться подальше от гниющих балок, торчащих из бетона, но достаточно высоко, чтобы свесить ноги. Уже стемнело, Стайлзу нравится смотреть на бесконечное море разноцветных огней. Отсюда со всех сторон – сверху, снизу, по бокам – они прекрасны в окутывающим их вездесущем тумане. 

— Итак, — он болтает ногами туда-сюда. — Спасибо, что спас мою тощую задницу. Я не хотел, чтобы ты тоже попал в ловушку.

Дерек пожимает плечами, поднимает камешек и кидает его вниз по наклонному дорожному полотну к главной улице.  
— Они следили за мной уже несколько часов. Не уверен, что смог бы оторваться от них, даже если бы ты не появился.

Стайлз кивает. Это уж точно. Охотники хороши в своем деле, и становятся только лучше с каждым одобренным в их пользу законодательством. Он старался не думать слишком много о том, как это скажется на нем и его дальнейшем свободном образе жизни и выживании, но у него явно не получается. Что же касается того, что сам Джерард Арджент спустился в трущобы, чтобы запачкать руки, то... ну... Ничего хорошего это не предвещает.

— Знаешь, я даже не был уверен, что ты _вообще_ мутант. 

Дерек, похоже, пребывает в полном недоумении, и Стайлз сухо рассмеялся.  
— Да. Я сама скрытность.

Глаза Дерека бледны в тусклом свете, отражая цвета неоновых вывесок на соседней башне. Он медленно кивает.   
— Тебе приходится. Ты все время в опасности.

Стайлз опускает голову и выдыхает.   
— Да.

— Кто ты?.. Импульс? Катализатор? То, что ты сделал со мной... — Дерек рассеянно выпускает когти и позволяет своим глазам покраснеть. Сейчас они горят красным, а не синим, и Стайлзу интересно, что это значит. — Ты превратил меня в альфу, и даже сейчас эффект не прошел. 

Он потрясен и поражен одновременно, а Стайлзу больно это слышать.  
— Моя мама называла меня искрой.

— Ты очень ценный товар.

— Да. Слишком многие хотели бы заполучить меня. Поэтому я и не сижу на месте, — Стайлз проводит рукой по волосам. — Прости за то, что я сделал. Я никогда раньше не пробовал сделать такое с кем-нибудь. Обычно мне платили за то, чтобы я просто посидел рядом некоторое время. Если прикоснуться, то воздействие становится сильней, но мне это не нравится. То, что я сделал с тобой... — он замолкает, отвлеченный пристальным взглядом Дерека. — Кожа к коже... а еще я паниковал и просто... Я втолкнул эту силу в тебя. Извини, если теперь тебя это сильно беспокоит.

Дерек протягивает руку и кладет ладонь на затылок Стайлза.   
— Нет, — спокойно качает головой он. — Все нормально. Ты сделал меня сильнее и спас нас. И, похоже, твое воздействие не пройдет бесследно. Я все еще сильнее, чем раньше. Так что вместе мы сможем быть в безопасности.

Стайлз хихикает, потому что на самом деле безопасность – это такая несбыточная мечта. Но мечта приятная, думает он. Быть в безопасности вместе с Дереком. Это уже что-то.

Он отбрасывает эти мысли, поставив ногу на согнутый кусок арматуры и толкая его взад-вперед, заставляя скрипеть.

— А что насчет тебя? Ты, наверное, из первой волны, — Стайлз оценивающе смотрит на него. — Мне почти семнадцать, но ты выглядишь старше, а вакцины начали делать только, когда мне было восемь. Но ты ведешь себя естественно.

Дерек качает головой, когда Стайлз замолкает, его лицо выражает суровую сдержанность.  
— Мне никогда не делали вакцину, — он снова щелкает когтями, нервно перебирая их. — Я родился таким.

— Чего? — нога Стайлз соскакивает с арматуры, повиснув от удивления. — Не может быть. Ты не можешь быть мутантом без вакцины. Именно вакцина вызывает генетические изменения у людей, восприимчивых к этому. Все об этом знают.

— Нет. Я и моя семья... Я смотрел голограммы, когда выходил наружу. Я ничего не знал ни о вакцине, ни об уровнях мутации, ни о правительственных прикрытиях, ни о протестах, — он делает глубокий вдох. — Моя семья... Думаю, мы можем быть первоисточником.

— _Чем?_ — Стайлз чувствует, как у него неприлично отвисла челюсть. — Ты это сейчас не серьезно.

Дерек разводит руками и смотрит на Стайлза из-под своих темных бровей.  
— Вся моя семья, они все... они все были, как я. Оборотни – так нас называли. Военные... мы все были военными или собирались ими стать. Мои родители, мои старшие брат и сестра. Я проходил военную подготовку, но меня еще не отправляли в поле, — его лицо выглядело застывшим, словно маска, которая вот-вот треснет. — Я слышал кое-какую теорию. Об этом говорили по голограмме, о том, что вакцина была сделана из крови суперсекретного военного эксперимента.

— Нет. Нет, Дерек, это всего лишь теории заговора. Это просто какие-то психи выдумывают всякую хрень. Это невозможно! — Стайлз понимает, что машет руками в недоумении от происходящего, и опускает их. — Ты это не серьезно.

Дерек горько смеется.   
— Да уж. Это же _гораздо_ неправдоподобней, чем то, что у меня растут когти и шерсть, и я могу разорвать людей на куски. Гораздо невероятней, чем парень, который может сделать человека сильнее, просто находясь рядом, — он закатывает глаза, когда Стайлз показывает ему язык. — Я думаю, что это были мы. Думаю, это нас использовали для создания вакцины, — он поднимает еще один камешек и отправляет его катиться по дороге.— Мы не болеем. Мы быстро исцеляемся. Нас постоянно изучали, — он пожимает плечами. — Мы всегда знали, что мы отличаемся от остальных, но я не думал, что мы единственные такие во всем мире. Во всяком случае, до вакцины, — он искоса бросает на Стайлза взгляд, протягивает руку и проводит пальцем по его руке, а потом снова фокусируется на своих ладонях. — Все сходится. Я понимаю, почему люди пытались создать вакцину на основе нашей крови. И... — он глубоко вздыхает, глядя в туманную ночь. — И я понимаю, чем это могло обернуться. Вакцина из нашей крови была создана для борьбы с современной эпидемией, которая пробиралась через многоэтажки и уровни Ниже-Средних, угрожая распространиться еще выше. Но эта вакцина, возможно, несла в себе слишком много наших ген. Всего один лишний ген, из-за которого некоторые люди стали _похожими_ на нас.

Стайлз почувствовал, что начал задыхаться. Он не хотел знать, но обязан был спросить.  
— Что произошло?

Дерек мрачнеет и вонзает когти в бедро, чтобы скрыть дрожь в руке.  
— Была одна женщина, которая работала вместе с моими родителями. Она была... она была другом семьи. Она работала на правительство. Я не знаю, какую именно должность она занимала, но что-то связанное с надзором. Но... она была нашим другом в течение последних пяти лет, — Стайлз не может пошевелиться, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице Дерека. — Она была лучшей подругой моей сестры, доверенным лицом моего старшего брата. Она обращалась со мной, как с ребенком, но я боготворил землю, по которой она ступала, — голос Дерека стал настолько тихим, что Стайлз едва мог расслышать его, а сам не мог даже сглотнуть вставший ком в горле. — Она сошла с ума и всех убила. Я был в школе, когда мне сказали. Задержался на тренировке по баскетболу. Меня вызвали в полицейский участок и… и сказали, что она все подстроила так, будто мои родители были убиты при исполнении, что она взяла пистолет с пулями с волчьим аконитом и застрелила моих братьев и сестер, — он делает глубокий дрожащий вдох. — Я убежал. Бежал долго, пока ее головорезы преследовали меня. Я не все помню, но потом я проснулся в твоем переулке и встретил тебя, — теперь он смотрел на Стайлза с мученическим видом.

— Они гнались за тобой до самого города?

Дерек мрачно кивнул.   
— Да. И вчера ночью они нашли меня. 

Он поднимает еще один камешек и гневно швыряет его вниз по улице, чтобы тот, гремя, врезался в дорожное полотно.

— Но это значит, что...

Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу и кивает.  
— Да. Им нужен я.


	2. Пламя

— Дай посмотрю.

Дерек угрожающе рычит, но Стайлз хлопает по мешающей руке и осторожно стягивает бинты, обмотанные вокруг его ребер. Мелисса хорошо подлатала их обоих, и сквозь мысли о собственных травмах и нежеланием Дерека показывать свои слабости, Стайлзу понадобилось, хоть он и не хотел этого признавать, больше времени на то, чтобы заметить, что Дерек не очень хорошо себя чувствует.

У него сбивается дыхание, воздух со свистом вырывается сквозь зубы при виде гноящихся ран недельной давности, через кровоподтеки на ребрах Дерека были видны воспаленные глубокие порезы. Он не сомневается в том, что если бы не быстрая регенерация Дерека, он бы умер от внутреннего кровотечения в первый же день, но Стайлзу все равно не спокойно. Дерек восстановился гораздо быстрее тогда, когда несколько месяцев назад забрел в его переулок. Что-то явно идет не так.

— Давай, — он легонько толкает Дерека в бок, и не успел он моргнуть, как его палец нежно удерживают рядом с острыми зубами. Он хмурится и щелкает Дерека по носу другой рукой, пока тот не выпускает его палец из плена и не втягивает клыки, сделавшись снова якобы обычным человеком. — Пойдем. Я отведу тебя к Мелиссе.

–

Из их нынешнего укрытия до основания башен, где живут МакКоллы, пешком идти два часа, поэтому Стайлз решает, что им стоит воспользоваться своими картами, чтобы подняться на уличном эскалаторе до седьмого этажа, а потом перехватить один из поездов метро Транс-Экспресс до десятого уровня. Он не ездил на нем с тех пор, как убили его отца, потому что ему не нравится ощущение того, что он в ловушке или навязчивые мысли о том, что его местоположение можно легко отследить. Но Дерек явно не готов к двухчасовой прогулке, так что Стайлз отмахивается от своих страхов и берет себя в руки.

Дерек, похоже, никогда не ездил на метро, судя по тому, как он пялился на все вокруг: начиная от гладкой, но изношенной поверхности поезда до бегущих строк новостей на верхних частях стен и заканчивая широким разнообразием других пассажиров, людей с разной фигурой, разного роста, с разной манерой поведения и разным уровнем «бедности». Стайлзу пришлось дернуть его за руку, чтобы затащить в правую дверцу, а потом вести за собой, схватив за толстовку на спине, чтобы держать его ближе к себе, пока сам Стайлз заталкивал их внутрь.

— Успокойся. Хватит таращиться по сторонам. Нас могут поймать только из-за наших читов, но нас _точно_ остановят, если ты так и будешь продолжать пялиться на все вокруг, как чертов деревенщина, — шипит Стайлз сквозь зубы. — Не дергайся. Опусти голову и не обращай ни на что внимания.

Дерек послушно опускается рядом и выглядит виноватым. Стайлз закатывает глаза и небрежно переводит взгляд на ленты новостей. Их не должны поймать. Кажется, все нормально. Никто в этой кишащей массе людей не обращает на них никакого внимания.

–

Только когда они спустились со станции на другом конце линии, высадившись из метро и направившись к выходу так быстро, насколько это было возможно, они, наконец, подошли достаточно близко к голографическим экранам, чтобы разобрать звучащие по новостям слова, которые до этого проигрывались снова и снова в течение их 25-минутной поездки.

Он резко выпрямляется и невольно поворачивается к экранам, застыв в шоке.  
— Она только что сказала...

— ...добровольно переселиться в различные жилые районы, которые будут соответствовать их нынешним безопасности и статусу. Опять же, мы хотели бы повторить, что для мутированной части населения данный шаг носит абсолютно добровольный характер. Однако оперативная группа Сената по делам мутантов настоятельно рекомендует всем мутантам серьезно отнестись к данному предложению ради собственной безопасности, безопасности своих детей и своих генотипных соседей.

Камера переключается и демонстрирует ряд обычных на вид людей, спокойно стоящих за огромными воротами общины. Они несут в руках коробки и сумки, теплую одежду, держат брыкающихся детей. Рядом с ними безобидно стоят потрепанные и разбухшие от вещей чемоданы. Камера кружит над ними, затем картинка замирает и исчезает, переключившись на ведущую новостей, которая с серьезным видом сложила руки перед собой, готовясь перейти к следующему сюжету.

— Мутанты и их семьи, которые великодушно проявили желание добровольно переселиться, должны обратиться в местное отделение Сальвакросса для регистрации. Ваш народ благодарит вас.  
Она делает глубокий вдох и фокусирует взгляд на другой камере.  
— Пока что не удалось найти никакой дополнительной информации по поводу продолжающихся нераскрытых дел о серийных нападениях последнего месяца на вакцинированных немутантов...

Стайлз уже не слышит, о чем она говорит дальше из-за бешено колотящегося сердца и стука крови в ушах. Добровольное переселение, чтоб его в упругую веснушчатую задницу... Все знают, к чему исторически приводит «добровольное переселение», а это значит, что его жизнь на улице станет намного опасней. Он думал, ему _показалось_ , что топот полицейских по многоэтажкам стал громче за последние неделю или две, но оказалось, что нет. Он делает пару глубоких вдохов, желая, чтобы черные пятна паники по краям зрения исчезли.

— Эй, — Дерек перекатывается с пятки на носок и сердито дергает Стайлза за рукав. Его голос звучит раздраженным и хриплым от волнения. — Ты говорил, что мы не должны ходить здесь вот так, в открытую.

Стайлз встряхивается и кивает, беря слишком горячую руку Дерека в свою.  
— Да. Не должны, — он ведет его вниз по ступенькам, решительно не оборачиваясь на бегущую ленту новостей. — Идем.

\--

— По-моему, ты говорил, что Мелисса и Скотт тоже из Ниже-Средних.

Дерек дуется – это единственное подходящее слово для его настроения – и Стайлз еле сдерживается, чтобы не посмеяться над ним. Ему явно очень больно, а зараженные раны, видимо, мешают ему ясно мыслить, в результате чего здоровенная груда мышц ведет себя, как малыш, готовый вот-вот разреветься.

Стайлз успокаивающе гладит Дерека по спине.   
— Так и есть. Но они работают на богатую семью и поэтому живут в пристрое этажом ниже, — он нажимает на звонок в доме прислуги и вспоминает, что Дерек, вероятно, никогда не имел опыта общения с людьми с верхних уровней, и, наверное, поэтому занервничал. — Но ты не переживай, эта семья держится от всех особняком, — Стайлз кривится. — Ну, кроме дочери, Эллисон. У них со Скоттом всегда был горячий нрав. Остальные не такие.

Дверь отходит в сторону, и Стайлз толкает Дерека внутрь, пока тот не разволновался еще больше, ждет, пока дверь за ними закроется, и только потом поворачивается и здоровается с Мелиссой.

Первой мыслью при виде нее было то, что она выглядит уставшей, и она обнимает его так, будто почти отчаянно нуждается в утешении. Она отстраняет его от себя, обхватив за плечи, и осматривает: пробегается взглядом по заживающим синякам на лице, по предплечьям и костяшкам пальцев. Она тускло улыбается, слегка встряхнув его.  
— Хорошо выглядишь, малыш. Что привело вас сюда?

Он улыбается ей в ответ и хватает Дерека за руку, пока тот не сбежал.  
— Дерек. Раны после битвы. Они плохо заживают.

— Хмм, — Мелисса хмурится и оценивающе оглядывает Дерека, уныло опустившего голову в немом смирении. — Ладно. Проходите. Сначала, я быстренько осмотрю тебя, Стайлз, а потом уже займусь Дереком.

Стайлз нахмурился, обхватив Дерека за талию и ведя его по коридору.   
— Ему очень плохо. Может, сначала осмотрите его?

Мелисса переводит взгляд с одного на другого, а потом внимательно оглядывает Дерека с головы до ног и вздыхает.  
— Скорее всего, уйдет много времени и сил на то, чтобы подлатать его. С тобой я быстро управлюсь, — она поворачивается и ведет их в заднюю часть маленькой квартирки. — Я хотела бы, чтобы он присел и выпил несколько жидкостей и обезболивающих, пока я тебя осматриваю. Когда мы с тобой закончим, я смогу полностью сконцентрироваться на нем.

— Скотт дома?

Он увидел, как напряглись ее плечи после его вопроса и как она чуть запнулась, пока шла на кухню.  
— Нет. Возможно, он вернется до вашего ухода, — она тяжело вздыхает, достает из шкафа свою аптечку и кладет ее на стул, протирает кухонный стол стерилизующей салфеткой и бросает ее в мусорку. — Он кое-чем занят, — она похлопывает ладонью по крепкому столу и натягивает на лицо веселую улыбку. — Запрыгивай. Рубашку сними.

Он чувствует себя немного неловко рядом с Дереком, забившемся в угол, но старается игнорировать свое смущение. Дерек уже, наверное, видел его голым или, по крайней мере, полуголым, когда он был ранен, просто сам Стайлз об этом не знал, потому что был без сознания и поэтому не мог сравнивать или смотреть и делать выводы.

Конечно же, он заметил, что Дерек красив. Только слепой бы не заметил. Но он очень старался на этом не зацикливаться, не позволяя этому факту войти в сферу «вещей, которые важны для Стайлза». Потому что это и не должно его волновать. Ну и что, что Дерек красивый? Какая ему от этого польза? От этого им станет безопасней жить? Они достанут больше еды? Если уж на то пошло, то это скорее недостаток, потому что увидишь Дерека один раз, потом сложно не узнать его во второй.

Он отталкивает странные мысли, расстегивает свою куртку, снимает ее, тянет рубашку через голову, морщась, когда ткань теребит его все еще покрытые синяками бок и руку. Мелисса щелкает перчатками и усаживает Дерека на стул со стаканом воды из репликатора, прижав два разных спрея к его шее, которые заставляют его вздохнуть с облегчением. Она натянуто улыбается Стайлзу, затем тянет верхний свет поближе, чтобы осветить его лицо, пока она тычет в него пальцем в перчатке.

— Ну, твоя щека успешно заживает, — она щурится, и снова тычет в щеку, поворачивая его лицом к свету. Он морщится, но вместо того, чтобы уклониться, просто стискивает зубы. — Похоже, у тебя действительно микротрещина на скуловой кости, — она надавливает на пожелтевшую часть на левой скуле, и он беспокойно бьет по ножке стола, — но, думаю, ничего страшного.

Он резко выдыхает, когда она отворачивается, пульсирующая боль в щеке уменьшается, когда он ощущает хватку Дерека на своей руке. Его лицо вытянулось и сделалось несчастным из-за очевидного дискомфорта Стайлза. Он выдавливает из себя улыбку и сжимает его руку в ответ, изо всех сил стараясь не думать о том, какой была семья Дерека, что он так готов оказать поддержку и защиту в любой момент, не обращая внимания на собственную безопасность или состояние.

Мелисса поворачивается как раз в тот момент, когда они переплетают пальцы на голой поверхности стола, но ничего не говорит на это и просто измеряет пульс, заставляет поднять и опустить руки, открыть рот и слушает сердце, прежде чем хлопнуть Стайлза по спине и удовлетворенно кивнуть.

— Ты поправишься, малыш, — она заряжает спрей и прижимает его к предплечью Стайлза, и он блаженно выдыхает, когда обезболивающие средства распространяются по всему телу. — Их действие должно продлиться двадцать четыре часа, дать твоему организму шанс на восстановление без болезненных ощущений. _Не_ , — она указывает на него пальцем, — переусердствуй. Вот, сядь сюда, — она подтаскивает один из стульев к столу и протягивает Стайлзу его рубашку, прежде чем подтянуть к себе небольшой аппарат и вытащить большую емкость из репликатора для того, чтобы установить ее к этому аппарату. — Я собираюсь подключить тебя к капельнице с питательными веществами. Я не знаю как часто и чем ты питаешься, и я на сто процентов уверена, что воды ты пьешь недостаточно, поэтому посиди-ка спокойно, и мы дадим твоему организму столько, сколько сможем.

Стайлз кривится. После питательной капельницы он всегда чувствует себя надувшимся, как воздушный шарик, и чувствительным ко всему, но из вежливости он не сопротивляется, плюхается на стул и дает надеть на свою руку манжету. Он знает, что Мелисса права, и, к тому же, это хорошая возможность для нее повозиться с ним. Он знает, что ее сводит с ума то, что он не живет с ними. Позволять ей время от времени видеться с ним и удостовериться в том, что с ним все в порядке стоит того, чтобы она была счастлива.

— Хорошо, — она переводит взгляд на Дерека и снова хлопает по столу. — Теперь ваша очередь, мистер...

— Хейл.

— Мистер Хейл. Хорошо, верх снимаем и забираемся на стол.

Стайлз слышит тихий вздох удивления от Мелиссы, когда Дерек стаскивает свою рубашку, обнажив раны, но она тут же берет эмоции под контроль, наклонив свет для лучшего обзора.

— Вам нужно было прийти раньше.

Дерек обнажает зубы и отворачивается.   
— Я думал, заживет, — Стайлз видит, как по его коже на лице проходит рябь, пока он старается контролировать трансформацию, заставляет ее отступить. — Раньше всегда заживало. Я не знаю, что происходит.

Мелисса кладет руки по бокам Дерека и осторожно поворачивает его так, чтобы рассмотреть со всех сторон. Из-под бинтов на боку Дерека тянутся паучьими лапами темные полосы, обвиваясь вокруг ребер и расползаясь по груди. Выглядит, как что-то причиняющее боль, и Стайлз беспокойно закусывает губу, пока Мелисса стягивает бинты. Ему хочется отвернуться, но он не может заставить себя, любопытство пересиливает отвращение.

Мелисса мрачнеет.   
— Что ж, Дерек, боюсь, у меня для тебя есть одна хорошая новость и одна плохая. 

Стайлз увидел, как когти Дерека впились в нижнюю часть стола, там, где он держался за край, когда Мелисса осторожно начала ощупывать его бок.

Дерек стискивает зубы.   
— Плохую.

— Ну... — Мелисса бросает еще один взгляд на его бок, затем сочувственно смотрит на Стайлза, который стучит бледными костяшками пальцев по стулу, борясь с болеутоляющими, которые пытаются погрузить его в состояние забытья. — Плохая новость: либо я упустила какую-то часть одной пули, когда вытаскивала их все из тебя, либо отравленных осколков было настолько много, что удаления всех частей было недостаточно. А это значит... — она вздыхает, отводит взгляд и продолжает, — ...что мне придется покопаться внутри, чтобы это выяснить.

Дерек заметно сдувается, а Стайлза начинает слегка подташнивать.

— Но! Хорошая новость: я знаю причину и как это исправить, и как только я закончу, с тобой все будет нормально! — она хлопает Дерека по плечу, заставив его вздрогнуть. — Готов?

Дерек не утруждает себя словами и просто обнажает зубы и крепче сжимает руками стол.

–

На какое-то время воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая только тихими звуками репликатора, выплевывающего марлю и пластыри, и шуршанием Мелиссы, собирающей свое оборудование. Стайлза начинает слегка подташнивать от усталости и чрезмерных жидкостей, наполняющих его организм, поэтому он откидывает голову назад, опершись о стену, и позволяет себе немного расслабиться, сосредотачиваясь на ощущении соприкосновения своего копчика с твердым пластиком стула.

— Итак, Дерек, — голос Мелиссы звучит мягко и успокаивающе. Таким тоном говорят все профессионалы, стараясь отвлечь тебя. — Ты мутировал в оборотня.

Стол заскрипел, когда Дерек переместил свой вес, и Стайлз приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы понаблюдать за ним, пока тот напряженно смотрит на Мелиссу.  
— Откуда вы знаете этот термин?

Мелисса пожимает плечами.   
— Я уже видела парочку таких, как ты. Эта мутация встречается не часто, но ты не один такой.

Дерек тяжело вздыхает и опускает голову.  
— Да. Но сейчас уже, может, и один.

Стайлз не уверен, то ли у него затуманилось зрение, то ли у Мелиссы действительно затряслась рука, когда она осторожно подняла руки Дерека вверх, чтобы не мешались.

— Сомневаюсь. Подобные раны я тоже уже видела. Волчий аконит, — у нее сделался сочувствующий вид, и Стайлз снова закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть болезненного оттенка кожи Дерека. — Я смогу избавить тебя от этого, но будет больно. Очень.

Стайлз не может видеть лица Дерека с закрытыми глазами, но зато может хорошо представить: выступающая сжатая челюсть, воинственный взгляд.  
— Откуда вы знаете, как избавиться от волчьего аконита?

— Я не Охотница, если ты об этом, — тон Мелиссы стал резким. — Так, подожди. Я хочу убедиться, что вытащила все осколки, мне придется просканировать тебя, — она вздыхает, нажимает на кнопку, и начинается низкий писк. — Будет немного жечь.

— Давайте уже, — писк сканнера усиливается, когда она проводит им над боком Дерека, мигнув один раз ближе к концу. — Я знаю, что вы не охотница. Если бы это было так, Стайлз не пришел бы к вам. Он уже был бы взаперти или мертв.

— Ему в любом случае повезло, что с ним не случилось ни того, ни другого, — Мелисса цокнула и, судя по звукам, положила сканер на стол. — Кажется, одну часть я пропустила, но она находится близко к поверхности, так что я смогу вытащить ее быстро. Приготовься.

Скрип стола, Дерек резко выдыхает, затем раздается легкий звон металла о поверхность лотка.

— Есть! Так, опусти пока руку, мне нужно приготовить противоядие, — Мелисса отходит к стойке, откуда доносится звуки щелкающего колпачка и нагревания плиты. — Если для этого есть спрей, то я об этом не знаю, — ее шаги снова приближаются, и Стайлз слышит медленное, целеустремленное, ровное дыхание Дерека. — Будет больно, на секунду, а потом мы наложим тебе швы, накачаем лекарствами и уложим в постель.

Стайлз крепко зажмурился. Хотел бы он сдаться и заткнуть уши, но вместо этого лишь крепче сжимает ручки стула. Он чувствует себя так, словно попал в ночной кошмар, находясь в состоянии между бодрствованием и сном и слушая, как Мелисса и Дерек говорят об ужасных травмах, будто обсуждая погоду.

— Кстати, как ты познакомился со Стайлзом? — это должен был быть простой будничный вопрос, но он явно прозвучал не просто так, и сердце Стайлза сжалось от того, что Мелисса хочет защитить его. — Как тебе удается контролировать себя рядом с его… искрой?

Дерек долго молчит, ожидая, пока Мелисса закончит перекладывать свои инструменты.  
— Сначала было сложно, потому что я не знал наверняка, что это из-за него, — Дерек замолкает, задумавшись, — Но как только я понял, откуда исходит дополнительная энергия, я смог привязать ее к себе, и больше это меня не беспокоило. Он... Я контролирую себя на уровне инстинктов. До тех пор, пока у меня есть то, на чем я могу сконцентрировать свой фокус, это словно... словно не забывать дышать. Ты не думаешь об этом, ты просто делаешь.

— Подними руку. Готов?

Стол снова скрипит под тяжестью Дерека.   
— Давайте.

Сначала раздается звук перчаток Мелиссы на коже Дерека, а потом Дерек гортанно воет сквозь зубы, что заставляет Стайлза непроизвольно съежиться. Видимо, Дерек обратился, потому что Мелисса быстро отходит от него на шаг назад, давая ему пространство, чтобы отдышаться.

— Прости, — в ее голосе слышится раскаяние и сочувствие. — Но это единственный способ. Позволь мне подойти, я продезинфицирую и зашью раны.

Наступает долгая пауза, в течение которой дыхание Дерека замедляется и выравнивается, а потом он, наверное, кивает, потому что шаги Мелиссы снова пересекают комнату и приближаются к столу.

— Так, руку вверх, в последний раз, — раздается шуршание стерильных салфеток, выходящих из дозатора, а затем резкий вдох Дерека, когда прохладная влага касается его кожи.

— Почему ты остался со Стайлзом? Почему решил подвергнуть вас обоих еще большему риску вместо того, чтобы справляться дальше одному?

Стайлз слышит характерное щелканье медицинских швов, когда они стягивают кожу и встают на место.

— Не знаю, как я его нашел, — Дерек говорит с любопытством, но в то же время в его голосе слышится грусть и усталость, — Наверное, удача или инстинкт. Я бежал вслепую, у меня ничего не осталось, кроме моего собственного волка, — Мелисса отрывает кусок скотча и открывает упаковки марли. — И потом...

— Так, не дергайся, я наложу на тебя повязку, а потом ты сможешь прилечь.

— ... нам не свойственно жить поодиночке. Моя семья... нас было много. Я не знаю, _как_ это вообще – быть одному.

Мелисса отрывает еще один кусок скотча и прикладывает его к боку Дерека.  
— Можешь опустить руку. Теперь встань и пройдись, — стол скрипит, когда Дерек слезает с него, и Стайлз снова приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы увидеть обнадеживающий вид Дерека, который стоит самостоятельно, хоть его и кренит немного в бок. — Так, значит, Стайлз – просто удобная замена? Чтобы тебе не пришлось справляться с одиночеством?

Дерек отрицательно качает головой, опасно покачиваясь, заставив Мелиссу поддержать его, пока она вжимает спрей в его предплечье.  
— Нет. Это правда, что мне хочется стаю, что она мне _нужна_. Стая – это семья, стая – это безопасность. Но... стая – это не кто попало, — веки Дерека тяжелеют, Мелисса обнимает его за талию, а рукой обхватывает плечи и ведет по коридору. — Думаю, это мой волк привел меня к нему. Я думаю... Думаю, что Стайлз особенный.

Мелисса фыркает, но ее голос звучит нежно, пока она помогает Дереку переставлять ногами.  
— Да. Да, я тоже так думаю.

–

Стайлз подождал, когда они скроются из поля зрения, и заставил себя выпрямиться и отсоединить аппарат. Он поднимается со стула и, движимый одним лишь желанием убедиться, что с Дереком все нормально и он в безопасности, только уже на полпути в спальню осознает, что он вообще делает.

Мелисса тихонько закрывает за собой дверь, когда выходит из спальни, и Стайлзу только мельком удается увидеть бледную фигуру Дерека, лежащую на кровати.

— Он пока отдыхает, но с ним все будет нормально, — она подходит ближе и ненадолго прижимает ладонь к его лицу. — Ох, милый, я и не подозревала, насколько вы стали близки, — она похлопала его по щеке и улыбнулась. — Ну правда. Теперь, когда мы вывели яд, он поправится и станет, как новенький. Просто его организму нужно некоторое время, чтобы запустить процесс исцеления.

Стайлз кивает и идет за ней обратно на кухню. Он закидывает ногу на стул, к себе, садится и наблюдает за тем, как она суетится в маленькой комнатке.  
— Что случилось со Скоттом?

Она замирает, положив руки на репликатор, ее спина резко выпрямилась.  
— С чего ты взял, что с ним что-то случилось? — она говорит настороженно, сдержанно.

Стайлз закатывает глаза, глядя ей в спину.  
— Потому что вы напуганы.

Она закрывает крышку репликатора и упирается руками о стойку, ее плечи с поражением опускаются. Стайлз терпеливо ждет ее ответа. Его отец знал бы, что сказать, что сделать в такой момент, но он без понятия. Он только знает, что нужно быть рядом.

Она вытаскивает две кружки и кладет в каждую щепотку травы из баночки, прежде чем наполнить их горячей водой из-под крана, а потом аккуратно подходит к столу и ставит обе кружки перед ними.

Стайлз осторожно обхватывает пальцами кружку и наблюдает за тем, как Мелисса переплетает свои пальцы и прочищает горло.

— Ты слышал о нападениях?

Стайлз отрицательно качает головой.  
— Нет. После избиения я немного выпал из реальности. Мы слышали сегодня утром об этом... — он раздраженно кривит ртом, —...« _добровольном переселении»_ , но на этом все.

Мелисса кивает и вздыхает, вглядываясь в глубину своей чашки.  
— Твоя мама была одной из тех, кто вывел все на чистую воду. Действие вакцины, попытки замять дело, — она качает темноволосой головой, ее кудряшки раскачиваются из стороны в сторону. — Конечно, она действовала не одна, но она очень хорошо умела работать с информацией, читать между строк и следовать по следам к источнику. Я всегда думала, что это было частью того, что они увидели друг в друге, что двигало ими. Они все были единомышленниками.

Стайлз тяжело сглатывает и кивает. Он помнит, как его мама внимательно изучала сканы и голограммы до поздней ночи, делая пометки на своих экранах, губы ее всегда были поджаты, а волосы спадали на глаза. Она делала все это ради него, ради его безопасности, но вместо этого погубила саму себя.

Он отталкивает эти мысли. Он не может долго вспоминать своих родителей, с тех пор как остался один.

— Но, похоже, кое-кто еще тоже хорошо умеет находить информацию, — Мелисса помешивает чай в своей кружке и делает глоток. — Видимо, есть человек, у которого имеются списки тех, кому сделали вакцину и кто не проявил признаков мутации, — ее лицо напрягается. — И, видимо, у этого же человека есть доступ к сыворотке, которая может запустить мутацию и у них.

Стайлз чувствует, как его глаза расширяются.  
— О... ого. Зачем ему это?

Мелисса качает головой.   
— Никто точно не знает. Может, это месть. А может, политическое заявление, — она пожимает плечами. — Он вколол сыворотку уже десяткам людей. Правительство пыталось сохранить это втайне, но СМИ уже начали сообщать об этих инцидентах еще до того, как они поняли, к чему все идет, так что было уже поздно. Жертвы, некоторые из них, начали выступать и рассказывать, что с ними случилось.

— Боги, у партии Охотников, наверное, сейчас праздник…

Мелисса смотрит на него и резко кивает.  
— Да. Им преподнесли подарок, завернутый в бантик. Только вот осталось много чего неизвестного им, чтобы насладиться подарком, как следует. Думаю, из последнего у них самое любимое – это _"Безумный мутант мстит беззащитным детям с верхних уровней"_.

— Верхних? — Стайлз с интересом наклоняется вперед. — Но я думал, что вакцину делали только Ниже-Средним.

Мелисса отрицательно качает головой.   
— Нет, вначале делали не только им. Это было частью скандала, но ты, возможно, уже не помнишь подробности с того момента, как он разразился. Нет, сначала они вакцинировали всех детей без исключения. Это продолжалось, наверное, около трех-четырех лет, но потом у первых вакцинированных начали проявляться побочные эффекты, поэтому детей с верхних уровней перестали вакцинировать, а те случаи замяли.

Стайлз медленно кивает.   
— ...Но в то же время они продолжали делать вакцину детям с ниже средних уровней, надеясь, что никто ничего не узнает.

— Да, — Мелисса снова кивнула и скривилась. — Как обычно. Наверное, мы могли бы дать им шанс, сделать вид, что они рассчитывали на благополучное предотвращение новых вспышек свиного гриппа, но... Думаю, в этом, как никогда, замешана политика. Создатели вакцины хотели заработать денег, и никто, как обычно,особо не беспокоился о детях, живущих ниже пятидесятого уровня, — она качает головой и обреченно пожимает плечами, прежде чем снова встретиться с ним взглядом. — Но что самое интересное в личности Создателя мутантов...

Стайлз рассмеялся, и она тоже улыбнулась.   
— Вот это имечко. Серьезно?

— ...самое интересное в личности Создателя мутантов, — продолжает она, ее глаза поблескивали на уставшем лице, — это то, что он нацелен только на детей с верхних уровней, а это... по моему мнению, придает правдоподобности теории о политическом заявлении и/или о мести, и…

Стайлз протягивает руку и накрывает ее ладонь своей, когда она сникает, и заканчивает фразу за нее.  
— ...и он принял Скотта за одного из богатеньких детишек.

Она несчастно кивает и громко всхлипывает, перед тем как убрать свою руку и сделать еще один глоток чая.  
— Прости, Стайлз. Я не хотела, чтобы это прозвучало так безнадежно. То есть, ты же живешь с мутацией, и я клянусь, что не отношусь из-за этого хуже к тебе или к Скотту, — в конце ее голос срывается.

Стайлз качает головой и опускает взгляд на свою кружку. Он не помнит, чтобы пил чай, но кружка уже оказывается почти пустой. Сгустки трав на дне напоминают ему о сгустках пропитанных ядом тканей, которые Мелисса вытащила из бока Дерека. Он отодвигает от себя кружку.  
— Мои родители погибли из-за моей мутации, — его голос звучит слабо и горько, и он не пытается замаскировать это тоном подобрее. — Нет ничего такого в том, что вы расстроены.

Она открывает рот, чтобы заговорить, но тут же снова закрывает его и качает головой.

Они сидят, каждый погруженный в свои мысли.

— Думаешь... — шепчет Мелисса после долгой паузы, не глядя Стайлзу в глаза, — ...думаешь, Дерек сможет ему помочь?

–

Стайлз решил прикорнуть в ожидании, пока Дерек проснется. Он чувствует себя унылым и выжатым, как лимон. Даже несмотря на действие обезболивающих, он чувствует себя стариком, у которого все болит.

Обычно он не сильно тяготился своей жизнью, а теперь, когда Дерек рядом, тем более. Он все равно никогда не жил в достатке, так что он не сильно скучает по тому, что у него было. Те немногие вещи, которые были ему дороги, лежат глубоко в шкафчиках потайного хранилища на двадцатом-тридцатом уровнях Адвокатского бюро, где личность владельца скрыта под семью замками, и никто не сможет его выследить. Эта была одна из первых просьб, о которой он попросил Дэнни. Но со всем остальным он вполне справляется: он крадет достаточно читов для того, чтобы обезопасить и накормить себя; у него все так же есть доступ к интернету и новостным лентам, как и у всех, правда нелегально, так что он не скучает; раньше ему бывало одиноко, но теперь у него есть Дерек, с которым можно поговорить, побродить по окрестностям и свернуться вместе калачиком, чтобы было тепло.  
Но лежа здесь, в комнате Скотта, на самом настоящем матрасе, приняв душ во второй раз за неделю, он позволяет себе на минуту насладиться всем этим: чувством защищенности, которое дарят стены и двери вокруг, запахом готовящейся еды, а не той, что из автомата, возможностью несколько раз сменить одежду. Он на мгновение вспоминает о голограммах на станции, об очередях за спальными местами и в столовой. Жить внутри башен было бы неплохо, он согласен, но какой ценой? Это все якобы для их защиты, а потом для изоляции, а потом... кто его знает? Что с ними будет, когда генотипное общество позабудет об отличающихся от них друзей, соседях и их детях?

Ничего хорошего – это уж точно, и Стайлз вполне уверен, что не хочет это проверять на собственной шкуре.

Он скучает по папе, по маме и даже по Дереку, который сейчас спит в соседней комнате. Просто до этого они неделями не отходили друг от друга. Он знает, что ничего не бывает вечно, но он устал все время быть в бегах, от того, что ему все время нужно все продумывать, быть на чеку. Он не хочет возвращаться обратно за улицу, но он не представляет себе свое будущее, кроме того, что оно будет коротким и депрессивным. И он не мечтает о чем-то большем, не желает жить на верхних уровнях, просто... если они с Дереком смогут подняться с улиц, этого было бы... наверное, этого было бы достаточно.  
Он проваливается в сон, предаваясь мечтам о том, как он заходит в комнату, а там Дерек ждет его с улыбкой на лице, о том, как он касается его без всякого воздействия мутации, как обычный нормальный человек.

–

Он просыпается от того, что Мелисса и Скотт спорят на кухне, выбирается из спутанного одеяла, в который сам же завернулся, задевает бедром комод, когда встает на ноги и спотыкается. Он выпрямляется, стягивает оставшуюся часть пушистого одеяла со своей лодыжки и швыряет его обратно на постель Скотта, прежде чем направиться к двери и проскользнуть в коридор.

— Мам, _нет_! Ты не можешь заставить меня вот так уйти! — в голосе Скотта слышны гнев и отчаяние. Несмотря на то, что Скотт для Стайлза, как брат, он знает, что лучше не влезать в семейную ссору МакКоллов.

— Скотт, это для твоего же блага. Ты не можешь больше оставаться здесь, не сейчас. Это опасно! Ты же _знаешь_! — Мелисса расстроена, но тон у нее твердый. Она не собирается сдаваться, и Стайлз вздыхает с облегчением. Она права, Скотт не может здесь оставаться. Больше нет.

Они не замечают, как он пробирается в комнату Мелиссы и крадется к кровати. Глаза Дерека закрыты, дыхание ровное, но Стайлз знает, что он не спит. Он устраивается на краешке кровати, прижавшись бедром к боку Дерека, и позволяет себе протянуть руку, чтобы убрать прядь волос с его лба. На вид ему уже гораздо лучше, дыхание больше не затрудненное, и лицо уже не такое бледное. Стайлз удивляется тому, насколько сильное облегчение он сейчас ощутил. Сначала Дерек был для него красивым и опасным незнакомцем, но потом стал другом, партнером, и одна только мысль о том, что с ним могло что-то случится и что Стайлз мог потерять его навсегда, подействовала на него гораздо сильнее, чем он думал на тот момент.

Он не замечает, что его зависшая над лицом Дерека рука трясется, пока Дерек не тянется к ней со все еще закрытыми глазами и не хватает ее своей. Стайлз думает, что вот сейчас Дерек откроет глаза и что-нибудь скажет, но он просто опускает руку Стайлза и прижимает ее к своей теплой груди, позволяя ему почувствовать силу ровного сердцебиения в молчаливом ободрении.

— Тебе уже лучше?

Стайлз сам не знает, почему он шепчет, особенно с этими криками, доносящимися из кухни, но тусклый дневной свет сменился неоном, горящим в ночной тьме, и сама атмосфера к этому расположила.

Дерек улыбается, обнажая свои клыки.   
— Как никогда.

Стайлз улыбается в ответ и бьет его по груди.   
— Врешь. Мелисса сказала, что тебе нужен как минимум день, чтобы прийти в норму. Но... — он кладет свою руку обратно туда, куда ее до этого положил Дерек, — ...я рад.

Дерек изучает его лицо своими странными, светлыми глазами и кивает, а затем переключает свое внимание на то, что происходит за дверью.  
— Из-за чего они ссорятся?

Стайлз вздыхает.   
— Кажется, Мелисса хочет, чтобы Скотт ушел с нами.

— Жить на улице? — Дерек хмурится. — Зачем? Разве не лучше остаться здесь и избегать публичных мест? Особенно, пока он не научится контролировать свою мутацию.

— Казалось бы, — Стайлз печально качает головой. — Только вот семья, на которую они работают, занимают не последнее место среди членов партии Охотников. Слышал когда-нибудь о сенаторе Ардженте?

Стайлз чувствует, как напрягается каждый мускул под его рукой и как глаза Дерека наливаются красным, когда тот пытается сесть.  
— Эй, эй! Все нормально, ложись обратно, ты в безопасности, просто... — Стайлз придавливает его своим весом изо всех сил и то, что у него получается удержать его, свидетельствует о том, что Дерек все еще очень слаб. — Остынь, мать твою. Семья Мелиссы уже давно работает на их семью, Скотт рос вместе с их дочерью. Они еще ничего не знают.

Дерек постепенно успокаивается, и Стайлз прекращает давить ему на грудь. 

— Но теперь ты понимаешь, почему ему небезопасно здесь оставаться, — он приподнимает брови, глядя на Дерека, и тот резко кивает. — Да. Вот-вот. По той же причине я всегда отказывался жить с ними. Я не хотел подвергать их риску. Но теперь Скотт...

Дерек глубоко вздыхает и приподнимается на локтях.   
— Она хочет, чтобы я научил его контролировать мутацию, — звучит как утверждение, а не вопрос, и Дерек делает такое движение бровями, что кажется, будто они живут своей жизнью и способны выражать собственное мнение.

— Да. Он побудет с нами, пока мы не придумаем что-нибудь получше, и тебе придется научить его справляться со всем этим, — Стайлз старается не думать о том, как это все будет. Теперь, когда их трое, это в разы увеличивает вероятность того, что их могут поймать, особенно учитывая то, что Скотт никогда не жил на улице будучи мутантом, все время убегая и скрываясь. Будет сложно, и, если бы это не было чрезвычайно важно, Стайлз убежал бы от этого груза в противоположном направлении настолько быстро, насколько смогли бы унести его тощие ноги. Но у него явно не было выбора, так что ему придется как-то смириться с этим. — Сможешь?

Дерек сбрасывает с себя тяжесть тела Стайлза и садится полностью, дыша с усилием. Простыня спадает с его обнаженной груди, и Стайлз смог в полной мере ощутить идущий от него жар под своей рукой.

— Не знаю. — в голосе Дерека звучит сомнение. — Я такой с рождения. Я не знаю, как научить кого-то контролю. Это происходит на уровне инстинктов.

Стайлз опускает голову на теплое крепкое плечо Дерека и закрывает глаза. Крики стихли, значит скоро им придется выйти туда, навстречу трудностям.  
— Попробуешь?

Он чувствует, что Дерек осторожно кивает, и облегченно вздыхает.

–

— Скотт, если ты пнешь меня еще раз, я клянусь лобковыми перьями самого злющего петуха Тии, я _прибью_ тебя, слышишь?

Стайлз, может, и лежит с закрытыми глазами, но он все равно чувствует, как надулся Скотт так же ясно, как если бы видел его при полном тусклом свете дня.  
— Дерек забрал себе все покрывала.

— Да, и ты решил впиться в мои голени своими острыми пятками. Нам тут всем не очень-то. И нам _постоянно_ будет не очень. Мы сейчас играем в нашу любимую игру под названием «не очень», и мы с Дереком, друг мой, очень хороши в ней! _Ферштейн?_ — Стайлз чувствует, как рука Дерека сжимает его бедро в молчаливой попытке увещевать его. Он сделал глубокий вдох и понизил голос. — Прости. Иди сюда, — он притягивает Скотта поближе к себе, поправив изоляционный слой под плащом-невидимкой. Естественно, он плотно облегает их, пытаясь спрятать всех троих. Мелисса пытается достать им еще один, но Дэнни так хорошо модернизировал этот, что Стайлз не уверен, что любой другой плащ сможет скрыть их так же. — Забудь представления Ниже-Средних о личном пространстве. У нас, земных жителей, нет такой роскоши, — он ухмыляется и обнимает Скотта за талию. По крайней мере, будучи зажатым между двумя телами, ему тепло, даже несмотря на то, что костлявые коленки Дерека упираются ему в бедра, а неугомонные пятки Скотта бьют ему по голеням. — И я говорил тебе, что чтобы плащ-невидимка работал, надо лежать смирно. Так что прекрати, блядь, вертеться.

Скотт порывисто вздыхает, но, наконец, замирает, и Стайлз снова погружается в сон, тихо молясь про себя, чтобы они пережили еще один день и их никто не поймал.

–

— Так? — Скотт снова пытается втянуть когти. Дерек хмурится.

— Нет. Вот так, — Дерек взмахивает рукой, и его когти резко вырастают, опасные огоньки вспыхивают в свете неоновой вывески над их переулком. Он снова взмахивает пальцами, и когти полностью исчезают, пальцы снова становятся длинными, тонкими и бледными, привычными Стайлзу. — Тебе нужно найти якорь, чтобы контролировать свое обращение.

Скотт вздыхает.   
— Я не понимаю, что такое якорь. Я просто чувствую себя _таким злым_ все время. Ненавижу. Ненавижу _все это_! — он запустил пальцы в волосы, оттягивая их и выглядя таким несчастным, что Стайлзу захотелось подойти к нему, но в последний раз, когда он попытался его утешить, он случайно активировал у Скотта, по словам Дерека, полную бета-версию, и они все испугались до усрачки.

Сейчас он от обоих держит дистанцию, но ему это не нравится.  
— Дерек, какой у тебя якорь? Может, если ты расскажешь Скотту, как его обрести, то это поможет ему.

Дерек замирает, его лицо становится нечитаемым, и любопытство Стайлза тут же возрастает. Ему кажется, что он многое узнал о Дереке, пока наблюдал за тем, как тот пытается учить Скотта, даже если весь этот процесс до чертиков расстраивал обоих парней и все, о чем он узнает лишь заставляет его хотеть знать еще больше.

— Моим якорем была семья, — тихо проговорил Дерек, и у Стайлза внутри все потяжелело. Ну, конечно, это была семья. Не зная их лично, так легко забыть о том, что Дерек постоянно был окружен своими близкими, что он рос вместе со своими родными и двоюродными братьями и сестрами и никогда не был предоставлен сам себе, пока однажды ему не пришлось сбежать и скрываться, что Стайлз-то на самом деле – _меньшее_ , что у него было в жизни.

Скотт делает шаг вперед и молча кладет руку на плечо Дерека, и Стайлз мысленно благодарит своего лучшего друга за проявление сочувствия. Им всем тяжело. Ни Дерек, ни Скотт не привыкли делиться Стайлзом, и они оба все еще пытаются справиться со своими свежими потерями и бороться с территориальными инстинктами. Скотт был более чем непредсказуем со своей мутацией, а Дереку было трудно не обращать внимание на беспокойство Стайлза по поводу изменений Скотта, создавая клубок из стресса и огорчения, который, кажется, только Стайлз мог распутать. Но к концу дня они стараются со всем справиться, и Дерек льнет к прикосновению Скотта и принимает его, спокойно воспринимая заботу и утешение от одного друга через другого.

Дерек делает глубокий вдох.   
— Потом это был гнев. Суть якоря в том, что он должен быть чем-то, отчего ты испытываешь самые сильные эмоции. Это должно быть что-то, что больше всего заставляет тебя оставаться собой. Тебе нужно научиться концентрироваться на этом чем-то и уметь абстрагироваться от происходящего вокруг, и таким образом, это что-то вернет тебе контроль, — он встряхивает руками и выпускает когти. — А теперь сосредоточься на чем-нибудь и попробуй еще раз.

Скотт делает глубокий вдох и морщится, пытаясь сконцентрироваться. Он раскрывает резко ладонь, и у него вырастают когти, а затем исчезают, когда он делает так еще раз. На его лице расплывается счастье, он начинает прыгать вверх-вниз, и даже Дерека пробивает на улыбку, прежде чем он хлопает парня по плечу.

— Я сделал это, я это сделал! Сработало! — Скотт улыбается от уха до уха, заставляя свои когти появляться и исчезать снова и снова. — Стайлз, ты видал? Я смог!

— Я видел, дружище. У тебя отлично получается! Ты самый лучший!

Дерек поворачивается к Стайлзу так, чтобы Скотт этого не заметил и язвительно дергает бровью, на что Стайлз закатывает глаза.  
— Да, да, Дерек тоже самый лучший. Вы оба лучшие из лучших, — он показывает язык, и Дерек счастливо улыбается, повернувшись обратно к Скотту, который все еще продолжал весело щелкать когтями туда-сюда.

Стайлз достает планшет, и к нему приходит неожиданная мысль.   
— Эй, Дерек, — тот поворачивается к нему и смотрит вопросительно. — А какой якорь у тебя сейчас?

Дерек моргает, долго смотрит на него, а потом качает головой и снова отворачивается к Скотту.  
— Хорошо. А сейчас попробуй то же самое с зубами.

–  
— Стайлз, — Скотт поравнялся с ним, когда Стайлз отошел от автомата, которого он только что с помощью своей поддельной карточки заставил выдать порцию, рассчитанную на две недели. Прокормить их всех становится все сложнее и сложнее, так как повышенный метаболизм Дерека и Скотта заставляет их есть примерно в два раза больше, чем Стайлз, поэтому ему приходится уходить все дальше и дальше от их места, чтобы провизии хватило на всех.

— _Господи_ , Скотт! — Стайлз бьет его кулаком в плечо, но потом тут же встряхивает им от боли. — Нельзя же вот так подкрадываться ко мне. Я ведь мог пырнуть тебя ножом, если бы не тащил всю эту хрень.

— Прости, — Скотт с раскаянием берет один из пакетов с едой и перекидывает его через плечо, пока они спускаются к тому месту, где раньше было озеро. Запах болотного газа тяжело повис в воздухе, и Стайлз жалеет, что у него нет ничего, чем можно было бы заткнуть нос. Он ни за что не пошел бы сюда ранним утром, так как низко стелющийся туман в этом районе липкий и сырой и еще долго ощущается на коже после. — Я уже отнес свои вещи и решил поискать тебя.

Стайлз немного успокаивается. Скотт всегда такой милый, что он чувствует себя придурком, когда раздражается на него по таким мелочам, к которым Скотт еще не приспособился.   
— Спасибо, дружище. Я ценю твою помощь.

— Да не за что. — оживляется Скотт. — Эй, а помнишь Эллисон?

Стайлз закатывает глаза и заглядывает за угол, прежде чем схватить Скотта за руку и провести его через широкую улицу, уворачиваясь от пролетающих мимо аппаратов.   
— Конечно, я помню Эллисон. Ты бегаешь за ней с трех лет.

Скотт улыбается.   
— Да...

Стайлзу хочется спрятать лицо в ладонях, лишь бы не видеть это выражение на лице Скотта, но он не хочет случайно уронить сумки, поэтому просто закрывает на мгновенье глаза.  
— Ладно. Так, к чему ты спросил про Святую Элли?

— А, я виделся с ней! — Скотт радостно улыбается, а Стайлз украдкой оглядывается вокруг, прежде чем схватить друга за рубашку и толкнуть его к ближайшей стене.

— _Чего_? — прошипел он, рука, держащая ткань рубашки затряслась. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что ее семья хочет твоей смерти? Каким образом вы виделись? — ему в голову приходит внезапное предположение, и он в ужасе отпускает Скотта. — Ты же не приводил ее в наш переулок? Боги, _скажи_ , что нет.

Скотт поправляет рубашку с оскорбленным видом.   
— Нет, не приводил, спасибо за доверие. И мы любим друг друга. Она не стала бы причинять мне вреда и неважно, что говорит ее семья.

Стайлзу хочется приложиться лицом об стену.  
— Ты _любишь_ ее. Единственную дочь одного из самых влиятельных политиков, который желает, чтобы таких, как ты, переловили и сделали с ними черт знает что. Из всех девчонок на свете ты решил влюбиться именно в эту. У тебя _вообще_ что ли нет чувства самосохранения?

— Все совсем не так, Стайлз, — голос Скотта звучит настойчиво, умоляюще.

Стайлз скрипит зубами.   
— Ну, конечно.

— Как бы то ни было, я хотел сказать, что виделся с ней, и она думает, что она может что-то знать про Создателя мутантов.

— Да ну? — Стайлз отрывает голову от стены, о которую прислонился в отчаянии. — Что она знает?

— Ну, точнее, она знает кое-кого, кто знает про него.

Стайлз прищуривается.   
— Кого, Скотт?

— Ну... — неуверенно тянет Скотт. — Помнишь Лидию Мартин?

–

Стайлз не виделся с Лидией Мартин с тринадцати лет, когда она сообщила ему, что ни при каких обстоятельствах не поедет с ним на метро Транс-Экспресс, потому что только у Ниже-Средних нет своей летающей машины, а она не из таких, и не желает водиться с ними.  
Она выглядит точно так же, как и всегда, усаживаясь напротив него на липкие бетонные сидения за фургончиком семьи Дэнни, все так же хорошо сложенная и с достоинством выше, чем у большинства людей вдвое старше нее. Волосы у нее все того же прекрасного огненного оттенка, глаза большие, зеленые. Тот факт, что она добровольно проделала весь этот путь до земли, чтобы поговорить с ними, красноречиво говорит о ее преданности делу о поимке Создателя мутантов.

— Лидия.

— Кзсибор*.

Дерек переводит на него удивленный взгляд, а Стайлз морщится. Естественно, она безупречно произнесла его имя. Она ухмыльнулась, когда он закатил глаза.

— Ну и что же привело тебя к нам? — сладко улыбается он. — Дружеский визит?

— Не неси чушь, Стайлз, — она чопорно складывает руки на коленях. — Я пришла к вам, потому что считаю, что у нас...— она осторожно перевела взгляд с него на Дерека, — ...могут быть общие проблемы.

Стайлз слегка прищуривается, снимает воображаемую шляпу и говорит:   
— _Конечно_ , миледи. Мы к вашим услугам, — Дерек бросает на Стайлза пристальный взгляд и незаметно придвигается к нему ближе. Это не проходит мимо внимания девушки, ее взгляд перескакивает с одного на другого. — Мы с нетерпением ожидаем скорейшего излияния вашей думы, — он снова улыбается и приглашающе разводит руками.

Она закатывает глаза, делает долгий глоток из своего высокого стакана, заставляя их подождать, и только потом начинает говорить:  
— Как вы уже, наверное, догадались, мне, как и всем, кроме Дерека... — Стайлз чувствует, как напряглись мышцы Дерека, прижимающегося к нему, но парень не сдвинулся с места, — ...в детстве сделали вакцину. Ее начали делать сразу после эпидемии свиной оспы в 89-ом, которая широко распространилась и убила тринадцать процентов населения ниже пятидесятого уровня, и это только последняя, — она делает глоток и перебрасывает волосы через плечо. — Как бы нам не казалось, что правительство мало заботят низшие классы, они прекрасно знают, что болезни задерживаются внизу только до поры до времени, и они стремились опередить распространение следующей эпидемии, поэтому, когда появилась возможность создать вакцину, которая повысила бы иммунитет всех детей, они ухватились за нее. И таким образом, мы все оказались привиты, — она теребит кольцо на своем длинном пальчике и улыбается. — Естественно, через пару лет начали проявляться мутации, и они решили похоронить все доказательства и наказали вакцинировать только низшие классы, пока это все не всплыло.

Эллисон согласно кивает.   
— Я помню, когда впервые появились новости о мутациях. Моя мама не переставала проверять, не изменилась ли я как-нибудь, — она смеется и очаровательно склоняет голову вниз, и Стайлз почувствовал пропасть между их происхождением и статусом, которая неизмеримо увеличивалась. — Она проверяла меня каждый день в течение нескольких месяцев, просто чтобы убедиться, что я все еще нормальная.

— Я тоже была нормальная. Я никогда не проявляла признаков мутации, — Лидия ритмично постукивала ногтями по столешнице. — пока на прошлой неделе на меня не напал тот псих со шприцом.

Скотт громко ахнул, и Стайлз не удержался и закатил на это глаза. Как будто это не было очевидно с самого начала ее рассказа.  
— На тебя напал Создатель мутантов? — Скотт в шоке округлил глаза.

— Да, — Лидия аккуратно посасывает напиток через соломинку, проталкивая ее через кусочки льда на дне стакана. — И думаю, я знаю, кто он такой.

Стайлз заставляет свой голос звучать ровно.  
— Мадам, вы завладели нашим вниманием.

_*Кзсибор: (прим. переводчика) Так как работа была написана в 2014-ом, на тот момент в сериале еще не было раскрыто настоящее имя Стайлза. Зрителям было известно только то, что оно непроизносимое и имеет польское происхождение. Здесь автор предложила свой вариант его настоящего имени. Кзсибор – древнее мужское польское имя._

–

Лидия отказывается говорить дальше, сидя на улице, поэтому после бурных упрашиваний Стайлза Дэнни все-таки соглашается впустить их внутрь. Скотт с Дэнни пару раз уже встречались, и они радушно кивают друг другу, пока Скотт забирается в грузовик. Эллисон улыбается и пожимает ему руку, прежде чем проследовать за Скоттом, Дерек плетется за ними следом. Следующая – Лидия, и глаза Дэнни прищуриваются, когда она подходит ближе. Он выбрасывает руку в сторону, не давая ей пройти.

— Ты.

Лидия обаятельно улыбается и похлопывает Дэнни по щеке.  
— Впусти нас, и я покажу тебе, как мне удалось взломать твою последнюю систему безопасности.

Дэнни долго смотрит на нее прищурившись, но в конце концов убирает руку и позволяет ей забраться внутрь, вновь загородив путь уже Стайлзу.  
— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, Стайлз, — низко и со всей серьезностью говорит Дэнни. — Из-за этого дерьма на нас всех может моментально начаться охота.

Стайлз согласно кивает и засовывает руки в карманы, чтобы не мять ими рубашку.  
— Да. Да, я знаю.

Дэнни убирает руку и впускает его, превратив дверь за ними в серо-стальной материал.

\--

И вот они собрались вокруг низкого белого столика Дэнни. В такой тесноте Стайлз остро ощущает, что не мылся по меньшей мере неделю, а Скотт не перестает хихикать с Эллисон. Слава небесам за Дерека: тот не падает к ногам Лидии и не хихикает ни с кем, а еще в последний раз он пошел мыться раньше Стайлза, так что от него сейчас воняет на час больше.

Репликатор Дэнни выдавливает им какой-то светло-зеленый напиток в небольших декоративных стаканчиках, а затем Дэнни плавно растворяется где-то в тени, и когда они все располагаются как следует, Лидия щелкает по полупрозрачному голографическому экрану, который левитирует над столом перед ними.

— У нас есть две проблемы, с которыми надо разобраться. Они связаны друг с другом, но я уверена, что мы сможем что-то с этим сделать, — Лидия серьезно окидывает взглядом каждого по очереди, ожидая согласных кивков, прежде чем продолжить. Дэнни с Дереком в лучшем случае выражают сомнение, а выражение лица Скотта сменяется с недоверчивого на раздраженное, но в конце концов они сдаются, и она продолжает говорить.

— Первая, и, пожалуй, самая легкая проблема – это Создатель мутантов, — Лидия щелкает пальцами по экрану, и перед ними начали левитировать несколько последних новостей, медленно вращаясь по кругу, чтобы каждый сидящий за столом смог их прочитать.

— Самая легкая? — с сомнением переспрашивает Скотт, и Стайлз не смог не согласится с ним в глубине души. Даже если заверения Лидии о том, что она знает, кто такой Создатель мутантов, правдивы, тот все равно не отступит с миром, столкнувшись с кучкой подростков, угрожающих раскрытием его личности. — Даже если ты знаешь, кто он такой, каким образом мы его найдем?

Лидия резко улыбается.   
— Мы еще дойдем до этого. Наша вторая и более серьезная проблема – это партия Охотников, — Стайлз только открыл было рот, как Лидия подняла свой идеально отполированный и украшенный драгоценными камнями палец, и он с щелчком захлопывает его. — В частности, Ардженты, — Дерек низко рычит, от чего у Стайлза встают волосы на затылке. Лидия осторожно складывает руки на столе и продолжает. — В принципе выбор у нас такой: сидеть сложа руки, игнорировать Охотников и Арджентов... — Стайлз с любопытством переводит взгляд на Эллисон, которая сидела, уставившись на свои руки, сложенные на коленях, — ...и ждать, пока нас заберут... — она поднимает пальцы и изображает ими кавычки, — ... в «лагеря для переселенцев» или же... — она опускает руки, — ...мы рискуем и действуем.

У Скотта загорелась во взгляде бунтарская искорка, и Стайлз тоже был бы рад настроиться на такой лад, если бы не был слишком занят, думая о том, что же такого припрятала Лидия в своих нежно-голубых рукавах. От него не ускользнул тот факт, что никто из них, за исключением, разве что Эллисон, не знает, какая у нее мутация, и он абсолютно уверен, что ее способности играют какую-то роль в ее планах.

Скотт устраивается поудобнее, скрещивает руки на груди и выпячивает подбородок.  
— С каких это пор тебя волнуют права мутантов? — Скотт сказал это не то чтобы со злостью, но в его голосе определенно прозвучал вызов. Эллисон кладет руку ему на колено и бросает на него предостерегающий взгляд, а Дерек издает едва уловимый рык, но Лидия и глазом не моргнула.

— С тех пор как я сама стала мутантом, естественно, — она чуть приподнимает подбородок и смотрит на него сверху вниз. — Я никогда не провозглашала себя альтруисткой.

Скотт открывает рот, потом закрывает.

— Какая у тебя мутация? — голос Дерека заставляет Стайлза вздрогнуть. Он так привык к тому, что Дерек все время молчит, если только не разговаривает с кем-то один на один, что исходящая от него инициатива в разговоре застает его врасплох. 

Лидия оценивающе смотрит на него и расправляет плечи.  
— По-моему, я что-то типа экстрасенса. У меня еще не было времени полностью проверить все свои способности и их пределы, но пока что я могу подтвердить, что владею немного телепатией, эмпатией и ярко выраженными способностями к предвидению, правда мне еще надо поучиться.

— Ты видишь будущее? — не удержался Стайлз. — _Круто_. Не знал, что существуют подобные ментальные мутации.

Вспышка разочарования пробегает по ее лицу, прежде чем она снова берет себя в руки.   
— Было бы еще круче, если бы она была надежной и предсказуемой. Поэтому ты мне и нужен, — она на мгновение встречается взглядом со Стайлзом, а затем встряхивается. — Даже просто присутствие рядом, да? Интересно. Но я забегаю вперед. Давайте я лучше начну с самого начала, — она быстро проводит пальцами по конусообразной голограмме и вытаскивает что-то похожее на кучу различных юридических документов, записей с камер наблюдений и несколько размытых фотографий пустынной местности. — Он напал на меня шесть дней назад, это был мужчина, он был очень сильным и действовал очень быстро, — ее голос звучал ровно, но Стайлз замечает легкую дрожь в руке, пока она перебирала все эти файлы перед собой. — Все произошло моментально: он схватил меня, оттащил в сторону и вонзил шприц. Видимо, я тут же потеряла сознание и довольно надолго, потому что я пришла в себя через несколько часов, бродя голой по парку возле своего дома.

Эллисон тянется, чтобы погладить ее по руке, и лицо Скотта становится совсем поникшим из-за ее рассказа.

— Однако… — Лидия вытягивает вперед руку и увеличивает изображение с камер наблюдения, поворачивая его так, чтобы они увидела его с другой стороны, — ...я заметила, до того, как перестала что-либо помнить, природу его мутации, — она слегка вздрагивает, и Дерек начал беспокойно ерзать. — У него было... его лицо, оно было... — она вытягивает пальцы перед своим лбом и хмурится, — ...оно было похожим на маску, на злую маску, а уши были заостренными и покрыты шерстью. У него были когти, а голос напоминал рычание, — ее взгляд стал отстраненным, и Стайлз внезапно вспоминает, что она пережила это всего несколько дней назад.

— Что он сказал? — резко прошептал Дерек, Стайлз услышал его рваное дыхание.  
Лидия взглянула на него, ее лицо было искажено гневом и сожалением. Должно быть, она поняла, что Дерек догадался, потому что говорит:   
— Он сказал: «Передай Кейт, что я иду за ней. Передай Джерарду, что я выведу на чистую воду все, что он натворил», — а потом она пригибается к полу, когда Дерек вскакивает и вслепую выбегает из комнаты.

Стайлз начинает подниматься, чтобы догнать его, но Лидия полностью обращает на себя его внимание и говорит:   
— _Сядь_ , Стайлз, — и он подчиняется, даже несмотря на то, что в груди все сжалось от того, что Дерека больше нет рядом.

— Было довольно просто выяснить, кто такая Кейт. Безумный мутант, разгуливающий на свободе и разыскивающий кого-то по имени Кейт с верхних уровней в желании отомстить? Да еще кого-то, связанного с Джерардом? — она пожимает плечами и вытаскивает фото хорошо одетой женщины, улыбающейся на камеру. Она красива, но Стайлзу почему-то захотелось отшатнуться. Есть что-то злобное в ее взгляде, что-то такое в линии губ, что делает ее обманчиво милой и совершенно безжалостной.

— Но... это же... — Скотт выглядит потрясенным, а Эллисон мрачнеет. Лидия, должно быть, предупредила ее, иначе она была бы просто в ужасе, думает Стайлз.

— Это моя тетя, Кейт Арджент, — горько, но спокойно проговаривает Эллисон. — Они с моим дедушкой – самые известные члены партии Охотников, — она опускает взгляд вниз и закусывает губу.

Стайлз прищуривается.   
— Чем таким занималась Кейт Арджент, что сумасшедший мутант теперь жаждет мести? И почему мы раньше не слышали, что он оставляет сообщения? В новостях даже не были уверены, что это месть.

Лидия пожимает плечами.   
— Не знаю. Может, раньше он и говорил что-то своим жертвам, а они просто забывали. Может, он еще больше сходит с ума, и я первая, с кем он заговорил. Без понятия, — она сворачивает фотографию Кейт и подтаскивает вместо нее несколько документов. — Но это не особо имеет значения. Важно то, что он сказал это мне.

Дэнни поворачивает дисплей лицом к себе и прищуривается.  
— Ты получила доступ к некоторым секретным военным и финансовым каналам, — неохотно впечатляется он. — Неплохо.

Лидия мрачно кивает, ее длинные волосы скользят по столу.   
— У меня была должная мотивация.

Изображения пустыни все еще висят в углу конусообразной голограммы, Стайлз продолжает рассматривать их, на эти открытые пространства перекатывающегося песка. Он никогда не видел пустынь, только на фотографиях в лентах новостей. Так странно видеть клочок земли без каких-либо зданий. Это навевает чувство пустоты, незащищенности. Там явно небезопасно.

— Похоже, наша Кейт в течение последних шести лет или около того работала консультантом в засекреченном военном проекте до того, как переняла бразды правления от своего дорогого папеньки. Шесть месяцев назад этот проект был внезапно закрыт, а все связи между ним и Арджентами стерты из записей, — Лидия натягивает сладкую улыбку. — К счастью, удалением информации занимался кто-то, кто _вообще_ ничего не смыслит в этом. Никогда не следует доверять государственным подрядчикам информацию, от которой вам действительно нужно избавиться.

Стайлз ощутил холодок по всему телу. Шесть месяцев, правительственные и военные каналы и побледневшее лицо Дерека. Он проводит рукой по волосам и тянет их изо всех сил.

— Они проводили генетические эксперименты на мутантах, — в шоке озвучил Скотт. Стайлз порадовался его доброте, надо же, Скотт еще способен удивляться тому, что люди способны сотворить с другими людьми. — _Боже_ , так они _создали_ мутантов? Самых первых? И они же создали вакцину?

Лидия отодвигается в сторону и позволяет Дереку проскользнуть мимо нее обратно в комнату. Он усаживается рядом со Стайлзом, прижавшись к нему, и Стайлз настолько потрясен, что прижимается к нему в ответ, не понимая, то ли он утешает, то ли утешают его самого. От Дерека слегка пахнет солью и желчью, его руки подрагивают.

Лидия хмурится.   
— Я пока еще не закончила раскапывать информацию. Сеть тянется очень глубоко. Но зато можно с уверенностью сказать, что...

— Кейт была одним из наших кураторов. Она дружила с моей сестрой, мы были с ней... близки, — Дерек глубоко вздыхает, Лидия щелкает по одной из фотографий пустыни, по той, что была спрятана под другими файлами. Это была статичная картинка необычайно огромных волков, безвольно и безжизненно лежащих на песке, — Дерек выдавливает из себя резкие и вымученные слова, его всего потряхивает. — Она убила всю мою семью. Она организовала убийство моих родителей, братьев и сестер, которые вышли в «поле», а тех, что остались дома, она сама перестреляла.

Лидия кивнула, ее лицо было искажено яростью и сочувствием.   
— И согласно собственным записям Арджентов, из стаи Хейлов в живых остались только Дерек Хейл...

Глаза Дерека расширяются от шока, когда до него доходит. Он опустил голову вниз, Стайлз увидел красный блеск у него в глазах.   
— ...и мой дядя, Питер. Он не умел обращаться в волка, и поэтому они не стали его убивать вместе со всеми остальными, — Дерек делает глубокий вдох и снова поднимает голову. — Может, они думали, что он будет им помогать? — он покачал головой. — Его нужно остановить. Если он нашел способ обращать вакцинированных людей в мутантов, он так и будет продолжать это делать, пока не останется никого из обычных людей. Это уже не просто гнев, не просто месть.

Лидия нахмурилась, наблюдая за тем, как Дэнни разворачивает военные записи о Питере Хейле.   
— Что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Он всегда считал... — Дерек беспомощно разводит руками, — ...он считал, что мы лучше других. Он не был таким, как мы. Он был слишком эмоционально неустойчив, чтобы выдержать первые испытания, которые прошли мои родители, так что взамен он стал куратором и налаживал контакты, — он тянется рукой к экрану и щелкает по стоп-кадру в файле: четверо взрослых стояли в лаборатории и поднимали бокалы, пятый из них стоял рядом в лабораторном халате с невозмутимым видом. — Он не был мутантом, но его жена участвовала в программе вместе с моими родителями, а его дети родились уже мутантами, как и мы все. Питер был настолько удивлен, настолько поражен изменениями, произошедшими с его сестрой и ее мужем, а потом и с моими старшими братом и сестрой, с его собственными детьми... — Дерек терзался этими воспоминаниями. — Кейт застрелила тетю вместе с ее детьми. Я думал, что от Питера она тоже избавилась.

— Погоди, Питер не был мутантом? — удивленно переспросила Эллисон. — Тогда как он им стал сейчас? Он же мутант, да?

Лидия твердо кивает.   
— Да. Без сомнений.

— Не знаю, — качает головой Дерек. — Я слышал теорию о том, что взрослый мутант может передать мутацию другому человеку через укус. По крайней мере, первая группа мутантов могла бы такое сделать. Единственные, кто мог укусить его были мои родители и старшая сестра, но они...

Лидия понимающе кивает, а у Стайлза скручивает живот.

— Значит, замешан кто-то еще, — резюмирует Дэнни, уже подтаскивая к себе досье на людей, упомянутых в строго засекреченном файле по делу Хейлов. — Но кто?

–

Через полтора часа Стайлз чувствует себя так, словно его мозг пропустили через сито. Скотт с Эллисон повалились на пол от усталости. Лидия все еще просматривала досье на конусообразной голограмме недружелюбных на вид мужчин с оружием наперевес, время от времени отправляя случайные досье Дэнни для изучения и щелкая Эллисон по босой ноге, пока та не сдается и не садится прямо.

— Эллисон, тебе нужно будет переговорить со своими родителями. Сделай все, что считаешь нужным, чтобы заставить их взглянуть на имеющиеся у нас доказательства.

Эллисон медленно кивает, глядя с сомнением, но решительно.   
— Папа, конечно, тоже консервативен, но он самый рассудительный и спокойный из всех. Начну с него. Они с дедушкой часто ссорятся, Кейт всегда на стороне Джерарда, — она задумывается. — Хотя, я не уверена, насколько охотно он согласится пойти против своего отца.

— Мы облегчим ему задачу, — Лидия быстро пролистывает документы и вытаскивает часть информации из других сетей. — Думаю, мы могли бы выложить это в открытом доступе. Ты сейчас идешь домой, рассказываешь ему о том, что мы нашли, — их взгляды пересекаются. — Я делаю ему любезное одолжение, чтобы он мог выйти вперед и взять на себя руководство партией, но, если он откажется, мы расскажем об этом всем.

— Поняла, — Эллисон поднимается с пола и протягивает руку Скотту, чтобы помочь ему встать.

— Скотт, мне нужно, чтобы ты показал эти медицинские файлы своей маме. Посмотрим, сможет ли она на основе нашей информации построить теорию о том, как работает антивакцинная сыворотка и мог ли Питер стать мутантом с помощью нее, — Скотт кивает с серьезным видом. — Проводи Эллисон домой, поговори с мамой, а потом вернись к Дереку и Стайлзу в переулок. Нам не нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь увидел, как вы все разом заходите и выходите отсюда.

Скотт наклоняется, сжимает плечо Стайлза и улыбается.   
— Скоро увидимся, дружище.

Стайлз заставляет себя улыбнуться в ответ.   
— Да, конечно. Не задерживайся.

Он наблюдает за тем, как они с Эллисон уходят, прежде чем переключить свое внимание на Лидию.

— Лидия, зачем ты этим занимаешься?

Она сжимает губы в тонкую линию и прячет ноги под юбку.  
— Меня распирает от злости, — наконец говорит она, ее пальцы сжимали и разжимали ткань юбки. — Меня злит, что он напал на меня и изменил. Меня злит, что из-за этих изменений, на которые я не давала согласия, некоторые люди хотят упрятать меня за стены и держать там взаперти ради безопасности других. Меня злит, что теперь из-за одного моего существования на мою семью могут напасть вооруженные головорезы, — она на мгновение задумывается и наклоняет голову. — А еще я не люблю тиранов, а Джерард Арджент – самый ужасный тиран на свете.

Стайлз закатывает глаза.   
— Ну ты даешь, Лидия. Ты не могла задуматься об этом раньше? — он с горечью вспоминает о своей маме, которая выходила протестовать на улицы, о том, в каком виде возвращался с работы отец после драк во время бунтов ненавистников мутантов. — Некоторые из нас живут так уже много лет.

— Нет, Стайлз, не могла, — лицо Лидии становится сердитым, когда она поворачивается к нему. — Извини, если тебя это расстраивает, но я не собиралась быть твоей благородной подружкой.

— Да _насрать_ мне на твое благородство. Все, что мне нужно знать – могу ли я доверять тебе, когда ты только дней десять назад решила, что мутанты больше не ниже тебя.

Лидия пожимает плечами.   
— Ты не можешь знать наверняка. Это невозможно. Но тебе в принципе никому нельзя доверять, — она внимательно изучает его взглядом. — Ты уже знаешь об этом не понаслышке.

Стайлз делает глубокий вдох, отодвигает мысли о родителях в сторону, чувствуя тепло тела Дерека, сидящего рядом.  
— Да уж, — девушка опускает взгляд, а потом снова поднимает. В мутном освещении ее глаза из зеленых превратились скорее в темно-серые, цвета мокрого асфальта. — И что теперь? Будем использовать друг друга для взаимной выгоды?

Она выдерживает его пристальный взгляд.   
— У тебя есть предложение получше?

— Мое «предложение получше» – это действовать сообща и доверять друг другу, но ладно. И так сойдет. Значит, услуга за услугу.

— Отлично, — Лидия бросает взгляд на Дерека, который продолжал молча сидеть рядом со Стайлзом. — Тогда нам осталось сделать еще кое-что, последнее на сегодня.

— Найти Питера, — с рычащими нотками в голосе сказал Дерек, и волосы на руке Стайлза невольно встали дыбом.

Лидия окидывает его резким взглядом.   
— Ты _не_ пойдешь за ним, слышишь меня? Если пойдешь искать его, и Охотники поймают вас обоих, они смогут скрыть все возможные улики. Ты нужен нам живым и дееспособным.

Дерек лишь рыкнул на нее, но этого явно было недостаточно, чтобы убедить Лидию, и она снова поворачивается к Стайлзу, закатывая рукава и выключая голографический дисплей.  
На ее лице промелькнула неуверенность, но она мгновенно исчезла, будто ее и не было, и девушка протягивает ему свои тонкие ладони.

— С тех пор, как он обратил меня, я постоянно вижу видения с ним. Где он, что делает, — она слегка вздрагивает. — Думаю, с помощью твоей... искры... я смогу сконцентрироваться на нем и посмотреть, где он сейчас. Мне нужна твоя помощь, Стайлз.

Эта просьба идет вразрез со всеми его инстинктами. Даже сейчас, несмотря на то, что он платил уже Дэнни своими способностями и использовал их, чтобы спасти Дерека. Лидия только-только обрела мутацию. Вероятно, ее способности еще даже не сформировались до конца, и кто знает, как он может повлиять на такую ментальную мутацию. Он даже никогда еще не встречал нечто подобное.

Он закатывает рукава и упирается локтями о низкий столик, наклонившись вперед, чтобы положить свои ладони под ее ладонями. Ее глаза становятся темно-зелеными и огромными, и она наклоняет голову вперед в предвкушении.

Он обхватывает своими пальцами ее пальцы.

–

Это не было похоже ни на что, что он испытывал раньше. Мутация Лидии захватывает его и тащит, утягивая за собой, пока ее разум переходит от одного изображения к другому: тошнотворное очертание того, как Питер обнажает свои зубы, темный переулок, разноцветные вспышки ленты новостей и лицо Джерарда Арджента, острая боль от вонзившейся иглы, ощущение морозного тумана на обнаженной коже, когда девушка приходит в себя в парке. А потом они двигаются дальше: они побывали в маленькой гостиной Лидии, залитой полуденным солнцем, затем вышли наружу, спустились аж до первых уровней. Ее разум фокусируется на путанных следах Питера.

Похоже на маяк, это притягивающее к нему ощущение, Стайлз вбирает в себя гнев Лидии, чувствует, как этот гнев пылает вдоль его кожи, когда они неизбежно тянутся к сумасшедшему волку. Они видят, как он прячется на сгоревшем складе, как он рычит в темноте и поблескивает своими красными глазищами. Лидия резко втягивает в себя воздух и тянет их обратно в свою гостиную, отдернув руки и сильно хлопнув ими по поверхности стола, в то время как ухмылка медленно расплывалась по ее лицу.

— Нашла.

Стайлз поворачивает голову и с облегчением падает без сознания на ноги Дерека.

–

Дерек размышлял о чем-то всю ночь, с тех самых пор как они вернулись от Дэнни, и Стайлзу, честно говоря, это надоело.

— Иди сюда, — он приподнимает край плаща и дергает Дерека за рукав. Время уже позднее, он устал, а голова все еще разрывалась после того, как Лидия использовала его. У него как будто сейчас похмелье после паленого джина Тии, только без веселой части с пьянкой. — И что ты задумал, сидеть на страже всю ночь? Иди сюда, я замерз.

Дерек лишь покачал головой.

— Боже ж ты мой, серьезно? Знаешь, никто не просит тебя строить из себя мученика. От того что ты весь такой благородный и замерший, лучше никому не будет, — Стайлз вздрагивает и снова дергает Дерека за рукав. — Ну _давай_.

Дерек поворачивается к нему и тихо рычит, сверкнув красными глазами. Внезапно Стайлзу становится больно от того, что Дерек может вот так запросто отмахнуться от него.

— Замечательно. Ну и _катись_ отсюда. Иди отмораживай свою волчью задницу, мне все равно, — он устраивается рядом со Скоттом. Тот ворчит что-то сквозь сон, но не просыпается.

— Стайлз...  
Он слышит раздражение в голосе Дерека, но не обращает на это внимания.  
— Стайлз, мы в опасности, — Дерек вскидывает руку, широко указывая на загороженный домами горизонт. — Питер сейчас где-то там, он _моя_ семья, _моя_ ответственность. Как я могу просто сидеть на месте?

— _Пфф_ , — Стайлз переворачивается на другой бок и приподнимается на локте так, что линия бровей находится на уровне бицепса Дерека. — Мы не в большей опасности, чем до этого, и раньше ты преспокойно себе спал, — он всматривается в темную фигуру Дерека. — Даже не думай идти за Питером в одиночку. Я самолично выслежу твою мохнатую задницу и надеру ее.

Дерек хмурится.   
— Почему я должен делать то, что она говорит? Почему вы все так доверяете ей?

— Я доверяю Лидии постольку, поскольку могу кинуть ее в любой момент, — отвечает Стайлз, пожав плечами. — Но ей нет смысла предавать нас. И... — он на мгновение замолкает, а потом прижимается лбом к руке Дерека и закрывает глаза. — ...она напоминает мне мою маму. Мама, конечно, была намного милее и не настолько аморальна, но... — он чувствует, как теплая рука Дерека успокаивающе гладит его по затылку. — Но мама была такой же сильной, как и Лидия, сосредоточенной на своем деле и немного пугающей, если ты не был на ее стороне. Знаю, это глупо, но...

— Это не глупо.

— Нет, глупо и, возможно, опасно, — Стайлз опускает голову на свои руки и трет лицо о рукав рубашки. — Они совсем не похожи, и это тупая причина слушаться кого-то. Но у меня также нет причин _не_ доверять ей, так что... Как-то так. А теперь, блядь, просто... иди ко _мне_.

Дерек порывисто вздыхает, но сдается, ложится рядом со Стайлзом и Скоттом и прижимается к ним всем телом, используя свою массу, чтобы утяжелить край плаща. У них тут имеется приличная стена для защиты от ветра, но все равно прохладно, и Стайлз радостно шевелится посередине теплых тел.

Дерек продолжает лежать неподвижно, но Стайлз думает, что ему все равно, и ерзает до тех пор, пока ему не становится достаточно тепло и комфортно, и устало, а потом засыпает между первым вдохом и вторым.

–

Стайлз просыпается посреди ночи от того, что у него замерзла спина. Он прижимается поближе к Скотту. Плащ продолжает колыхаться над ними, и он переворачивается, чтобы попытаться заставить Дерека прижать его своим телом обратно к земле, но, когда он протягивает руку к тому месту, где должна была быть теплая тушка Дерека, он нащупал только ветер и пустой тротуар.

— Блядь.

Он поднимается, заставив Скотта заскулить и заворочаться во сне. Стайлз закутывает его обратно в плащ. Что делать? Куда делся Дерек? Его начинает подташнивать. Есть только одно место, куда мог отправиться Дерек посреди ночи и только потому, что знает, что Стайлз настоял бы пойти вместе с ним.

Стайлз дотрагивается до того места, где лежал Дерек. Все еще теплое. Значит, ушел не так давно.

Скотта он не будит. Если разбудит, то друг будет наставить пойти вместе с ним, и тогда его тоже схватят или сделают больно или что там случилось с Дереком и скоро случится со Стайлзом. От него не ускользнула ирония того, что он решил не будить Скотта по тем же причинам, что и Дерек не разбудил Стайлза, но он обещал Мелиссе, что позаботится о ее сыне, и он не собирался нарушать свое слово.

Он хватает свой пояс с ножом и выскальзывает из переулка в раннюю ночь.

–

Ему не составило труда догнать Дерека. Стайлз знает, где прячется Питер, он же уже видел это место в голове Лидии и там, где Дерек ориентировался на свои инстинкты, Стайлз мог пробежать с закрытыми глазами, петляя по сырым улочкам к остаткам болот. Вокруг поднимался тяжелый воздух, пока его потряхивало от влажности.

Он замедляет бег, цепляясь за скользкие стены, чтобы держаться как можно незаметней, напряженно прислушиваясь к каждому звуку.

Весь путь не занимает у него много времени, но все же оказывается, что он шел недостаточно быстро. Внезапно он замечает Дерека в конце улицы, освещенной прожекторами, и ныряет в укрытие как раз в тот момент, когда первые удары электрошокеров настигают Дерека, заставляя его содрогаться и выть от боли. Стайлз стискивает зубы, нетерпеливо стирая кулаком горячие слезы со щек, и подползает настолько близко, насколько может. Он ничего не может сделать, сеть опускается на Дерека, удерживая его на месте, пока к нему приближаются Охотники. Их слишком много, и они вооружены до зубов, они начинают пинать Дерека ногами, когда тот сворачивается калачиком.

Стайлз до крови прикусил губу, он уже подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы услышать смех Охотников и как они поздравляют друг друга с добычей, но он все еще недостаточно близко, чтобы прикоснуться к Дереку.

— Дерек, какой же ты _идиот_ , я говорил тебе – не надо, — максимально тихо прошипел он, но он знает, что Дерек его слышит. — Ты взял и _бросил_ меня, _тварь_ ты такая, а _я говорил_.

Дерек жалобно воет, долго и низко, пока кто-то не пинает его по голове, чтобы заткнуть.

— Что будем делать с ним, босс?

Один из Охотников выступает вперед, видимо, их главарь, и насмешливо смотрит вниз на плотно скрюченную фигуру Дерека.

— Отвезите его в лагерь. Там с ним разберутся.

Остальные кивают и сильнее натягивают сеть, плотно обернутую тонкой проволокой так, что ее нельзя порвать никакими когтями или зубами.

— Давайте, ребят, грузите его!

Задняя часть фургона открывается, и Стайлз спешит следом, огибая освещенные части дороги. Он ничего не может сделать, _ничего_ , он знает, но видеть, как Дерека, беспомощного и одинокого, увозят – невыносимо.

— _Дерек!_ — Охотники затаскивают его в кузов, захлопнув двери. — Дерек, мы придем за тобой! Держись! — ему показалось, что он увидел, как вспыхнули красные глаза, прежде чем захлопнулась вторая дверь и погас свет.

— _Дерек, я найду тебя._


	3. Ожог

Проникнуть в лагерь оказывается легко. На самом деле, Стайлз даже не уверен, можно ли это так назвать, потому что они со Скоттом "проникнули" туда, пройдя регистрацию и приехав на автобусе прямо через главный вход так же, как и все остальные несчастные мутанты-неудачники в районе Транс-Бэй: мимо грязных металлических решеток, мимо одетых в униформу охранников, все глубже и глубже, с каждым легким, беспрепятственным шагом уходя от свободы.

Наверное, это можно назвать внедрением? Хотелось бы ему верить, что они каким-то образом стали тайными агентами, которые обводят злодеев вокруг пальца и смеются в лицо опасности.

Он бы с удовольствием лучше поверил в это, чем в то, что происходит сейчас, а именно в то, что у него не осталось больше вариантов, что он бросает себя на милость конформизма и правительственных санкций, закрывает глаза на неправомерные убийства и надеется так же, как и каждый несчастный в этом лагере, на лучшее. На лучшее, в лице вооруженных охранников, патрулирующих территорию. Естественно, их отобрали из тех, кто предан партии Охотников, так что он поумерил свои надежды.

Процесс регистрации унизителен и бесчеловечен, но он не может заставить себя волноваться сейчас об этом. Он так долго бегал от правительства, преследуя свои собственные нужды, заметая следы и прячась, чтобы обезопасить себя. После всего этого ему трудно поверить в новую реальность, в которой он добровольно вносит свое имя в бланк. Ноги просятся бежать, жаждут спасаться, хорошо отточенные инстинкты восстают против скопления людей, видимых и стоящих так близко, и он мечется между осознанием, что Дерека стоит искать здесь, и чувством глубокой апатии от того, что он сдается и сдает самого себя.

У него берут кровь на анализы, подтверждают, что он мутант и ничем не болеет. Они роятся в его сумке, конфискуют пару инструментов, но не обращают внимания на плащ и нелегальные устройства для просмотра новостей, так что все не так плохо. Ему разрешили оставить свою сменную одежду, а также дали код доступа на репликаторы с едой и туалетными принадлежностями. Ему уже долгое время не делали вакцины, поэтому сейчас ему впрыснули несколько спреев в руку и загнали в душ, где боты отскребли каждый дюйм его кожи и обрызгали какими-то химикатами, которые вызвали у парня сильное чиханье. Его тщательно вытирают и одевают, отдают обратно рюкзак, на затылок устанавливают чип с удостоверением личности, и он, моргая от яркого света, выходит на залитый солнцем двор.  
Он находит Скотта на скамейке в самом отдалении, тот сидел, опустив голову на колени, вокруг никого не было.

— Эй, дружище, ты чего? — осторожно подходит к нему Стайлз, садясь на скамейку и кладя руку ему на спину. На мгновение он отстранено поражается чистоте своих ногтей, тем, как красиво его бледные пальцы лежали на грубой серой ткани куртки Скотта. Он чувствует себя немного летящим, но так продолжается уже несколько дней, и он думает, что, возможно, он все это время испытывал длительную паническую атаку с тех пор, как обнаружил, что Дерека нет рядом.

— Я не могу контролировать себя, — Скотт сжимает и разжимает кулаки, голос стал похож больше на рычание. — Я просто... Я все думаю о том, что... что мы умрем здесь, что я никогда больше не увижу Эллисон и маму, что... — его голос срывается в отчаянный рык.

— Эй, эй, — Стайлз пододвигается ближе и толкает Скотта плечом. — Никто не собирается нас убивать.

— Да? — Скотт поднимает голову, его глаза все еще светились желтым, но дыхание стало замедляться.

Стайлз усмехается.   
— Ты что, забыл, кто мы такие? — мрачно смеется он. — Посмотрим еще кто кого. У них есть оружие, но у тебя – клыки, когти и суперисцеление, — он взмахивает на пространство вокруг них. — Черт знает, какие еще способности есть у остальных. Нихрена они не смогут сделать против нас.

Скотт поднимает голову и неуверенно улыбается.   
— Хах, да уж, — он замолкает, оглядывает двор, смотрит на смешавшихся собратьев-мутантов. — Наверное, ты прав.

— Да, — кивает Стайлз, — и даже если бы они захотели убить нас, не думаю, что они бы осмелились. Нас сейчас слишком много. Мы не просто маленькая группка, на которую всем плевать, особенно когда Создатель мутантов начал обращать детей с верхних уровней. Теперь у людей, имеющих власть, есть родственники-мутанты, и случись с нами что-то плохое, достойное внимания СМИ, это всколыхнет все правительство.

Скотт судорожно вздыхает и выпрямляется, чтобы сесть нормально, его глаза снова становятся карими.   
— Тогда что они собираются с нами делать?

Стайлз хмурится.   
— Я не знаю. Наверное, надеются, что люди просто забудут про нас. А потом, кто знает? — он пожимает плечами. — Дэнни говорил что-то насчет возвращения КайПеру и филиалам медицинский компании партии Охотников финансирования, так что в долгосрочной перспективе, возможно, планируется обследование. Или лечение? Ничего хорошего, в общем. Но. Мы не умрем здесь.

— Мы не умрем здесь.

— Да, — Стайлз кивает настолько энергично, насколько может. — А если они попытаются убить нас, мы все равно уже будем далеко.

\--

— Есть успехи?

Лохматая голова Скотта свисает с верхней койки. Стайлз не может смириться с тем, что прошло уже пять дней с тех пор, как они позволили просканировать свои браслеты, проверить зубы, распределить их по койкам, а они все еще не нашли ни следа, ни волоса, не услышали ни единого слуха о пропавшем волке.

Он переворачивается на другой бок и слышит, как Скотт вздыхает и со скрипом ерзает над ним.  
— Я разговаривал с парочкой ребят из других бараков. Никто ничего не слышал, но кое-кто из них живет здесь уже больше месяца, и они недовольны. На прошлой неделе один из охранников выстрелил в мальчишку в холле Д. Он живой, но тот охранник чуть не облажался по-крупному, — Скотт говорит с некоторым весельем в голосе, и Стайлз никак не может понять, вдохновляет его оптимизм друга или же только еще больше раздражает. Сегодня ему как-то холодно и неприятно, отсутствие теплого тела рядом – как соль на рану. Так что сейчас эта веселость в голосе Скотта его больше раздражает. — Думаю... Думаю, мы сможем подговорить их на побег. Уговаривать долго не придется. А охранники... Им выдают электрошокеры и пистолеты, но волчьего аконита я не почуял, а еще их не так уж и много. Не думаю, что власти все просчитали и продумали, сколько точно человек им понадобится, чтобы держать группу мутантов под контролем. А с твоей искрой... — койка скрипит, когда Скотт с волнением приподнимается на локтях.

— Ш-ш-ш, _боже_ , Скотт, говори тише! — Стайлз с внезапным раздражением пинает верхнюю койку. Скотт всегда видит в людях только хорошее, и в целом это замечательное качество. Да черт, Стайлз даже восхищается этим. Но Скотту никогда не понять по-настоящему риск для Стайлза стать пешкой, полезным инструментом в чьих-то более могущественных руках, потому что у него самого даже мысли никогда не возникнет воспользоваться кем-то. — Ты же _знаешь_ , насколько здесь опасно для меня, среди всех этих мутантов, которые могут почуять мою силу, если я хоть как-то спалюсь. Держи рот на замке!

— Прости, прости, — в голосе Скотта слышится искреннее раскаяние, и Стайлз слишком устал, чтобы не простить его. Он неделями почти не спал, проводя все время в поисках Дерека и переживая за него. У него уже не осталось сил злиться на своего единственного помощника. — Я буду осторожен, обещаю.

— Ладно, — Стайлз еще глубже зарывается пальцами ног в холодный жесткий матрас. — Еще что-нибудь слышал?

Скотт вздыхает и медленно качает головой.   
— Нет. Но не переживай, он должен быть где-то здесь. Мы найдем его, Стайлз. Я обещаю, — голос у него был серьезным и искренним.

— Да, — это ложное согласие, и они оба это знают, но Скотт не стал давить, и Стайлз благодарен ему за это. Он слышит, как Скотт устраивается поудобнее, слышит тихие звуки, издаваемые другими спящими. В промозглой, сырой и темной комнате Стайлз лежал, вцепившись в казенную подушку и старался не надеяться на лучшее.

–

Это происходит через два дня за завтраком, когда Стайлз давится липкой кучкой реплицированной овсянки и третьей чашкой "кофе" и старается не смотреть на то, как Скотт уплетает порцию склизкой жижи и на то, как неприятно раскрывается его рот при виде симпатичного личика Эллисон. Она с серьезным видом стояла немного позади своего отца. Крис Арджент обращался к народу, выглядел он уставшим и постаревшим, одет был в безупречный костюмчик, руками крепко опирался на трибуну. Видимо, чтобы не тряслись, подумал Стайлз. Когда-то светлые волосы уже давно начали выцветать, но вот его взгляд, который обычно искрил вызовом из-за плеча отца, потускнел и стал вялым.

— Высокая коррумпированность, следы которой привели к моему отцу, Джерарду Ардженту, стала шоком и огромным огорчением для моей семьи, — голос Криса звучит ровно, но глаза у него были покрасневшие, и Стайлз ощутил небольшой укол сочувствия к нему. Он тут же подавляет это чувство. Семья этого человека и все их дружки причастны, прямо или косвенно, к смерти его родителей, и несмотря на то, что Эллисон кажется довольно милой, Стайлз никогда не простит ее семью за то, что они сделали с ним и с такими же, как он. Он с трудом сглатывает застрявший в горле кусочек яйца.

— Джерард Арджент до сих пор ускользал от правосудия, но будьте уверены, мы найдем его и арестуем, — продолжает Крис, держась искусно и холодно, — и он предстанет перед судом за свои ужасные и бессмысленные акты насилия, за финансовые махинации, включая использование денег налогоплательщиков для финансирования экспериментов над детьми, и свое косвенное участие в подстрекательстве к беспорядкам 93-го и 95-го годов.

Крис слегка опускает седеющую голову и глубоко вздыхает, затем расправляет плечи и продолжает свою речь. Интересный ход с его стороны, думает Стайлз. Крис никогда не был любимчиком в династии Арджентов, несмотря на то, что последовал за своим отцом в Сенат, а его сестра так и осталась непредсказуемой бездарностью. С уходом Джерарда мантия правления логично и разумно перешла Крису, но многие среди партии Охотников предпочли бы, чтобы более харизматичная Кейт стала преемником их отца, и этот факт ставит Криса в неважное положение.

— Моя сестра, Кейт Арджент, тоже до сих пор избегала ареста, — на голографическом экране в правом верхнем углу высвечивается фотография Кейт Арджент, 3D изображение медленно вращается вокруг своей оси, пока Крис продолжает говорить. Это была та же самая фотография, которую показывала им Лидия, взятая из официальных документов. На ней женщина выглядела максимально презентабельно, несмотря на коварные глаза убийцы. — Она вооружена, опасна и крайне неуравновешенна. Граждане, если вы столкнетесь с ней или обнаружите ее местоположение, _ни в коем случае_ не пытайтесь вступить с ней в конфронтацию, лучше немедленно сообщите об этом властям, чтобы мы тоже могли привлечь ее к уголовной ответственности.

Эллисон наклоняется к отцу и шепчет что-то на ухо, Крис прикрывает рукой летающий микрофон и кивает ей, а потом тоже что-то шепчет в ответ. Она решительно качает темноволосой головой и подталкивает его обратно к зрителям, натягивая на лицо небольшую улыбку и скромно глядя перед собой.

— Более того, в будущем семья Арджентов больше не будет связана с партией Охотников, — в столовой послышался общий вздох, а потом начался низкий гул потрясенных голосов, заставляя Стайлза напрячься, чтобы услышать следующие слова Криса. Это намного более смелый шаг, чем он ожидал от Арджента-младшего, и Эллисон в его глазах стала выше. Понятное дело, что это именно ей удалось убедить своего отца пойти на такой шаг, и это явно было не просто. — Отныне мы будем известны как партия Защитников, и мы будем стремиться защитить права _всех_ граждан от угроз, устрашений и нежелательного вмешательства государства в их жизни, — его лицо резко посерьезнело, он обвел взглядом толпу, будто бросая вызов группировкам Охотников. — Мы приглашаем всех наших бывших союзников из партии Охотников присоединиться к нам, чтобы понять, каким образом какой-то сумасшедший смог сбить нас с нашего истинного пути, и чтобы пересмотреть наши ориентиры на служение нашей великой нации, — Крис снова оглядывается на Эллисон, и увидев ее легкий кивок, оборачивается обратно к толпе. — Мы ответим на все ваши вопросы на пресс-конференции сегодня днем. Спасибо, что уделили нам время.

— И это был лидер партии Охотников, прошу прощения, лидер новой партии _Защитников_ , сенатор Крис Арджент! — голос ведущей прозвучал так, будто она очень впечатлена, и Стайлзу становится интересно, действительно ли она читает новости, о которых сообщает или просто озвучивает своими идеально подведенными губами то, что видит в телесуфлере, не осмысливая фраз в своей голове. — В Восточном мегаполисе, Сан-Анджелесе и Транс-Бэйе вспыхнули новые беспорядки: мирные протестующие за права мутантов, празднующие падение Джерарда Арджента, сцепились с антимутантными сторонниками партии Охотников. Для восстановления порядка была привлечена национальная гвардия, в это время жителям рекомендуется оставаться в своих домах, — она снова улыбается, на ее щеках появляются ямочки. — А теперь новости спорта!  
Остальная часть новостей заглушилась шумом столовой. Некоторые мутанты сидели неподвижно, все еще пребывая в шоке, другие радостно ликовали, третьи в открытую рыдали от известий о том, что глава партии Охотников с момента ее восторжествования, наконец, пал.

Скотт поворачивается лицом к Стайлзу, темная глаза сияли на радостном лице.  
— Она смогла! — кричит он, схватив Стайлза за руки и сжав их в своих, широко улыбаясь. — Эллисон смогла! Она убедила отца, и он объявил обо всем публично! Разве она не классная?

— Да, — улыбается Стайлз, но как-то через силу. Он рад за Эллисон, конечно рад, он рад за всех. Это самый большой шаг вперед, который когда-либо был сделан в пользу мутантов. Но это не вернет его родителей, а без Дерека победа ощущается пеплом на губах. — Да, она молодец, — он кладет вилку на стол, допивает кофе, берет тарелку с недоеденной порцией и пустую кружку и несет все это в мусоросборник. — Увидимся позже. Я хочу еще раз прогуляться.

Он видит, как опускаются уголки рта Скотта, но все равно поворачивается к нему спиной и направляется к выходу из столовой.

–

Поздно ночью на его коммуникатор приходит оповещение о входящем вызове от Лидии, и ему приходится тайком отойти в туалет. Он проводит пальцем по интерфейсу, и над экраном всплывает ее зловеще прозрачное в полутьме изображение.  
— Стайлз, — она бегло оглядывается. — Общественный туалет? Ладно, я быстро. Лишь бы сюда никто не зашел.

Он кивает, не уверенный, насколько хорошо она видит его в тускло освещенной комнате.  
— Мы видели объявление Арджентов, — в его голосе слышны напряжение и усталость, но он не чувствует необходимости притворяться перед Лидией так же, как со Скоттом. Она не нуждается в его моральной поддержке или одобрении для достижения своих целей. Так ему легче, если честно. — Эллисон выполнила свою часть.

Лидия поджимает губы, но Стайлз видит, что она довольна.   
— Да, все прошло лучше, чем я ожидала. Виктория явно очень недовольна. Эллисон сказала, что еще не ясно, как много знала ее мама, и что в будущем она может доставить проблем.

— Да, — кивает Стайлз, — она не присутствовала на их объявлении.

— Да, — соглашается Лидия, — и всем известно, что брак Арджентов был заключен по политическим причинам, так что трудно сейчас сказать, которую сторону поддержит Виктория. Но пока что она ходит по струнке смирно, — она снисходительно улыбается. — Эллисон обвела Криса вокруг пальца, так что насчет него я не беспокоюсь, и теперь он стал главой семьи, раз Джерард больше не помеха, — она рассеянно крутит локон волос. — Это хорошо.

Стайлз видит, как она проводит пальцем по собственному экрану, делая в нем невидимые для него заметки. Он понимает, что у Лидии есть какая-то конечная цель, но он без понятия, какая. Впрочем, это не важно. Сейчас они на одной стороне, и у него уже давно нет роскоши планировать наперед. Он привык принимать то, что дает ему судьба сейчас, даже если он никогда не будет по-настоящему счастлив этими дарами.

— Ты уже нашел Дерека? — Лидия оглядывает темный общественный туалет через голограмму, как будто Дерек мог притаиться где-то в углу, готовый выскочить в любой момент и застать ее врасплох. Стайлз отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет. Никаких следов. Скотт очаровал здесь уже всех, кого только мог, но никто ничего не видел и не слышал, а если кто и слышал, то молчит, — Стайлз проводит рукой по затылку, разглаживая несуществующие вихры и надавливая большим пальцем на основание черепа. — Лидия, когда я видел, как его забирали, я четко слышал, что они увезут его в лагерь, и я знаю, что Дэнни подтвердил, что той ночью сюда приехала та же машина, но что если мы все-таки ошиблись? Что, если его отвезли куда-то в другое место? — он убирает ладонь с ноющего места на затылке, где за последние пару недель протер уже себе лысину. — Я просмотрел записи о поступлении, но пока что не смог проникнуть в офисы, — он опускает глаза. — Завтра я постараюсь остаться в одиночестве и взломать местные каналы связи и посмотреть, привозили его сюда или нет.

Лидия кивает, но он видит на ее лице тень сомнения.   
— Помни, его могли не зарегистрировать. Они схватили его на улице, скорее всего, закон им не писан, — она на мгновение закрывает глаза, и он видит, как она обдумывает бесконечные вероятности событий, делает подсчеты и обрабатывает информацию – у нее это получается быстрее, чем у кого-либо. Она открывает глаза и энергично трясет головой. — Он все еще где-то там, Стайлз. Должен быть, больше его никуда не могли увезти. Тебе нужно найти его. Он важен, и есть много тех, кто _с удовольствием_ сделал бы его своей пешкой.

Стайлз чувствует, как ужесточается его выражение лица.   
— Думаешь, я не знаю? Не волнуйся, Лидия. Я верну его, — он мрачно качает головой. — Я найду его, Лидс. Найду.

–

Скотт будит Стайлза рано утром, взвалившись на его койку и подпрыгивая на ней, не обращая внимания на то, что Стайлз переворачивается на другой бок и накрывает голову подушкой. Он долго не мог уснуть после разговора с Лидией, снова и снова думая о том, где может быть Дерек и для чего его там держат, и каким образом он собирается его найти.  
— Стайлз, — Скотт тычет его в ребра, Стайлз бьет вслепую, попадая в бицепс друга, и тут же трясет рукой от боли и ругается. — _Стайлз_. Давай, вставай, ты ни за что не угадаешь, кого я нашел. _Стааааайлз_.

Точно не Дерека, иначе Стайлз бы уже об этом знал. Но ему все равно невольно становится любопытно, и он заставляет себя встать, проводит рукой по щеке со следом от подушки и моргает, всматриваясь в лицо, которое выглядит одновременно знакомым и совершенно чужим.

— Ты не Дерек, — в конце концов произносит он, приходя в себя, когда его взгляд встречается с большими темными глазами.

— Да ладно, Бэтмен? — девушка смеется и встряхивает головой. — Кто такой Дерек?

Стайлз поймал себя на том, что тоже качает головой.   
— Один друг. Просто... мы его ищем.

На лице девушки промелькнула вспышка боли, а ее клыки заострились и удлинились.   
— Все мы здесь кого-то ищем, — она без труда говорит сквозь клыки, не шепелявит и не заикается, как Скотт. Наверное, она стала мутантом после вакцины, тогда же, когда и Стайлз, может, раньше. — Или не хотим, чтобы нас нашли, — ее глаза светятся желтым, она выпускает когти, и Стайлз пугается ее так, как никогда не пугался Дерека или Скотта.

Он свешивает ноги с кровати и только сейчас замечает еще двоих подростков, слишком небрежно облокотившихся о стену барака.  
— Не хотелось бы напоминать тебе об этом, но оглянись вокруг, — он широко разводит руками, указывая на койки, широкие ряды бараков, коридоров и общественных туалетов. — Мы пойдем ко дну с этим кораблем.

Девушка запрокидывает голову и смеется, втянув зубы и когти, но оставив глаза светится нервирующим желтым, пока она протягивала ему руку.   
— И правда. Меня зовут Эрика. А тебя?

–

— Итак, я попробовал использовать свои инстинкты, как учил меня Дерек, и заметил, что Эрик пахнет не так, как остальные мутанты, — Скотт сморщил нос. — Вообще-то все мутанты пахнут не так, как обычные люди, — светловолосый парень у окна рыкнул на него, и Скотт поднял руки в извиняющемся жесте, — прости, _генотипные_ , но Эрика пахла, как мы с Дереком, — Скотт рассмеялся. — А потом я испугал ее, и она впилась когтями мне в плечо. Тогда я понял, что у нее такая же мутация, как и у нас.

Стайлз оглядывает всех троих. Шатен был примерно того же телосложения, что и Эрика, такой же жилистый, но у Эрики были более мягкие очертания, что никоим образом не делало ее менее грозной, тогда как парень был просто высоким и худощавым. Второй парень был больше в размерах и кожей темнее, не такой, правда, высокий, как шатен, но шире и сильнее, с умным взглядом.

— И у вас у всех мутация волка?

Они переглянулись и кивнули один за другим.  
— В этом есть определенный смысл, что среди такой большой популяции бывают случаи повторения мутации, — пожал плечами тот, что побольше, Бойд. — И еще то, что исходная мутация, из которой изобрели сыворотку, проявляется чаще, чем остальные.

Стайлз кивает. Бойд, конечно, прав. Теория вероятности указывает на то, что способности мутантов должны иногда повторяться. Он вскользь задумывается, есть ли еще такие же, как он, как Лидия? Если и есть, он не уверен, что хотел бы познакомиться с ними.

— У вас тоже обострены органы чувств? Обоняние, слух, умение выслеживать?

Все трое кивают.

Стайлз оглядывается на Скотта, а потом закрывает глаза, стараясь не поддаваться нахлынувшей на него волне беспомощного страха.  
— Если бы Дерек был здесь, ты бы его почувствовал.

— Этот Дерек тоже волк? — Стайлз обменивается быстрым предупреждающим взглядом со Скоттом, а затем кивает. Не лучшая идея раскрывать участие Дерека в истории происхождения вакцины, но они ничем не рискуют, если раскроют природу его мутации, возможно, эти трое смогут помочь им найти его.

— Да. Он такой же, как Скотт и как вы, ребята. Высокий, темноволосый. Видели его?

Шатен, Айзек, нерешительно выступает вперед.   
— Нет, не видели. Но... — он быстро вздыхает и оглядывается на двух других, ожидая одобрения. — Нас привезли сюда около месяца назад, и мы довольно быстро нашли друг друга. Есть еще несколько мутантов-оборотней, но они не очень общительны.

Стайлз кивает, заставляя себя сохранять спокойствие.   
— Правда?

— Да, — подхватывает Бойд. — Мы вычислили их и друг друга довольно быстро, но потом, немного погодя, может... — он задумывается, — ...может, недели две назад, сюда привезли кого-то еще, и мы почуяли, что он один из нас. Там была какая-то суматоха, мы пошли посмотреть и увидели, как несколько охранников тащат мешок, похожий на тот, что для трупов, — его лицо исказилось гневом, и Стайлзу пришлось отогнать пятна по краям зрения и заставить себя слушать Бойда дальше. — У них в мешке был какой-то несчастный мутант, и от него пахло так же, как и от нас.

Эрика глухо зарычала, а у Айзека тревожно сменились глаза с желтого на человеческий голубой. Рука Скотта тяжело легка на плечо Стайлза, и он попытался сосредоточиться на этом ощущении, а не на том, что прошептал ему друг на ухо.  
— Стайлз. Что, если это значит, что он мертв? Что, если уже слишком поздно?

Эрика тут же качает головой, не стесняясь того, что наглым образом подслушивала.  
— Нет, крови не было. Пахло наркотиками, — она обнажает зубы, на ее лице проявляется нотка сожаления. — Мы бы сделали что-нибудь, если бы могли, но их было слишком много. И если это был он, то он был жив. По крайней мере, тогда.

— Да, — соглашается Бойд, — и там еще была женщина, помните? — он жестикулирует, — примерно такого роста, русая? Она наблюдала за всем этим, разговаривала с охранниками о том, что она занимается поисками Создателя мутантов и что их добыча может помочь ей найти его, — он делает паузу, и Стайлз впервые за эти недели почувствовал искру надежды. Если Дерек – источник информации, то он все еще может быть жив. — А потом они бросили мешок к ее ногам, и она сказала: _"Не навредите ему"_ , а потом рассмеялась и добавила: _"Это моя задача"_.

Стайлз крепко вцепился в рукав рубашки Скотта, резко втянув воздух. Он понимает, что его лицо сейчас выглядит так, как будто он собрался убивать.  
— Скотт.

Скотт издает низкий, злобный рык, и остальные тоже отсвечивают золотыми глазами в ответ.

— Он у Кейт.

–

— Стайлз!

Он резко просыпается от шипящего шепота своего имени в темноте общей спальни. Кто-то на другом конце неровно храпит и переворачивается, матрас громко скрипнул в тишине. Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой лицо Лидии, ее широко раскрытые глаза и палец, прижатый к губам. Он открыл было рот, но она резко покачала головой, и он закрыл его и начал осторожно выбираться из койки, ненадолго задержавшись, чтобы убедиться, что Скотт все еще спит, а затем крадется за девушкой через дверь и несколько коридоров.  
Повисла напряженная тишина, пока они подбирались к концу дальнего крыла бараков. Она настойчиво вложила в его руку крошечную электронную отмычку и указала на дверь. Он чуть не рассмеялся от иронии: она хочет, чтобы он использовал свои приобретенные навыки нечестной добычи еды, чтобы проникнуть в... судя по всему, какую-то каморку, но он уверен, что в этом есть какой-то скрытый смысл, так что он подчиняется Лидии и закрывается с ней внутри.

— Лидия, _какого хера_ ты здесь делаешь? — Стайлз проводит рукой по панели освещения на стене, заставив замигать над их головами флуоресцентные лампы. — Если они узнают, что ты одна из нас, тебя не выпустят обратно, — он меряет шагами крошечное пространство, напрягая слух, чтобы услышать, не идет ли кто-нибудь. — Здесь очень опасные люди, все до единого! Ты подвергаешь опасности _нас всех_! Какого хрена? Почему не через коммуникатор?

Она закатывает глаза и нетерпеливо скрещивает руки на груди.   
— Ты правда думаешь, что я не предприняла никаких мер предосторожности, прежде чем приехать сюда? Я богатая, а не тупая.

— Ладно, отлично, но если ты и правда не дура, то должна понимать, насколько это рискованно для всех нас! — Стайлз знает, что ведет себя слишком громко, но он на взводе уже который день, которую неделю, которые пять лет, и уже не может так хорошо контролировать себя. — Что. Ты. Здесь делаешь.

Лидия тяжело вздыхает, затем достает из кармана свой коммуникатор и открывает схему.  
— Дэнни немного покопался и нашел старые схемы этого лагеря еще со времен его функционирования в двадцатом веке. Мы думаем, что они могут быть полезны. Но сначала... — она засунула коммуникатор под мышку и протянула руки. Стайлз видит, что ей явно неохота просить его об услуге так же, как и ему неохота использовать свои способности, но она поджала губы с такой решительностью, что, казалось, попробуй ей не подчиниться и тебя ждет неминуемая смерть. — Мне снова понадобиться твоя помощь, чтобы найти Питера.

В его мозгу наступает краткий миг осознания, время останавливается и уступает место ярости, пульсирующей по венам. Он смотрит ей в глаза, приближается и хватает ее за руку так сильно, что она вздрагивает.   
— Ты что, _правда_ хочешь сказать мне, что у тебя есть что-то, что поможет найти Дерека, того Дерека, который _пропадал_ в _полном одиночестве_ и _страданиях_ неделями, и ничего не собираешься мне говорить, пока я не помогу тебе совершить твою паршивую вендетту? Ты что, хочешь принести его в жертву во славу Питеру? — он даже не может подобрать нужных слов, но ему внезапно расхотелось к ней прикасаться, и он резко отпускает ее. — Ты мне _противна_. Все, что тебя волнует – получить то, что ты хочешь, а всё остальное, _все_ остальные у тебя на втором месте.

Она хмурится, но не отступает ни на миллиметр, приподняв подбородок.   
— Не делай из меня злодейку только для того, чтобы самому стать героем, Стайлз. Я искренне хочу помочь тебе _и_ Дереку. Но как только я тебе скажу то, что ты хочешь знать, ты тут же сорвешься к нему, не думая больше ни о чем, и точно не станешь помогать мне, — она делает шаг вперед и тычет его в грудь своим острым ногтем. — Так что _да_ , я шантажирую тебя, если тебе так угодно. Я бы назвала это разумной стратегией, — она ведет голым плечом, — но как хочешь. И я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что забочусь о себе. Кто, если не я? Я собираюсь выжить с тобой или без тебя, так что выбирай. Помочь мне и получить то, что ты хочешь. Или же нет.

В его слепом гневе промелькнул оттенок восхищения, но ни то, ни другое не имеет сейчас такого значения, как шанс найти Дерека. Он ненавидит это делать, _ненавидит_ быть использованным, но это будет стоит того, если он доберется до него вовремя.

Он протягивает ей свои ладони.

\--

На этот раз его это не так дезориентирует. То ли Лидия начала лучше себя контролировать, то ли разум Стайлза приспособился к ней с прошлого раза. Но это все еще ошеломляет. Он видит фрагменты уравнений, перемешанные с веселой музыкой, где-то миллион исписанных аккуратным почерком листов и рисунки яркой разноцветной одежды, которые показались ему похожими на стаю летящих встревоженных птиц – всё на основе стальной хватки, которая сжимала его искру и _тянула_ за собой. Все вокруг начинает кружиться, прямо как в прошлый раз, и Стайлз с удовольствием закрыл бы глаза, если бы мог, но от этих ощущений избавиться невозможно, пока Лидия расставляет свою ментальную сеть и ждет, когда среди моря тысяч душ сверкнет, словно маяк, местоположение Питера.

Справа от них вспыхнуло что-то красное, и Лидия идет за ним, приближаясь, потянув за собой его разум. Вспышки безумия, вонзающиеся в плоть иглы и вой в ночи. « _О_ _»_ , — говорит Лидия, когда в поле зрения появляется знакомое лицо, — « _так вот_ , как _он это сделал_ _»_. Стайлз подумал, что на фотографиях родителей Дерека у мужчины в лабораторном халате было то же лицо, и сначала он смотрит на него неодобрительно, затем испуганно, а потом смиренно. — « _Он сам себе вколол вакцину, а потом заставил ведущего ученого создать сыворотку, которая должна была привести ее в действие. Он протестировал ее на себе. Неудивительно, что он неуравновешенный_ _»_. Ее слова сопровождала дрожь страха, и Стайлз не мог не проследить за ее логическим выводом, задавшись вопросом, приводит ли антивакцинная сыворотка к безумию. Она двигается дальше и сосредотачивается на местонахождении Питера.

Проходит всего несколько секунд, как Питер замечает их присутствие. Стайлзу хочется отшатнуться от страха, когда тот обращает свой обезумевший разум к Лидии, на его лице медленно расплывается улыбка, пока его разум принюхивается к краям ее связи.  
« _Смотри_ _»_ , — шепчет Лидия, перед глазами проносится целая серия изображений лагеря. — « _Смотри, ты нашел Кейт. Вот она, прячется от тебя. Но ты можешь ее выследить_ _»_. «Ну уж нет», думает Стайлз, пытаясь вырвать свои руки из рук Лидии, но она крепко впивается в них пальцами. « _Нет, прекрати, не говори ему, где Дерек_ _»_. Стайлз чувствует, как Питер с интересом принюхивается и тянет за ниточку. Лидия ловит ртом воздух и давит в последний раз. « _Приходи, мы все ждем..._ _»_ _._ Внезапно раздается треск, в нос ударяет запах крови и разложений, в голове Стайлза раздается ужасающий рев, заставив его выдернуть свои руки из рук девушки, чтобы закрыть уши. Они оба тяжело упали на пол.

Он целую минуту лежал на спине и медленно дышал, прежде мир перед ним замедлился и перестал вертеться и качаться, и он смог прийти в себя. Он медленно садится и морщится, подползая на четвереньках к Лидии. Она лежит без сознания, капелька крови стекала по ее верхней губе, и он не смог сдержать слез из-за еще одной неудачи в поисках Дерека. Он в отчаянии бьет кулаками по полу.

Когда он прикладывает пальцы к ее шее, то чувствует, что пульс у нее учащенный, но ровный, дышит она тоже нормально. Хотел бы он сейчас связаться со Скоттом, чтобы позвать его на помощь, но из-за отсыревшего фундамента еле работающий коммуникатор Скотта ни за что не сможет поймать сигнал. Он делает глубокий вдох, засовывает упавший коммуникатор Лидии к себе в карман и подхватывает ее саму на руки. Он судорожно молится, чтобы их не поймали, и выскальзывает через дверь в коридор, направляясь к койкам максимально быстро и тихо.

\--

На следующее утро они со Скоттом сидят на его койке, и Стайлз яростно стучит по экрану коммуникатора Лидии. Ему пришлось использовать свой коммуникатор, чтобы связаться с Дэнни. Они проговорили больше часа, но совместными усилиями смогли разблокировать устройство Лидии. Можно только представить, насколько она разозлится, когда придет в себя, но сейчас она все еще лежит без сознания на кровати Эрики под присмотром трех волков, пока Стайлз со Скоттом пытаются заполучить доступ к тому, что она нашла.

Стайлз нажимает на очередной файл и приближает его пальцами. Сердце начинает биться быстрее. Это оказываются чертежи всего лагеря, датированные 1943 годом.

Скотт тихо присвистывает.   
— Это же оно! Вот, вытаскивай его сюда!

Стайлз переворачивает изображение так, чтобы его голограмма зависла в воздухе над экраном.   
— Смотри, — он с благоговением прослеживает линию от задней части здания, в котором они находятся, к маленькому подземному прямоугольнику. — Здесь находился главный штаб. И так как этот лагерь был построен еще до Холодной войны, они достроили к нему ядерное бомбоубежище. Оно было здесь, — он тыкает обкусанным ногтем по контуру маленькой коробочки. — Его убрали с современных чертежей. По-любому кто-то купил этот лагерь и захотел себе секретное убежище, — он втягивает в себя столько воздуха, сколько могут выдержать его легкие. Его всего потряхивало, Скотт похлопал его по спине. — Это оно, Скотт. Там они и держат Дерека.

Он уже наполовину спрыгнул с кровати и собрался рвануть, как пальцы Скотта схватили его за руку, потянув обратно.  
— Погоди, Стайлз, ты не можешь просто ворваться туда без какого-либо плана. Мы должны все продумать, — Стайлз извивается, обнажив зубы, но Скотт держит его крепко. — Вот, посмотри, — он подтягивает Стайлз так, чтобы он снова устроился на койке и посмотрел на схему. — Видишь? Выглядит так, как будто там одна комната, но на самом деле у них там что-то типа потайной двери за шкафом или за туалетом, которая выделяется и выдает себя странной формой. Если подождать, пока кто-нибудь из нее выйдет, возможно, удастся проскользнуть внутрь и спрятаться на дальней стороне комнаты, чтобы как можно дольше оставаться незамеченным, — Скотт закусывает губу, его большие глаза темнеют и становятся серьезными. — Самое опасное место – лестница. На ней невозможно спрятаться.

Стайлз вздыхает и проводит руками по волосам. Скотт прав, это будет нелегко.  
— Нам нужен отвлекающий маневр.

–

— Вы хотите, чтобы мы... — с сомнением в голосе начинает Эрика, скрестив руки на груди и прислонившись к оконной раме, — ...возглавили восстание в лагере. Как отвлекающий маневр.

— Да, — с воодушевлением улыбается Скотт. — Именно этого мы от вас и хотим. Нам нужно, чтобы вы собрали достаточно народу и подняли бунт, чтобы отвлечь охранников и обратить все внимание на себя.

Эрика запрокидывает голову и смеется, ее светлые волосы блеснули в слабом солнечном свете, бьющем из окна позади нее. Айзек замер от удивления, а Бойд кивнул.  
— Я работал в общественном транспорте, — тихо говорит Бойд, на его лице расплылась улыбка. — Эти раздолбанные жестянки все равно практически летают сами по себе. Уверен, мы найдем еще пару человек, которые с ними справятся.

Скотт одобрительно улыбается, кладя руку на плечо Стайлза, который уже несколько часов беспомощно ерзает, борясь с вынужденным бездействием.   
— У вас есть время на подготовку до завтрашнего обеда. Дэнни сказал, что именно в это время Джерард оставляет Дерека без присмотра, чтобы отойти пообедать с охранником. И нам нужно, чтобы именно в это время вы их отвлекли.

У Эрики удлиняются зубы при упоминании Дерека, и она делает решительный шаг вперед, заставив Стайлза вздрогнуть. Она выглядит гораздо более угрожающе, чем Дерек, даже в состоянии своей самой свирепой альфы версии.  
— Объясни, почему ты не хочешь, чтобы мы помогли его спасти. Почему это вдруг стая волков для тебя бесполезна?

Стайлз говорит, не моргнув глазом.   
— Потому что его держат в очень маленьком помещении с малым количеством хорошо вооруженных людей. Хитрость и расчет будут намного эффективней грубой силы.

Айзек неохотно кивает и обменивается взглядом со Скоттом, прежде чем сделать шаг вперед и встать рядом с ней.  
— Если мы сможем помочь тому парню, Дереку, обеспечив вам отвлекающий маневр, то мы организуем самый крутой маневр, который только возможен. Да, ребят?

Бойд одобрительно кивает без тени сомнения, а Эрика выглядит взволнованной, но не выражает несогласия.  
— Ладно, — говорит она через пару секунд, — мы сделаем это. Но, — медленно улыбается она, — давайте-ка немного подбодрим этого потерянного одинокого волка, — она позволяет своим глазам вспыхнуть желтым под светом полуденного солнца, запрокидывает голову и воет. Остальные волки присоединяются к ней, один за другим, и несмотря на то, что Стайлз слышит, как охранники бегут на пронзительный вой, его душа неожиданно заполняется надеждой.

 _«Дерек»_ , — мысленно подает он сигнал, — _«мы идем»_.

–

Уже наступают глубокие сумерки, пока он ждет за гауптвахтой, не сводя глаз с непримечательной решетки на потрескавшемся бетоне в нескольких метрах от него. Стайлз не мог просто стоять и ждать, не мог перестать ковырять носком обуви землю, жевать губу и подпрыгивать в нетерпении.

Они решили, что Эрика, Скотт и остальные возглавят бунт во время обеда. Они разрабатывали план весь день, опираясь на основные идеи и связи, которые успел установить Скотт за все время пребывания в лагере и надеясь на мышление толпы, чтобы достаточное количество мутантов смогли легко одолеть ленивых, но, к сожалению, хорошо вооруженных охранников и успело уехать на летающих грузовиках. Но пока что не было ничего: ни звука, ни ярости, ни отвлекающего маневра.

Решетка перед ним медленно со скрипом открывается, и Стайлз подпрыгивает чуть ли не на полметра, ударившись локтем о стену и до крови закусив губу, чтобы не издать ни звука.  
Первым из лестничной клетки выходит охранник, молодой и скучающий, но с довольно внушительным шокером в руках, так что Стайлз не торопиться списывать его со счетов. За молодым охранником вышел мужчина постарше в костюме, и, хотя уже было довольно темно, чтобы разглядеть его лицо, Стайлз был уверен, что это Джерард Арджент. Джерард достает из кармана коммуникатор, быстро стуча пальцами по экрану. Охранник явно заскучал, повернувшись спиной к сенатору Ардженту, чтобы лениво осмотреть периметр.

Внезапно охранник резко поворачивается к зданию, положив руки на оружие. Стайлз слышит это через секунду: здание сотрясается от рева, который сливается в огромную волну, прежде чем вырваться наружу, когда двери отлетают под напором тысячи бегущих мутантов. Охранник начинает стрелять, крича в коммуникатор, чтобы ему прислали подкрепление, пока он храбро бросается в бой врукопашную. Мутанты явно держат путь прямо к грузовикам, и Стайлз на мгновение замечает широкую улыбку Бойда, когда тот пробегает мимо.

Он отрывается от разворачивающегося позади хаоса, отчаянно стараясь не задумываться обо всех этих криках, воплях и выстрелах, и поднимает голову. Джерард быстро подошел к углу здания и выглянул из-за него, одновременно разговаривая по коммуникатору. Сердце Стайлза подпрыгивает и застревает где-то в горле, заставляя задыхаться.

Ему нужно поторопиться.

Джерард исчезает за углом, гаркнув что-то в коммуникатор напоследок, и Стайлз выскакивает из-за гауптвахты прямиком к решетке, схватившись за металлическое кольцо и подняв его вверх. Решетка поддается легче, чем он думал, почти сбив его с ног, а потом перед ним предстает тускло освещенный пролет вниз. Он бросил последний взгляд на бунтующую толпу, которая сеяла настоящий хаос, и это каким-то образом его успокоило, а потом он быстро спускается по ступенькам, закрыв за собой решетку.

–

На полпути по сырому лестничному пролету до него донеслись голоса, поэтому он замедлил шаги и старался двигаться как можно тише. В самом низу оказывается немного приоткрытая дверь, а за острым металлическим краем был виден проникающий свет. Он крадется к двери, радуясь, что ступеньки сделаны из бетона, а не из того, что может прогнуться под его весом и заскрипеть.

— Ладно, Дерек, _так и быть_ , я тебе верю.

Внезапно раздаются электрический звук и хриплый вой, Стайлз прижимается к стене лестничной клетки, чтобы не нырнуть необдуманно в дверной проем. Он до крови расцарапывает костяшки пальцев о грубую поверхность стены, а его сердце бешено колотится в горле.

— Ты не Создатель мутантов, — снова раздается электрический разряд и измученный вой. Похоже, комнаты здесь звуконепроницаемы и бомбонепробиваемые. Судя по вою Дерека, рваному и хриплому, задушенному и одинокому, он рвет глотку от боли уже несколько дней. — Ты, пожалуй, и правда недостаточно умен для этой роли. Ты всегда был ведомым. Терпеливо ждал своей очереди, позволял родителям ставить тебе условия, ссорился с братьями и сестрами, но _никогда_ не переступал черту, _никогда_ не совершал ошибку.

Голос Кейт, напротив, был шелковистым и наполненным, ниже, чем думал Стайлз, и звучал более чем неуравновешенно. Дерек злобно рычит ей в ответ, и Стайлз прижимается к двери, отчаянно пытаясь разглядеть что-нибудь сквозь приоткрывшуюся щель.

— Но ты же должен знать, кто Создатель мутантов, верно? — нараспев говорит Кейт, отчего у него на затылке волосы встают дыбом. — Это точно не твои родители. Я сама лично тащила их тела, холодные, в песке.

Дерек вымученно стонет, и Стайлз засовывает окровавленные костяшки пальцев в рот, чтобы не закричать.

— И это не твой старший брат. Он был вместе с вашими родителями, — голос Кейт звучит озадаченно. — А твоя сестра Лора, моя собственная _лучшая_ подруга... — ее голос на мгновение становится высоким и девчачьим, насмешливо изображая девочку-подростка, — она боролась до конца. Я так ей гордилась. Но я все равно ее убила, потому что вы с ней были _слишком_ похожи, — на этот раз разряд электричества сопровождается щелчком чего-то длинного и тонкого по коже, и вой Дерека звучит искаженно и слабо. — Она была всего лишь животным, неудачным экспериментом, уродцем, ошибкой природы, _прямо как ты_.

Вдруг послышался такой звук, как будто что-то разбилось, тяжелые предметы с грохотом упали на пол.

— _Почему ты не сдаешься?_ Ты никогда раньше не был таким сильным, — Голос Кейт пронзителен и яростен, а трескучий звук электричества раздается эхом громче и выше, чем до этого. — Говори! Почему? Как ты стал альфой? Кто твой якорь? _Говори!_

Голос Дерека был тонким, едва ли можно было услышать, что он сказал.

— Что? Ну же. Боже, ты даже не заслуживаешь того количества электричества, что я на тебя потратила. Как жаль, что такое симпатичное личико досталось такой безмозглой мерзости.

Стайлз тянется к двери, молясь всем сердцем, чтобы она открылась беззвучно. Он вдруг позабыл, что тыл его остался не прикрыт, пока чья-то рука не хватает его за капюшон и не затаскивает на пару ступенек выше, заставив его тщетно хвататься за ворот кофты и задыхаться. Его с размаху прижимают к стене, он настолько сильно ударяется головой о холодный бетон, что перед глазами ярко вспыхивают звездочки.

— _Ты._ Ты же тот самый мелкий мерзавец, которого мы поймали несколько недель назад, — от Джерарда Арджента несет смертью, на бледном лице выделялись потемневшие глаза. — Пизденыш мелкий. Из-за тебя я потерял хороших бойцов. Какого _хрена_ ты здесь забыл? — он хватает Стайлза за отворот куртки – тот все еще продолжает откашливаться – и снова ударяет его о стену. — Преподам-ка я тебе урок.

Кулак застает Стайлза врасплох, но ему удается повернуть голову и уклониться так, чтобы удар пришелся сбоку от его головы, а не по щеке, как планировалось. Он позволяет себе обмякнуть в захвате Джерарда, подняв руки, чтобы защитить голову, и тот бьет его коленом в живот, отчего Стайлз задыхается, падая на ступеньки. Джерард не стал его поднимать, а злобно ударил ногой под ребра, когда парень притворился, что потерял сознание. Кровь капала из ранки на губе, которую он прокусил собственными зубами.

Дерек снова прерывисто воет, и внезапно из-за решетки раздается гораздо более громкий ответный вой.

— _Блядь_ , — Джерард напоследок пинает его по голени. — С тобой я потом разберусь. _Кейт_!

Джерард бежит вниз по лестнице и захлопывает за собой дверь как раз тогда, когда решетку срывает с проема. Существо, которое неслось вниз вслед за ним, едва ли можно было назвать человекоподобным: оно было огромным, волосатым и непропорциональным. С его челюстей свисала слюна, от него несло, как от помойки, и свежей кровью. Оно даже не заметило Стайлза, который лежал на ступеньках совершенно неподвижно, перепрыгнув через него и сильно пнув в бедро своей задней ногой. Дверь для него – как преграда из картонки, хоть и сделана из тяжелого металла. Стайлз слышит крики ужаса, когда существо срывает дверь с петель и бросается сквозь образовавшееся неровное отверстие.

Стайлз слышит суматошный шум, но не видит, что там происходит, так как пытается сесть, он роется в кармане в поисках плаща-невидимки, натягивает его на себя и с трудом ковыляет туда, где раньше была дверь. Картина перед ним предстала сюрреалистичная: перед ним стояло то самое ужасное существо, принявшее получеловеческий облик с длинными заостренными ушами и окровавленными клыками, с лицом, на котором буквально было написано родство с Дереком. Джерард стоял спиной к Стайлзу и направлял пистолет на существо, хотя он уже слышал, как старик выстрелил дважды, но пули, похоже, не произвели никакого эффекта на мутанта, который, судя по всему, и был Питером Хейлом. Кейт стояла в углу справа от Стайлза, держа пистолет наготове и снова целясь в Питера и Дерека... Стайлз тяжело сглатывает и крадется внутрь помещения настолько медленно и осторожно, насколько это возможно. Дерек прикован цепями к дальней стене, голова его опущена вниз, из сотен мелких порезов и серьезных полузаживших ран стекала кровь. Стайлзу больно смотреть на него в таком состоянии, но ему нельзя останавливаться, и поэтому он медленно и аккуратно двигается в сторону Джерарда, мысленно прося его сделать хотя бы один шаг вперед, чтобы он мог проскользнуть за ним.

— Питер Хейл. Мне стоило догадаться, — почти что радостно говорит Кейт. — Как приятно снова видеть тебя во плоти, хоть ты и предал своих же, когда мы виделись с тобой в последний раз.

Питер злобно рычит.   
— Будущее за мутантами. Мы – следующая ступень эволюции. Мы есть и будем _лучше_ вас, потому что мы не боимся перемен.

Кейт резко смеется.   
— До этого тебе не довелось побыть мутантом. Ты просто не справился. Тебя исключили из программы, — Питер делает угрожающий шаг в ее сторону, и Джерард двигается за ним, твердой рукой держа его на мушке.

— Я был лишен своей законной славы, но мое время пришло, и теперь я привношу изменения в этот мир. Мы одержим вверх, я даже не сомневаюсь, и единственные оставшиеся из обычных людей будут слишком слабы и трусливы, чтобы принять новую реальность превосходства мутантов.

— Ты и правда слетел с катушек, если думаешь, что мы позволим тебе когда-нибудь выбраться отсюда. Твое время вышло, — Джерард делает еще один шаг, и Стайлз проскальзывает у него за спиной, не сводя глаз с Дерека. Только бы ему удалось подобраться к нему достаточно близко... У него бешено пульсировали икры, и он не мог полностью выпрямиться из-за боли в животе и ребрах, но он продолжает подбираться все ближе и ближе. — Мы усыпим тебя, как бешеную псину, коей ты и являешься.

— Кое-кто из семьи-то у тебя все же остался, а, Дерек, — слащаво проговаривает Кейт, и Стайлз замирает всего в полуметре от ноги Дерека. Она перевела взгляд в его сторону, но из-за плохого освещения, похоже, не заметила ничего необычного. Однако нос Дерека дергается, и Стайлз надеется, что у того хватит ума не выдать его.

— _Семья_ , — голос Дерека срывается, когда он выплевывает это слово. — Никто из моей семьи не убивает детей и не превращает их насильно в мутантов из-за политики.

— О, Дерек, — вздыхает Питер и обращается к Кейт убеждающим тоном. — Он еще ребенок. Он просто не понимает, что мы выше вас всех, что это наша законное предназначение.

Стайлз делает последний шаг и обхватывает голой рукой лодыжку Дерека. Он чувствует, как Дерек вздрагивает, когда энергия пронзает все его тело, и Стайлз наклоняется вперед, чтобы прижаться к его бедру, пока он вдавливает свою искру так сильно, насколько может.  
Дерек задыхается и застывает, подавляя боль и затягивание ран по всему телу, глаза вспыхивают ярко-красным, пока он беззвучно сжимает и разжимает кулаки, справляясь с силой, проходящей через его тело. Стайлз чувствует, как он глубоко вбирает в себя воздух, как кислород до конца наполняет его легкие, словно его там не было уже несколько дней. Стайлз снова давит, на этот раз посильнее. Он чувствует, как кровь стекает по губе, но пока Дерек не освободится этого недостаточно.

— Ты говоришь так, будто уверен, что выйдешь отсюда, — Джерард взвел курок пистолета. — Но ты не выйдешь.

Питер смотрит на него с улыбкой.   
— Я свое дело уже сделал. Шарики, которые я тут установил, все равно придут в действие, со мной или без меня. А пока... — он обращается и в мгновение ока поднимает Кейт за горло высоко в воздух, она яростно бьет его ногами, дергаясь в его руках. Джерард стреляет в него, а Дерек рывком освобождает свои ноги от оков. Из-за развернувшейся сцены никто этого не замечает. — Я убью ее, убью тебя. А потом мутанты, мой вид, возглавят эту страну.

Джерард снова стреляет, и Стайлз делает последний рывок, когда Дерек полностью освобождается. Стайлз видит, как Джерард с Питером удивленно оборачиваются, но у него слишком сильно затуманивается зрение, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать на это. Дерек хватает его под руки, словно пушинку, и несется к лестнице. Дерек бормотал что-то себе под нос, что-то очень похожее на «на выход, на выход, на выход», и Стайлз лишь мимолетно успевает повернуть голову и увидеть Питера с широкой улыбкой на лице и круглым металлическим предметом в руке, прежде чем их выкидывает мощным взрывом наружу.

–

Он приходит в себя лежа на спине, ночное небо было густым и серым. Полностью исцелившееся лицо Дерека склонилось над ним, прежде чем потереться об него. Стайлз поднимает руку, вцепляется пальцами в непослушные пряди Дерека и дает себе время расслабиться, прежде чем принять сидячее положение. В ушах продолжает звенеть, а на губах образуются корочки. Дерек прижимается всем телом к его боку, заботливо осторожничая с ушибленным боком и ногой. Стайлз притягивает его к себе ближе. Он теплый, надежный и действует на него успокаивающе, как ничто другое в этом мире.

Они сидят так еще долгое время, прислушиваясь к звукам беготни и выкрикам в других частях лагеря, не собираясь сдвигаться от защитного ограждения гауптвахты.

–

Эрика находит их сразу после наступления рассвета, выйдя из барака с дрожащей Лидией под руку.

— Ты нашел его.

Голос у нее был слабым и скрежещущим, просачивающимся сквозь вакуум и все еще стоящий гул в ушах, но он все равно кивает в знак подтверждения, пока Эрика с Дереком откровенно принюхивались к запахам друг друга.

— Да.

Она кивает.   
— Молодец. Что насчет тех троих?

На этот раз отвечает Дерек, нахмурившись всеми лицевыми мышцами.   
— Их больше нет, — ровно произносит он, и Стайлз вспоминает, что, несмотря на все свои недостатки и безумие, Питер был единственным оставшимся членом его семьи. — Дядя взорвал себя и их вместе с собой.

Стайлз кладет руку на ногу Дереку, и тот встряхивается.  
— Я знал, что он собирается убить Кейт, про Джерарда тоже было понятно, но... Я никогда не думал, что он... — он отворачивается, и Стайлз замечает, что его взгляд прикован к настороженно замершей Лидии. — Просто это на него не похоже.

— Некоторые люди готовы заплатить любую цену за исполнение своей мести, — сказал Стайлз, и Лидия резко переводит на него взгляд, прежде чем побледнеть и отвернуться. Он медленно изучает ее взглядом. — Думаю, мы никогда теперь не узнаем наверняка, что или кто спровоцировал его на такой шаг.

— Да, — вздыхает Дерек и прислоняется к боку Стайлза. — Наверное, не узнаем.

— Пойдемте, — Эрика протягивает Стайлзу руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться с земли. — Я слышала, Скотт хочет кое-что сообщить. Давайте выбираться отсюда к черту.

— Да, — Дерек встает и берет Стайлза за другую руку, бережно поддерживая его, когда тот осторожно переносит вес на раненую ногу. — Давайте.

\--

— Привет! — Скотт радостно машет из голограммы над коммуникатором Лидии. — Смотрите! — он широко обводит рукой вокруг, показывая улицы, переполненные людьми, которые скандировали и размахивали плакатами.

Стайлз протер глаза.   
— А что вообще... происходит?

Скотт ухмыляется, и рядом с ним появляется Бойд, который быстро показывает большие пальцы вверх и растворяется в толпе.

— Ну, мы погрузили всех на грузовики, — он резко меняется в лице. — Ну, почти всех. Мы потеряли пару человек по дороге. Мы, конечно, застали охрану врасплох, но не настолько, чтобы совсем вывести их из строя, — Стайлз мрачно кивает и ждет, что он скажет дальше. Он не жалеет о принятых ими решениях, но ему тошно и горько от того, что погибли люди. Он видел лицо Дерека, когда они помогали немногим оставшимся собрать тела. Он всегда будет винить себя, даже если виноваты на самом деле Стайлз с Лидией. — Вот... — вздыхает Скотт, а затем выпрямляется. — Но хорошо, что нам удалось вытащить из лагеря столько людей. Мы видели, как кто-то из правительства направился туда сразу после того, как мы взлетели. Не знаю, позвонил ли им Джерард или это сделала охрана, но если бы мы просто устроили бунт и стояли там, и ждали, не зная, чего, то погибших было бы намного больше. Он встряхивается, снова сосредоточившись на том, что происходит сейчас на улицах. — Как бы то ни было, мы летели всю ночь и приземлились на окраине Транс-Бэя, рядом с Капитолием, как раз на рассвете. Это Бойд придумал, — он сделал паузу, чтобы поискать парня в кричащей, марширующей толпе, но не смог его найти. — Это Бойд придумал остановиться здесь, потому что... ну а что нам еще делать? Аккуратно развезти всех обратно по домам? — Скотт рассмеялся, на его щеках появились ямочки. — Так что мы решили высадиться здесь. Потом мы вышли на улицы. А потом... ну, нас было много, и мы разбудили кого-то, те присоединились и тоже начали идти вместе с нами, и ну...

Стайлзу захотелось улыбнуться, но мыслями он был не с ними: он был полностью изможден и отвлекся на женщину в толпе, у которой были такие же прямые темные пряди и резкие черты лица, как у его мамы.

— Вы устроили демонстрацию. У Капитолия, — убийственно ровным тоном закончила Лидия. — И люди к вам присоединяются?

— Да! Тысячами, все просто высыпали на улицы! — Скотт поднимает коммуникатор вверх, заставив голографическую проекцию тошнотворно покачиваться, пока на ней не стало видно море машин, летящих на разной высоте. — И здесь не только Ниже-Средние! За нами летят еще и несколько богачей!

— И какая у вас цель? — она наклоняется ближе, спросив с неохотным любопытством и заправив локон за ухо.

— Сейчас мы идем к подножию Капитолия в районе Давименто, а потом мы встретимся с Эллисон как с представительницей партии и потребуем равных прав!

Скандирования и крики на фоне достигают своего пика, и толпа сметает за собой Скотта, подхватив его и устремившись вперед. Скотт радостно машет в коммуникатор, прежде чем связь прерывается.

— Ладненько, — Лидия быстро отряхивает руки и встает, поправив юбку. — Ничего не поделаешь. Пойду соберу вещи и сваливаем отсюда. Мы же не хотим пропустить захват Капитолия!

Ответа ребят она не дожидается, просто разворачивается и выходит в коридор, ее туфли выстукивают по полу идеальный ритм, раздавшийся эхом.

Стайлз утыкается в шею Дерека. Тепло, темно и пахнет домом.  
— Готов?

Дерек согласно урчит и обнимает Стайлза за плечи, потираясь щекой о его немного гудящую голову.  
— Идем.

–

— ...и сейчас мы празднуем наш второй ежегодный Национальный день прав мутантов, день, когда мы чествуем наших родителей, наших братьев и сестер, наших друзей и соседей, благодаря упорным усилиям которых мы можем его отпраздновать.

Лидию было бы прекрасно слышно даже без микрофона, который парил над президентской трибуной, но ей нравится использовать его ради вида. Он почувствовал, как Стайлз начал ерзать. Он незаметно взял его за руку, скользнув пальцами в его длинную тонкую ладонь.

— В этот день, пятнадцать лет назад, Создатель мутантов, Питер Хейл, уничтожил жестокого коррупционера Джерарда Арджента и его безумную дочь Кейт, ценой собственной жизни в разгар эпохи сегрегации мутантов, что дало толчок к созданию Нового закона, который гласит, что все мутанты и генотипные люди должны быть защищены законом и равны перед ним.

Стайлз слегка расслабляется, пальцы согреваются от теплой ладони Дерека, и Дерек не сдерживает улыбки. Прошло уже пятнадцать лет и несколько месяцев, а он все еще не может поверить своему счастью после столь немыслимой трагедии, которую ему пришлось пережить. Родных уже не вернуть, и он будет скучать по ним до конца своих дней. Стайлз тоже не может вернуть своих родителей, и ничто не сможет это изменить. Но сейчас... Он переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Стайлза и крепко сжимает их. Сейчас они есть друг у друга.

— А сейчас госсекретарь представит нашу новую инициативу в решении текущих проблем, стоящих перед нами, перед нашей великой нацией. Пожалуйста, поприветствуйте Эллисон Арджент.

Лидия отходит назад, громко аплодируя, пока Эллисон подходит к трибуне и перехватив микрофон. В темном костюме с такими же темными каблучками она выглядела элегантно. На ней был надет герб Арджентов в виде серебряного колье, но традиционная геральдическая лилия была перечеркнута ее собственным гербом – направленными вверх луком и стрелой.

— Благодарю Вас, госпожа президент, — она поднимается к подиуму, по пути быстро обменявшись с Лидией поцелуем в щечку.

— Уважаемые господа и граждане всех мастей, — начинает она, и Дерек замечает, как засиял Скотт, стоявший слева в конце ряда, — в интересах дальнейшего прочного установления и справедливого баланса равных прав и равной защиты нашей дорогой страны, нам стало ясно, что есть необходимость создать и назначить оперативную группу, которая будет наделена абсолютной властью в вопросах, касающихся защиты мутантов, обороны и дисциплины.

Толпа затихла, ловя каждое ее слово. Камеры жужжали в воздухе, пытаясь уловить лучший угол обзора, пока она окидывала взглядом амфитеатр для пресс-конференций. Дерек замечает, что Эрика, стоящая в конце линии рядом со Скоттом от волнения перекатывается с пятки на носок. Они со Стайлзом похожи в этом плане: никакого терпения, только вперед, вперед, вперед.

— Таким образом, мы собрали отряд, состоящий только из мутантов, которым поручено добиваться защиты и исполнения правосудия для других мутантов. Эти люди доказали, что обладают самым высоким уровнем храбрости, интеллекта и ответственности. Они снова и снова проявляли свою самоотверженность перед лицом опасности, нестандартный подход в разгар необходимости и непоколебимость в понимании того, что правильно и неправильно.

Она оглядывает весь их ряд, улыбаясь и поднимая руку, чтобы указать на них всех, стоящих неподвижно в ожидании.

— Названная в честь женщин и мужчин, которые, как мы знаем сегодня, были первыми в своем роде, в честь семьи, члены которой мужественно пожертвовали собой на благо нашей страны и которые руками злодеев ушли из жизни слишком рано…

Стайлз крепче сжимает их руки, и когда Дерек поворачивается к нему, он оказывается буквально ослеплен улыбкой Стайлза. Сердце пропускает удар, как и всякий раз, когда к нему приходит осознание, что Стайлз полностью его, сейчас и с тех самых пор, как они впервые встретились. Его защита, его друг, тот, с кем он чувствует себя в безопасности. Он коротко подносит руку Стайлза к губам и улыбается в ответ.

— ...Америка, я представляю вам стаю Хейл!

_конец_


End file.
